Doble Dragon
by Daga98
Summary: Como seria si Natsu tuviera un accidente peleando y para salvarlo tuvieran que insertar una lacrima en su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en un Dragon Slayer de tercera generacion, una historia que tendrá de todo un poco (o esa es la idea) Accion, Aventura y un toque de Romance
1. Inicia la aventura

Hola, este es mi primer fic y lo hago por que tenia esta idea rondando por mi cabeza y como estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre me dije, porque no? Léanlo y entreténganse porque con ese fin es que lo publico

Ahora antes de que se me olvide

Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

con esto dicho ( o escrito ) ahora les digo que...

- _diálogos_ -

- _"pensamientos"_ -

todo lo demás es narración

y ahora a lo que les trajo aquí

* * *

 **Magnolia, Parque de la ciudad.**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia de hace algunos años, al igual que la misma ciudad podemos apreciar que sus habitantes también son más jóvenes pero ellos nos son los que realmente nos importan. Los miembros de Fairy Tail, ellos se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad formando una multitud que parecía una media luna mientras se veía que observaban algo con mucha atención.

En el centro de todo el caos se encontraban tanto un pequeño Natsu Dragneel que se apoyaba sobre una rodilla mientras jadeaba y le escurría sangre de la frente, como un joven Laxus Dreyar que se encontraba de pie sin ningún signo de cansancio lo único que hacía evidente que el estaba sosteniendo una "pelea" con Natsu era su mirada de fastidio que le dirigía.

Desde la multitud un niño que llevaba puestos solo unos boxers observaba la escena – _Ese idiota como se le ocurre seguir con esto, es obvio que no será capaz de ganar_ – Decía Gray Fullbuster

Al lado del pequeño se escuchó una voz femenina – _Maestro, no cree que es suficiente de esto? Opino que es momento de detenerlos_ \- dijo la pequeña pelirroja Erza Scarlet que llevaba puesto el peto de una armadura, los guantes de la misma y una falda de color blanco mientras arrojaba una mirada seria

- _No, Natsu debe aprender que sus palabras y acciones conllevan consecuencias_ \- Decía un anciano de baja estatura, si era el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar mientras su gesto serio no se desvió ni un segundo de el centro del parque.

En ese instante Mirajane Strauss una chica con el pelo plateado, con ropa de un estilo un tanto "peculiar" en color morado oscuro que dejaba a la vista su abdomen dijo - _Es un idiota sin remedio, el se busco esto por provocar a Laxus a tener un duelo_ \- mientras simplemente apartaba la mirada del espectáculo con algo de rabia

- _"Natsu deja esto ya, por favor"_ \- Pensaba una pequeña de pelo blanco y ojos azules conocida como Lisanna Strauss mientras recordaba cómo es que los dos en cuestión habían llegado hasta este punto.

* * *

 **FlashBack**

Estamos dentro del gremio más fuerte de Fiore que se encuentra en la ciudad de Magnolia, Fairy tail este lugar tiene el aspecto de una antigua y lujosa casa oriental por fuera, pero por dentro tiene el aspecto de un bar de la época medieval. Como es habitual en este gremio todos se encontraban divirtiéndose ya sea charlando, tomando, comiendo o algunos como un par de niños pequeños, discutiendo.

- _Qué quieres decir stripper de hielo? Es obvio que yo soy más fuerte que tu_ \- Decía un Natsu enojado mientras chocaba su cabeza con la de su rival

- _Como puedes pensar eso si nunca me has derrotado flamitas?_ \- Refutaba un Gray con tono burlón el cual no pasó desapercibido por el Dragon Slayer

- _Mmmmmm_ \- Natsu se hundía en sus pensamientos mientras que Gray alfin se separaba y observaba esperando que el pelirosa dijera algo – _Lo tengo_ – dijo

- _Qué es lo que tienes_ \- Pregunto Gray

- _La manera en la que demostrarte que soy mucho mejor que tu_ \- Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que a la vez demostraba determinación

- _Claro, y puedes decirme cómo lo harás?_ \- Respondió el pelinegro con incredulidad

- _Fácil, solo tengo que derrotar a un mago de clase S_ \- Dijo este con mucha confianza

- _He? Idiota no hay forma de que lo hagas_ \- Respondió el mago de hielo con algo de enojo

- _Jum, solo observa_ \- Natsu se alejó y se dirigió a un par de sujetos mayores uno con el pelo morado y de piel morena y otro con un gran copete de pelo que sostenía un cigarro con la boca – _Saben donde se encuentra Erza?_ \- pregunto Natsu con impaciencia

 _-Si, ella se encuentra fuera en una misión_ \- Respondió el sujeto de la pipa

- _Enserio Wakaba?_ \- El hombre del cigarrillo asintió- _Y tu Macao sabes donde esta Mirajane_ \- pregunto de nuevo el dragon slayer

- _Ella también está fuera en una misión_ \- Dijo el sujeto de pelo morado

- _Para que quieres ver a Mira-nee Natsu?_ \- Preguntaba una curiosa Lisanna

- _Ja, y ahora qué harás escamoso_ \- Gray se acercó a Natsu y dijo esto con tono burlón

-...- Natsu no pronunció nada.

- _Supongo que ya que fallaste significa que yo soy el_...- Gray fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito de a lado de él-

- _Laxus! te desafió a un duelo ahora_ \- Natsu apuntó al segundo piso del gremio, en el cual solo el maestro y los magos de clase S tienen permitido entrar, desde el segundo piso recargado en la barandilla un joven de mediana estatura, cabello rubio y una cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre el ojo izquierdo volteo miro al pequeño y simplemente metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se retiró

- _Laxus, no me ignores lucha conmigo en este instante_ \- Natsu salto a la barandilla y que a unos metros por detrás de Laxus

- _No tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo mocoso_ \- Dijo Laxus mientra comenzaba a bajar a la primera planta

- _Laxus_ \- Dijo natsu haciendo que el rubio lo mirara – _Se que si lo intento puedo derrotarte, o es que tienes miedo de que te lo demuestre?_ \- dijo con tono de burla

-tch- Laxus no hizo nada y siguió caminando hacia afuera

- _Karyū no tekken_ \- Dijo Natsu al mismo tiempo que se arrojo hacia el al rubio con su puño en llamas, Laxus solo se limitó a detenerlo por completo con la mano al descubierto dejando a todos con una cara de preocupación muy notoria

Con una mirada que reflejaba verdadero enojo Laxus le dijo a el pelirosa – _Esta bien, si tantas ganas tienes de que te dé una paliza lo haré_ \- Este arrojó a Natsu fuera del gremio y después se dirigió al parque, Natsu se levantó se sacudió el polvo y salió corriendo tras él junto con todos lo del gremio tras ellos

 _-Lisanna ve por el maestro y cuéntale lo que ha ocurrido_ \- dijo Macao apurado , Lisanna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después salir corriendo a la oficina del maestro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la entrada de la ciudad...**

- _Cállate, solo terminaste tu misión en menos tiempo que yo porque estaba más cerca que la mía_ \- Gritaba Mirajane

- _Tienes que aprender a aceptar la derrota Mira_ \- Dijo Erza con un tono serio

- _Tu maldi_...- Dejo de hablar al ver a una multitud de gente que corría en una sola dirección -Que está ocurriendo- Continuo

- _No lo se, hay que averiguarlo "solo espero que no sea nada problemático"_ \- Dijo Erza pensando lo último

* * *

 **Ya en el parque...**

- _Maestro que está pasando?, por que el gremio se reunió aquí?_ \- Pregunto Erza al maestro que ya había sido informado de lo que ocurrió entre Natsu y su nieto

- _Al parecer dos de nuestros magos sostendrán un duelo_ \- Dijo Makarov, viendo fijamente el centro del parque

- _Un duelo? Pero qui._..- Erza fue interrumpida por Mirajane que señalaba a Natsu y Laxus en el centro del parque

- _Ese tonto de nuevo se metió en problemas_ \- Dijo Mirajane con un tono que reflejaba indiferencia

- _Cómo ocurrió todo esto?_ \- Pregunto Erza al gremio en general

- _Yo puedo contarte_ \- Hablo la pequeña Lisanna que salió de entre la multitud acompañada por Gray, Erza comenzó a escuchar el relato de lo ocurrido que Lisanna estaba dando a la vez que observaban el centro del parque, la pelea había comenzado...

- _Ahora te demostrare que mago tan fuerte soy, Karyū no Tekken_ \- Natsu fue el primero en arrojarse al combate con el puño envuelto en llamas, Laxus lo esquivo fácilmente al convertir su cuerpo en rayos y se posiciono detrás de Natsu

- _Erupción de rayo_ \- Al momento en que Laxus dijo esto un círculo de magia amarillo apareció debajo de Natsu, de este salió un rayo que impactó de lleno al pequeño dragón slayer de fuego

- _Karyū no Hōkō_ \- incluso estando atrapado por los rayos, Natsu logra girarse y arrojar su ataque a Laxus, este simplemente lo vuelve a esquivar convirtiéndose en rayo

- _Esto te hará conocer tu lugar, Puño del relámpago_ \- Laxus dijo esto cuando apareció de repente frente a Natsu, este rodeo su puño con rayos y lo estrelló directamente contra la cabeza del pelirosa que salió disparó contra un gran árbol

- _Espero que hayas aprendido que hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros_ \- Dijo Laxus mientra miraba a Natsu mientra estaba derribado boca abajo frente a él, al lado del gran árbol.

- _Oh,ese pobre acabó mal_ \- Dijo un preocupado Wakaba

\- _Si espere que no se nada muy grave_ \- Continuo Macao, pero antes de que otro tomara la palabra todos hicieron una cara de asombro cuando escucharon lo siguiente

- _Esta pelea aún no ha terminado_ \- Susurro un Natsu que intentaba levantarse.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

- _"Natsu deja esto ya, porfavor"_ \- Pensaba Lisanna

- _Eres molesto, mejor quedate en suelo mientras aún te lo permita_ \- Dijo Laxus con una mirada de fastidio, que era muy notoria

 _-Eso no ocurrirá, si quieres que me quede en el suelo será mejor que vengas a obligarme_ \- Dijo Natsu mientras sonreía con esfuerzo

- _Mocoso arrogante_ \- Laxus dijo molesto mientras concentró una gran cantidad de magia de rayos en sus manos - _Tormenta de rayo_ \- Al pronunciar esto una gran cantidad de rayos salieron disparados en todas direcciones. El maestro tuvo que que utilizar su magia y agrandar su brazo para proteger a los miembros del gremio que por poco eran alcanzados por ese ataque.

Natsu por su lado se encontraba saltando para esquivar los rayos, de repente se detuvo y debajo de sus pies se formo un circulo de magia rojo - _Karyuu no Kenkaku (Espada cuerno de dragón de fuego)_ \- Natsu se cubrió en llamas y salió disparado directamente a la esfera de rayos que Laxus había formado enfrente de él, debido a esa magia de rayo Laxus no fue capaz de ver a el pelirosa por lo que recibió el ataque del dragon slayer de lleno en su pecho lo que lo hizo retroceder unos metros.

- _Inc-increíble fue capaz de atinarle un golpe a Laxus_ \- Dijo una pequeña de piel morena y pelo castaño que llevaba puesto un vestido naranja a cuadros, si era Cana Alberona que observaba con asombro la escena al igual que todo el gremio

Natsu quedo de pie a unos metros de Laxus _-Maldita basura_ \- El rubio grito sorprendiendo a todos los que lo oyeron, Laxus de repente extendió sus brazos y abrió sus palmas apuntando a Natsu, en sus manos formó una gran esfera de rayos - _Balas de trueno_ \- de la esfera de rayos salieron disparadas cientos de pequeñas esferas de electricidad que iban dirigidas todas hacia Natsu

Natsu juntó una gran esfera de llamas en sus manos y dijo- _Karyū no Kōen_ \- Al momento de que se la arrojó al rubio, ambos ataques chocaron y una gran nube de humo se produjo, todos pensaron que los ataques se habían anulado pero de la nube de humo salieron algunas Balas de trueno que alcanzaron a Natsu forzandolo a apoyarse en una rodilla para evitar caer al suelo.

- _Natsu_ \- Grito Lisanna preocupada

- _El encuentro terminó_ \- Dijo el maestro serio desde su lugar mientras todo el gremio guardó silencio

- _No, aun puedo continuar_ \- Dijo natsu jadeante

Laxus simplemente levantó su puño al cielo- _Me asegurare de que esta vez no puedas levantarte,¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!_ \- Al momento en que dijo esto se produjo una esfera de rayos tan grande que hacía parecer pequeñas a las otras-

- _Laxus detente, ya no hace falta que continúes el ganador ya se ha decido_ \- Gritaba una preocupada Erza

- _Sera peligroso si ese ataque le da_ \- Decía Makarov mientras agrandaba su brazo

- _Reijingu Boruto (Furia eléctrica)_ \- Luxar rugió y de esa esfera descendió un inmenso rayo que se dirigía a Natsu, el Maestro intentó interponerse pero todos vieron con horror como el rayo alcanza al pelirosa y lo envolvió en una gran explosión eléctrica.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui mi primer capitulo creo que es un buen punto para cortar y dejarlos picados con la historia :D si veo que si le interesa a unque sea a una persona continuare por que me la pase bien escribiendolo, como es mi primer historia les agradecere cualquier consejo, tip o ayuda tanto en como presentarlo, la redaccion o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra que puedo mejorar, gracias por leer hasta la próxima actualización  
**


	2. La solucion, una lacrima?

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a los que compartieron sus opiniones, ahora realmente entiendo por que todos dicen que animan mucho XD, bueno lo prometido es deuda y ...

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Lo demás es narración

y como no me quiero quedar sin casa aquí va el Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

ahora si hay va

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

Laxus simplemente levantó su puño al cielo- _Me asegurare de que esta vez no puedas levantarte,¡Resonando en el aire el Rugido del Trueno, cae de los Cielos y cosecha destrucción!_ \- Al momento en que dijo esto se produjo una esfera de rayos tan grande que hacía parecer pequeñas a las otras-

- _Lax_ _u_ _s detente, ya no hace falta que continúes el ganador ya se ha decido_ \- Gritaba una preocupada Erza

- _Sera peligroso si ese ataque le da_ \- Decía Makarov mientras agrandaba su brazo

- _Reijingu Boruto (Furia eléctrica)_ \- Laxus rugió y de esa esfera descendió un inmenso rayo que se dirigía a Natsu, el Maestro intentó interponerse pero todos vieron con horror como el rayo alcanza al pelirosa y lo envolvió en una gran explosión eléctrica.

* * *

- _Ahhhhhhhh_ \- grito el pequeño pelirosa mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por los rayos que solo permitían ver la sombra de su cuerpo y las cuencas de sus ojos mientras estas se iluminaban

- _Natsu!-_ Grito el maestro mientras presenciaba lo que ocurría tendido en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de él

- _"_ _Maldito, Laxus"_ \- Pensaba una pelirroja mientras veía con furia al rubio

- _Rápido, hay que ayudarlo_ \- Decía Mirajane mientras comenzó a dirigirse hacia la bola de luz pero alguien la detuvo

- _Si vas solo serán dos personas de las que tendremos que preocuparnos_ \- Dijo Macao con una expresión de impotencia en su rostro al igual que el resto del gremio, Mirajane lo noto y se detuvo deicidio que era mejor esperar y aprovecho de ir a consolar a su pequeña hermana que estaba arrodillada en el suelo sollozando mientras veía todo

La esfera de rayos finalmente se desvaneció y dejo ver a un Natsu con la piel tostada y ojos en blanco que caía boca abajo al suelo, la mayoría del gremio prefirió ir a ver que tan mal se encontraba el pequeño, pero tres magos en especifico se dirigieron a confrontar a Laxus por sus acciones

- _Por que hiciste esto maldito_ \- dijo Gray mientras le apuntaba Laxus con sus manos, amenazando lanzar le de su magia de hielo, Laxus simplemente no dijo nada

- _Sabes que esto no puede pasarse por alto cierto?_ \- Dijo Erza mientras se acercaba a al rubio – _El puede morir_ \- Concluyo

\- _Es suficiente_ \- Dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a los otros tres - _Lo mas importante es asegurarnos de que Natsu esta bien_ \- Comenzo a decir el maestro mientras se retiraba

- _Abuelo..._ \- Fue lo único que pudo decir Laxus antes de que Makarov continuara

- _Después me encargare de impartir el castigo apropiado_ \- Dijo mientras emanaba energía mágica de su cuerpo, Laxus solo bajo la mirada y se retiro del lugar dejando a los tres magos restantes molestos, pero decidieron concentrarse en ayudar al mago de fuego ya después podrían arreglarse con Laxus

Mientras tanto Natsu fue revisado por Wakaba, pero no fue de mucha ayuda ya que solo pudo asegurarse de que el mago de fuego estaba vivo - _Al menos aun esta respirando_ \- dijo

- _Pero si no hacemos algo rápido, esto podría complicarse demasiado_ \- Continuo Macao, haciendo que todos los del gremio se alteraran aun mas

- _Solo una persona puede ayudarnos_ \- Dijo el maestro que se acercaba a Natsu – _Debemos llevarlo con Porlyusica_ _antes de que sea muy tarde_ \- Prosiguió mientras veia al resto del gremio

Todos los del gremio asintieron y levantaron a Natsu cuidadosamente para después seguir al maestro que se dirigía a un bosque al este de Magnolia.

* * *

Después de caminar un rato llegaron al interior del bosque y se toparon con un árbol enorme, pero lo que mas llamo la atención era que ese árbol tenia al frente una puerta

- _Wakaba y Macao sigan me, el resto esperen mientras le pido su ayuda_ \- Makarov se llevo solo a los que estaban cargando al pequeño dragon slayer ya que era bien conocido por su parte el hecho de que a Porlyusica no le agradan los humanos

Cuando el estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió de repente y de la casa salio una señora de edad avanzada, pelo color rosa del cual caían dos mechones sobre su rostro, ojos de color rojo que vestía una especie de capa roja con unos cuernos en ella, tenia una mirada que expresaba molestia – _Que haces trayendo a toda esta gente a mi casa?, sabes que detesto a los humanos, en especial a los que no hacen otra cosa mas que causar alboroto-_ Dijo ella mientras intentaba cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero algo la detuvo

- _Por favor espera_ -Dijo Makarov mientra con la cabeza les hizo un gesta a Macao y Wakaba para que dieran un paso adelante y mostraran al pequeño herido – _Por favor, llegados a este punto tu eres la única que puede salvarlo_ \- Concluyo

La mujer obeservo por unos instantes el cuerpo tostado del niño, fruncio un poco el ceño y comenzo hablar – _Por que tendria que ayurdarlo? Esto se debe a la forma de vida autodestructiba que todos ustedes eligieron vivir_ \- Termino

- _Por favor_ \- Makarov dijo a la vez que apretaba los puños – _Esto no te lo pido como un amigo o como el maestro del gremio_ \- A la vez que decía esto una pequeña lagrima escurrió de uno de sus ojos, esto fue notado por Porlyusica inmediatamente – _Esto te lo pido como un padre_ – El maestro comenzo a apretar sus dientes – _No permitas que uno de mis niños muera!_ – Grito Makarov ya arrodillado

Porlyusica no dijo nada mientras observaba como lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por parte de lo dos sujetos que cargaban al niño.

- _Lo sien..._ \- Antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por un pequeño grito que venia de atrás de los hombres que derramaban lagrimas

- _Espere_ \- Grito una pequeña Lisanna mientras se acercaba a ella -No deje que Natsu muera- Decía la pequeña, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos – _Si Natsu ya no esta, Fairy tail ya no seria el mismo gremio alegre de siempre_ \- A la par que decía esto los miembro que estaban detrás de todos se acercaron un un poco mientras se esforzaban por no derramar lagrimas – _Si el ya no esta, quien sera el tonto que rete a Mira-nee y a Erza-san?_ \- Cuando oyeron ese comentario Mirajane y Erza solo agacharon la mirada con tristeza mientras recordaban todas las veces que el pelirosa las retaba, para después recibir una paliza.

- _Si Natsu no esta, quien destruirá el gremio con Gray?_ \- Al oírlo a Gray se le escapo una lagrima, solo podía recordar su pelea con Natsu esa misma mañana

- _Quien le enseñara a Elf-nichan como ser un hombre?, que evitara que Cana se la pase todo el día en el gremio_ \- Cuando el par de pequeños lo oyeron no pudieron contener mas la lagrimas al igual que el resto de gremio.

- _Así que por favor salve a Natsu_ \- Dijo la pequeña albina quien ya estaba llorando en gran medida y con sus mejillas enrojecidas

Porlyusica volteo y vio la expresión de la pequeña fijamente por un instante, luego le dio un vistazo desde el lugar donde se encontraba, al estado en que estaba el pequeño para después dejar salir un largo y profundo suspiro – _No puedo prometer que sobreviva_ – Comento mientras entraba a en el árbol – _Pero, supongo que puedo intentarlo_ – Finalizo de hablar mientras les indicaba con el brazo que entraran. Solo entraron Makarov, Natsu y sus dos acompañantes, pero antes de que cerraran la puerta.

\- _Gracias_ \- Susurro Lisanna, pero fue suficiente para que Porlyusica lo escuchara, Ella simplemente cerro la puerta.

Ya adentro la mujer les indico que colocaran a Natsu en una cama que estaba al lado de una ventana, dentro de un cuarto que parecía ser una enfermería – _Déjenme sola, tengo que averiguar cual es el problema al que se enfrenta_ \- Esto lo dijo sin voltear a ver al maestro o a los otros, ellos solo salieron del cuarto tal como se les ordeno, - _Ahora, veamos que tan mal estas_ \- Conforme decía esto un brillo de color verde apareció en sus manos y comenzó a tocar el pecho de Natsu en lo que parecía seria una larga revisión.

Mientras esto ocurría, El maestro se reunió afuera de lo que ahora sabemos es la casa de la pelirosa con todos los miembros del gremio que estaban esperando alguna noticia sobre la salud del pequeño dragon slayer, - _No tienen de que preocuparse, Porlyusica ya se esta encargando de atenderlo_ \- Aunque el dijera esto los demás no podían evitar sentirse preocupados al respecto, es cierto que todos conocían de antemano las habilidades casi milagrosas de la persona que durante años ha ayudado al gremio con sus heridos de gravedad, pero ya que ellos presenciaron el terrible estado en el que termino Natsu, no podian dejar de preguntarse si aun tratándose de "La maga curandera" seria capaz de salvar al joven mago.

- _Es cierto_ \- Mira grito sorprendiendo a todos - _Si ese tonto pudiera caer por algo como esto, yo misma lo habria_ _acabado_ _hace mucho tiempo_ \- Aunque no era la manera mas linda de decirlo, todos se sorprendieron de que la "Demonio" estuviera dando palabras de animo.

- _Cierto, tenemos que que animar a nuestro compañero de gremio_ \- Erza termino lo que Mirajane comenzó y logro que todo el gremio comenzara a sonreír un poco, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Porlyusica salio para informar sobre como se encontraba Natsu.

- _Y como se encuentra-_ Makarov hablo, todos esperaban buenas notocias pero...

- _El niño_ \- Ella suspiro muy profundo, lo que inquieto al gremio - Tiene un problema con su contenedor y sistema mágico- Cuando ella lo dijo las sonrisas de todos se desvanecieron en un instante

- _Eso que es?_ \- Cana pregunto totalmente confundida

- _El contenedor mágico es donde se almacena el poder dentro de un mago, el cual es necesario para poder utilizar cualquier hechizo o magia_ \- Explico Makarov

- _Y el sistema mágico es lo que permite que ese poder llegue a todos los rincones del cuerpo del mago, algo similar al sistema circulatorio_ \- Concluyo la pelirosa dejando a Cana y al resto de jóvenes algo confundidos.

- _Pero, que problema podría tener con su contenedor_ \- El maestro pidió una explicación.

- _Al parecer_ – De mala gana Porlyusica comenzó a explicar la situación - _La magia de rayo con la que lo atacaron fue tan grande que logro introducirse en el contenedor de el pequeño y mezclarse con su propia magia. Y eso evita que su sistema mágico pueda distribuirla por todo su cuerpo_ \- Termino

- _Que puede pásarle por una mala distribución de magia_ \- Macao pregunto esperando que no fuera tan malo.

- _Lo mismo que ocurriría si le quitamos su sangre_ \- No era necesario decir mas, los rostros de todos se ensombrecieron.

- _Y no podemos extraer la magia de rayo de Natsu?_ \- Pregunto Makarov

- _Al estar mezclada con su propio poder, terminarías sacando toda la magia de su cuerpo y tendríamos el mismo resultado,_ _no se salvara a menos que encontremos la manera de controlar la magia que ya fue colocada dentro de el_ \- Porlyusica acabo con todas las esperanzas que le quedaban al gremio el cual se angustiaba mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

- _Eso significa ... que Natsu mori..._ \- Gray no empujar afuera de su pecho el reto de la frase, pero fue suficiente para que todos lo entendieran

- _Gracias a que fue la magia de Laxus la que ocasiono todo esto aun hay una manera de arreglarlo, pero puede ser arriesgada_ \- Al instante en que oyeron esto todos instintivamente se acercaron a la curandera, esto la molesto pero decidió que era mas importante seguir con la explicación.

- _Ya que a Laxus originalmente se le inserto una lacrima de magia del dragon del rayo, la magia que el produce ahora es del mismo tipo_ \- La curandera dijo

Nadie entendía sobre lo que la pelirosa hablaba, pero en ese momento lo único que les preocupaba era como salvar a Natsu

- _En teoría si introducimos una lacrima de ese mismo tipo de magia, deberia permitirle al niño controrala y hacer que su magia se vuelva a distribuir_ -

- _Y en donde podemos conseguir una lacrima de ese tipo-_ Pregunto Wakaba, todos se hicieron la misma pregunta pero nadie sabia de donde sacarlo todos se estaban desesperando, pero fueron calmados por el maestro

- _Yo tengo una-_ Makarov saco sonrisas por parte de todo el gremio - _La guardaba por si algún día Laxus llegaba a necesitar que la suya fuera recargada, pero esto a merita que sea usada ahora-_ se volteo a donde se encontraba Mirajane y le dijo – _Usa tu forma de Satan soul y tráela inmediatamente, se encuentra en la caja fuerte que esta debajo del escritorio-_ Después de recivir la contraseña que le fue susurrada Mirajane salio volando a toda velocidad con dirección al gremio – _Realmente crees que funcione-_ Pregunto Makarov que aun veía a donde se encontraba el gremio

- _No lo se-_ Termino Porlyusica.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo episodio, lo dejo aquí por que de nuevo creo que deja a la espera de lo que ocurrirá, De nuevo si tienen un consejo no duden en dejarlo, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima :D


	3. Consecuencias

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia, gracias a los que dejaron sus opiniones, y por lo que estamos qui... no es esto ...

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Lo demás es narración

Y para que nuestro gran amigo " los derechos de autor" no venga por mi, Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

esto si es por lo que estamos aquí...

* * *

- _En teoría si introducimos una lacrima de ese mismo tipo de magia, debería permitirle al niño controlar la y hacer que su magia se vuelva a distribuir_ -

- _Y en donde podemos conseguir una lacrima de ese tipo-_ Pregunto Wakaba, todos se hicieron la misma pregunta pero nadie sabia de donde sacarlo todos se estaban desesperando, pero fueron calmados por el maestro

- _Yo tengo una-_ Makarov saco sonrisas por parte de todo el gremio - _La guardaba por si algún día Laxus llegaba a necesitar que la suya fuera recargada, pero esto a merita que sea usada ahora-_ se volteo a donde se encontraba Mirajane y le dijo – _Usa tu forma de Satan soul y tráela inmediatamente, se encuentra en la caja fuerte que esta debajo del escritorio-_ Después de recibir la contraseña que le fue susurrada Mirajane salio volando a toda velocidad con dirección al gremio – _Realmente crees que funcione-_ Pregunto Makarov que aun veía a donde se encontraba el gremio

- _No lo se-_ Porlyusica dijo mientras miraba al piso, dejando una cara confusa en todos los que la escucharon – _Estaré adentro mientras trae la lacrima, tengo que asegurarme de que permanezca vivo-_ Ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y entro en su casa, todos los demás decidieron esperar en silencio mientras Mira volvía

* * *

15 minutos después de que Mirajane fuera al gremio, volvió con la lacrima del rayo en sus manos,

- _Es esto, verdad maestro?-_ Le pregunto a Makarov mientras aun jadeaba debido a que voló a toda velocidad

- _Si, bien hecho Mira-_ El Maestro tomo la lacrima, se volteo en dirección a la casa de la pelirosa y suspiro en un intento de reunir fuerzas para entrar, debido a que sabia lo que ocurriría adentro. Después de todo, el ya se había encontrado en una situación similar con Laxus – _Esperen aquí, dentro de poco todo estará bien-_ Mientras decía esto alzo su mano al aire y levanto su dedo indice – Y _esperen ansiosos, por que este pequeño mago pronto volverá al gremio-_ Esto lo dijo sin voltear a ver a el resto de miembros del gremio.

- _Lo sabemos maestro-_ Todos dijeron al unisono mientras imitaban el ademan del maestro y sonreían

El maestro entro a la casa de Porlyusica, ella lo estaba esperando junto a Natsu, el pequeño tenia el pecho descubierto mientras que sus piernas estaban tapadas por una sabana blanca – _Todo esta listo para comenzar la fusión de la lacrima-_ Al mismo tiempo que decía esto extendía la mano pidiendo la esfera amarilla

- _Lo dejo todo en tus manos-_ El maestro entrego la esfera

- _No es como si tuvieras otra opción-_ Justo después de tomar la esfera se volteo hacia Natsu, coloco la esfera sobre el abdomen del pequeño y dio un paso atrás – _Ahora intentare enlazar su contenedor mágico y la lacrima con magia_ _de regeneración_ _-_ Después de decir esto, levanto sus manos a la altura de la lacrima y empezó a aparecer un brillo de color azul cielo, entonces la piel del abdomen de Natsu comenzó a generar nuevas células de piel que poco a poco fueron envolviendo la lacrima de rayo, mientras mas piel envolvía a la lacrima esta brillaba mas, este proceso duro hasta que la lacrima quedo completamente cubierta, pero aun sobresalía de su cuerpo – _Bien, ahora solo falta lograr que su cuerpo acepte la lacrima-_ En ese momento el brillo de sus manos cambio a un color lila, entonces el bulto que se había formado comenzó a hundirse en el cuerpo del dragon slayer de fuego hasta que desapareció de la vista, de repente una luz amarilla salio de los ojos y la boca de natsu, era tan intensa que incluso los que se encontraban afuera fueron capaces de verla

* * *

- _Que ra_ _yo_ _s e_ _s_ _ta pasando hay adentro_ \- Macao se preguntaba mientras veía aterrado la luz

\- _Natsu estará bien?_ \- Gray se preguntaba mientras intentaba ver lo que ocurría viendo a través de una ventana pero no podía observar algo relevante

- _Tenemos que_ _e_ _sperar a qui por noticias, eso fue lo que nos dijo el maestro-_ Erza dijo esto mientras miraba con una expresión amenazante al mago de hielo

- _Ademas, si esa vieja están hábil como dice_ _n_ _o tendría por que pasar algo extraño-_ Mirajane dijo esto mientras estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, adentro de la casa de Porlyusica...**

- _Tenemos que mantener_ _nivelado_ _su poder mágico si queremos que sobreviva_ _!_ _-_ La pelirosa gritaba mientras buscaba dentro de una vitrina llena de frascos y objetos extraños, luego saco una especie de daga solo que estaba hecha de cristal, luego se acerco a Natsu y la enterró en su pecho – _Con esta lacrima especial deberíamos poder conducir su exceso de energía fuera de su cuerpo-_ En ese momento rayos comenzaron a salir por la empuñadura de la daga, los rayos permanecieron saliendo del cuerpo de Natsu por casi media hora, pero luego se calmaron y la maga curandera comenzó a revisar al pequeño para saber como había salido todo – _Supongo que al fin termino, ahora solo le hace falta reposo-_ La pelirosa se volteo a observar a Makarov que al fin sonreía - _Se quedara aquí hasta que se recupere por completo-_ Termino de decir seria

- _Como tu digas –_ Makarov comenzó a salir, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta - _Gracia, por salvarlo-_ Mientras decía esto una lagrima de alegría se escapo de su ojo, Porlyusica no respondió pero cuando Makarov salio se le escapo una pequeña sonrisas

Ya afuera todos estaban esperando noticias, querían saber a que se había debido ese espectáculo de luces de hace un rato

- _Maestro, como se encuentra Natsu-_ Lisanna se acerco al maestro en el instante en que lo vio salir

- _Que fue todo eso, se veía como si hubiera un sol adentro-_ Cana también quería resolver sus dudas

El maestro sonrió – _El ya se encuentra bien, ahora solo tiene que descansar y_ _Porlyusica_ _se asegurara de que lo haga_ \- Esto hizo que todos pudieran descansar, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el pequeño lo había logrado

- _Sabia que podría hacerlo-_ Erza dijo con una voz que demostraba el orgullo y alivio que sentía

- _Bien, ya que todo termino creo que ahora podemos ir a casa-_ Mirajane se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el gremio, estaba actuando como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días, pero en el fondo ella también estaba aliviada.

- _Cuanto tiempo tendrá que quedarse aquí?-_ Macao le pregunto al maestro, refiriéndose a Natsu

 _-Algunos días, pero hasta que Porlyusica diga que esta bien no podrá regresar al gremio-_ Makarov comenzó a caminar – _Es hora de irnos, ya la molestamos lo suficiente por hoy-_ Todos siguieron los pasos del maestro – _Ademas de que tengo que impartir un castigo al responsable de esto-_ Era obvio para todos que se refería a Laxus

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa de la maga**

Ella se encontraba ordenando todo después de todo el alboroto, Natsu entonces empezó a moverse, la peligrosa solo lo vio - " _Tienes suerte de ser tan resistente, el proceso fue mas fácil que con el chico rubio"-_ Continuo ordenando su vitrina

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente en el gremio**

Como todos los días los miembros de este singular gremio estaban disfrutando del día, algunos charlaban, otros comían, otros bebían pero esta vez nadie peleaba, a pesar de que todos estaban tranquilos por que Natsu estaba bien, era evidente que le faltaba el toque de alegría y alboroto que el le brindaba al gremio, pero este tranquilo ambiente se volvió tenso cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, dejando notar la presencia del mago del rayo, todos se voltearon para simplemente lanzar le una mirada de confusión, nadie había pensado que se presentaría por voluntad propia – _Donde esta el viejo –_ Pregunto sin molestarse en dar alguna explicación

- _El maestro esta en su oficina-_ Erza contesto y todos los demás le abrieron paso hasta dicho lugar, Laxus avanzo sin decir nada mas

* * *

 **Ya en la oficina del maestro**

- _Abuelo..-_ Laxus solo dijo esto mientras miraba el suelo, esperando lo que el maestro tuviera que decir

- _Entiendes lo que has echo?-_ Makarov pregunto mientras se levantaba de su silla y se ponía frente a su escritorio – Mírame a los ojos- Laxus volteo como lo pidió el maestro – _Un gremio consiste en un lugar donde los magos conviven con sus compañeros, comparten voluntades y forman lazos entre ellos -_ Mientras el maestro hablaba tenia una mirada seria, Laxus por su lado solo podía escuchar mientras intentaba entender lo que decía – _Al ir en contra de la vida de un compañero, has ido en contra de todas esta creencias y palabras, eso no es algo que pueda ser perdonado-_ Makarov decía esto mientra miraba el techo

- _Lo entiendo-_ Laxus apretaba sus puños – _Yo solo quería demostrar lo que valgo-_ El se acerco al maestro

- _Eres tan ton tonto-_ El maestro negaba con la cabeza - _Deberías relajarte un poco, darte la oportunidad de ver lo que tienes enfrente y tal vez así podrías divertirte mas_ \- Makarov miro fijamente a Laxus - N _o necesitabas hacer nada mas para que tus compañeros en el gremio te respeten o acepten, todos ya saben que tan fuerte eres, al igual que yo-_ El maestro sonrió, pero después su semblante se volvió triste, el alzo la mano – _Estas expulsado del gremio –_ Dijo para después voltearse, no quería que Laxus notara las lagrimas que se le escaparon

Laxus solo se volteo – _Dile Natsu que lo siento-_ Comenzó a caminar – _Y cuida del gremio y también de ti-_ Dijo cuando salia de la habitación

-" _Adiós, estúpido nieto"-_ Makarov pensó con lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la casa de _Porlyusica un pequeño mago recobraba la consiencia_**

Natsu se movía en la cama parecía como si algo lo incomodara, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, estaba solo en un sitio totalmente oscuro, solo podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros que gritaban su nombre, de repente todo paso de ser obscuridad absoluta, a estar iluminado por una totalmente cegadora luz amarilla, entonces sintió una punzada en su pecho, fue tan doloroso que lo hizo despertarse, el volteo en todas direcciones pero no reconoció el lugar en el que se encontraba, el intento levantarse de la cama pero sus rodillas temblaron, debido a toda la magia que expulso y daño que recibió estaba muy débil y cansado como para soportar su peso.

- _Aun no estas listo para levantarte-_ La maga curandera entro en la habitación y se acerco a Natsu

- _Quien es usted abuela?-_ Natsu pregunto con total calma, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Porlyusica a quien no le gusto que le recordaran su edad

- _Mocoso malagradecido, deberías tener mas respeto por quien te salvo-_ La maga curandera lo tomo por la parte trasera del cuello y lo dejo sobre la cama – _Espera aquí-_ Ella se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

- _Que tengo que esperar?-_ Natsu pregunto confundido

- _A que venga tu gremio-_ Dijo mientras salia del cuarto

* * *

 **Una hora mas tarde**

 **-** _Por que trajiste_ _a todo tu gremio contigo-_ Porlyusica le reclamo molesta – _Solo te llame a ti-_ Termino

- _Vamos lo que pasa es que todos querían ver a Natsu pronto-_ Makarov dijo mientras sonreía nervioso

La pelirosa suspiro y entro, dejo la puerta abierta para que todos entraran

* * *

 **En la habitación que se encontraba Natsu**

 **-** _Entonces ahora tengo una lacrima con la magia del dragon del rayo en mi cuerpo?-_ Natsu no entendía bien lo que le habían explicado y lo poco que entendió le parecía increíble, en especial sus posibilidades en combate – _Eso significa que puedo hacer con la electricidad todo lo que hago con el fuego-_ Sus ojos brillaban con ilusión

- _Supongo que con practica deberías poder hacerlo-_ Makarov respondió con una sonrisa, pero se borro rápidamente al escuchar lo siguiente

- _Genial, ahora definitivamente derrotare a Laxus-_ Cuando dijo esto el ambiente se deprimió rápidamente – _Mh? Que ocurre?, por cierto donde esta ese engreído?-_ Natsu busco al rededor del lugar, el seguía sin entender la situación

- _Natsu-_ Erza comenzó - _Laxus fue expulsado del gremio-_ Dijo esperando que el pelirosa no hiciera un escándalo, lo que obvio no ocurrió

- _Que, pero abuelo yo estoy bien no era nece...-_ Antes de que Natsu tuviera oportunidad de seguir protestando

- _El se convirtió en un peligro para el gremio-_ Natsu tenia la intención de hablar pero el maestro continuo _\- Es cierto que sobreviviste, pero fue por poco, no puedo correr el riesgo de le ocurra a otro miembro-_ Makarov veía con lastima lo que ocurría

- _Natsu, esa es la decisión del maestro y tenemos que respetarla-_ Erza coloco su mano en el hombro del pequeño, Natsu apreto los puños, el aun no lo aceptaba por completo pero decidió no decir nada mas

- _En lugar de preocuparte por eso-_ Gray se acerco - _Deberías preocuparte por tu derrota, ya que perdiste significa que yo soy mas fuerte-_ El mago de hielo lo dijo con un tono orgulloso, esto molesto a Natsu

- _Y tu deberías preocuparte por tus pantalones-_ Natsu señalaba a Gray que se encontraba en calzoncillos, esto saco una risa a todo el gremio, al fin todo estaba tranquilo

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, ( pequeño adelanto) En el siguiente Natsu ya sera mayor no tan grande como en el inicio manga, sino dos años mas joven (los que tengan buena memoria ya sabrán sobre que escribiré :P ) Y al igual que siempre, consejos, dudas, y sugerencias son bien recibidas, hasta la proxima**


	4. Mago S?

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, gracias a los que dejaron sus opiniones y en especial dudas por que hablando de eso, ahora les pido que al final del episodio le pongan un poco de atención extra por que por primera vez tengo una cosa que decir y unas dudas que aclarar, y bueno continuamos con la rutina

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

Lo demás es narración

Y bueno por eso de los derechos de autor y bla bla bla, Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

 **Ahora una nueva época**

* * *

- _El se convirtió en un peligro para el gremio-_ Natsu tenia la intención de hablar pero el maestro continuo _\- Es cierto que sobreviviste, pero fue por poco, no puedo correr el riesgo de le ocurra a otro miembro-_ Makarov veía con lastima lo que ocurría

- _Natsu, esa es la decisión del maestro y tenemos que respetarla-_ Erza coloco su mano en el hombro del pequeño, Natsu apretó los puños, el aun no lo aceptaba por completo pero decidió no decir nada mas

- _En lugar de preocuparte por eso-_ Gray se acerco - _Deberías preocuparte por tu derrota, ya que perdiste significa que yo soy mas fuerte-_ El mago de hielo lo dijo con un tono orgulloso, esto molesto a Natsu

- _Y tu deberías preocuparte por tus pantalones-_ Natsu señalaba a Gray que se encontraba en calzoncillos, esto saco una risa a todo el gremio, al fin todo estaba tranquilo

* * *

Todo regreso a la normalidad en Fairy Tail, los magos del gremio continuaron viviendo pacíficamente por algunos años pero bueno, si no hubiera acción de vez en cuando, no tendríamos una historia que contar.

* * *

 **Reino de Fiore, en la entrada de Magnolia (algunos años adelante)**

Nos encontramos en la entrada a la ciudad de Magnolia, podemos ver como multitudes de gente entran y salen de la ciudad, a excepción de un par de siluetas – _Me_ _a_ _l_ _e_ _gra estar de vuelta-_ Un chico decía, era un poco alto, con una musculatura considerable, llevaba un pantalón corto con amarres en la parte baja y un chaleco sin mangas

- _Si, después de todo nos costo trabajo regresar a esta ciudad-_ Una pequeña y extraña criatura azul que se encontraba a su lado le respondía, al parecer estaba alegre

- _Bu_ _e_ _no,_ _es hora de que_ _continuemos-_ Dijo el joven mientras volteo para ver a la criatura, ambos se miraron mientras compartían una sonrisa y retomaron su marcha hacia la ciudad

* * *

 **Cuento De Hadas**

Esta vez podemos observar lo que ocurre en Fairy Tail, el gremio seguía siendo igual de alegre y escandaloso que siempre, el edificio se veía exactamente igual que antes, ni el exterior o interior cambio en lo mas mínimo, de lo poco que cambio en este gremio fue que se unieron algunos magos nuevos como Loke, Alzack y Bisca. Loke se encontraba charlando con un par de chicas, mientras que los otros dos conversaban entre ellos.

Otro cambio importante fue que los pequeños que generalmente se la pasaban peleando y haciendo escándalo en el gremio ya habían crecido, pero seguían peleando y haciendo escándalo en el gremio.

- _Las peleas grupales son de hombres_ \- Mientras arroja una mesa hacia la multitud Elfman gritaba feliz, el pequeño de piel morena y pelo blanco creció bastante, era un tipo musculoso y muy alto, que vestía un conjunto de ropas negras y sandalias de madera, su alegría no duro mucho cuando un tipo mas pequeño le dio una patada por detrás, mandándolo a volar para después estrellarse en una pared.

- _Quien sigue_ \- Un joven de buena estatura pero normal grito, mientras ponía un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano, se trataba de Gray, el vestía un pantalón verde pero sin camisa, en la parte superior solo llevaba una cadena en el cuello de donde colgaba una cruz - _No se acobarden-_ Seguía gritando

- _Gray!, estas haciendo que mi bebida sepa amarga-_ Cana gritaba sentada en una mesa al fondo del lugar, mientras que con un brazo rodeaba un barril de cerveza y con la otra mano sostenía un tarro de lo mismo. Ella también había crecido siendo incluso mas alta que Gray, ella solo llevaba unas sandalias, pantalones cortos de color café y un top azul en la parte superior, lo que permitía ver que si había crecido – _Sera mejor que te calmes-_ Dijo mientras regresaba a beber

Mientras tanto en la barra del bar dos chicas de pelo blanco conversaban.

- _Por que tienen que ser tan molestos-_ Decía una de las chicas que tenia el pelo largo con una cola de caballo pero que dejaba caer dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su rostro, era Mirajane, ella en realidad no había cambiado el estilo de su vestimenta, era igual solo que unas tallas mas grande que iban acorde de su nuevo físico - _Tal vez debería ir a callarlos-_ Continuo mientras una vena se le saltaba en la frente

- _Tranquila Nee-san, así es como ellos se divierten-_ La otra chica que usaba el pelo corto trato de calmarla, Lisanna llevaba un vestido de una pieza color violeta claro, no tenia mangas pero usaba unas coderas de tela rosa que lo compensaban

- _Ademas-_ El maestro que se acercaba a ellas desde las escaleras del segundo piso hablo - _E_ _s_ _bueno que utilicen su gran energía en algo-_ Se sentó literalmente en la barra para contemplar a sus hijos divertirse

- _Aun asi son molestos, deberían aprender a calm_ _arse-_ Mirajane seguía molesta, pero para su suerte y disgusto, cierta pelirroja pensaba lo mismo

En una mesa cerca de la entrada, Erza estaba comiendo un pastel de fresa mientras hablaba con Levy McGarden, una de los muchos nuevos magos en el gremio, ella era un poco bajita si la comparas con Erza, usaba un vestido de una sola pieza de color naranja y una cinta amarilla para amarrar su cabello azul.

- _Están causando demasiado alboroto-_ Erza decía esto mientras intentaba calmarse para seguir comiendo su postre, Ella tampoco cambio mucho su vestimenta, seguía llevando la parte superior de una una armadura plateada y una falda corta de color azul, igual que Mirajane solo cambio en su complexión física.

- _Vamos Erza, solo_ _se_ _están divir..._ \- Levy dejo de hablar, miro con horror como un mago fue lanzado en su dirección, lo que ocurrió fue el peor de todos los posibles escenarios, en su trayectoria hacia la pared, el tiro al suelo el pastel de Erza, la pelirroja permaneció en silencio mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra, y una leve aura amenazante comenzó a brotar de ella

- _Eso te enseñara a no interrumpirme mientras charlo-_ Loke, uno de los nuevos magos del gremio hablaba mientras se dirigía a una mesa con dos chicas, el chico tenia el pelo naranja corto, lleva una chaqueta verde con un gorro de piel, debajo una playera naranja, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés. Al parecer no le agrado que le atacaran mientras intentaba, conquistar a las damas.

De repente todo desearon que la tierra se los tragara, Erza golpeo con ambos puños la mesa donde se encontraba, todos se asustaron – _Todo el mundo...-_ Dirigió una mirada de muerte a Gray que estaba abrazando a Elfam mientras ambos temblaban

-" _Por que rayos nos mira a nosotros"-_ Elfman y Gray solo podían preguntarse, por que de los cientos de magos aquí ellos tendrían que sufrir su ira?

- _Todo tiene un limite, deben aprender a comportarse dentro del gremio-_ Todos asintieron con temor, para su suerte a alguien no le agradaba que Erza tomara el control

- _Quien te crees para dar ordenes-_ Mirajane se acerco desde la barra, dejando confundida a Erza

- _Pero, Mira acaso no te estabas quejando hace un segundo del ruido-_ Lisanna tenia razón, pero a Mirajane no le importaba

- _Eso no es cierto-_ Mirajane lo negaba con la cabeza - _Ademas-_ Dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a la pelirroja – _Aunque así fuera, por que ella tiene que ordenar les lo que tienen hacer-_ Continuo mientras señalaba a Erza con su dedo indice

Erza suspiro intentando mantenerse tranquila mientras se preparaba para hablar, pero Mirajane dijo algo que no le agrado

- _Solo es una mujer gorda-_ Mira le dijo esto con un tono despectivo

- _Que dijiste_ \- Un aura roja que parecía tener sed de violencia surgió de Erza – _Maldita bastarda huesuda-_ Tan pronto como dijo esto se lanzo hacia Mirajane, comenzaron un intercambio de patadas que las mandaban a volar de un lado a otro casi por turnos, destruyendo el gremio en el proceso

- _No eran ellas las molestas por la pelea?-_ Preguntaba Elfam mientras una gota de sudor cayo por su nuca

- _Esto es molesto,_ _dicen una cosa y hacen otra totalmente diferente_ _-_ Gray se quejaba mientras observaba el encuentro

De regreso a la pelea, Erza y Mirajane comenzaron un prueba de fuerza, se tomaron de ambas manos intentando empujarse una a otra, mientras sus cabezas chocaban los insultos seguían siendo lanzados,

- _Cerda-_ Decía Mirajane

- _Maldita semi-desnuda-_ Respondía la pelirroja

- _Abuelo si siguen con eso terminaran destruyendo el gremio-_ Macao gritaba preocupado mientras se escondía detrás de la barra

- _Que le ocurre a esta generación, si ahora son así no me los quiero_ _ni_ _imaginar_ _en_ _el_ _futuro-_ Wakaba termino de hablar solo para ser golpeado por un banco que voló directo a su rostro para después quedar inconsciente

- _Ellos pelean por que notan que su oponente vale la pena, y con ello mejoran, no hay nada de que preocuparse-_ Makarov siguió bebiendo. Claramente no aprendió de lo que le paso a Natsu, pero bueno si ya nos los dejara pelear ya no seria Fairy Tail aunque...

La pelea se estaba tornando seria, Erza se había re-equipado con su Morning Star Armor, esta es un traje de una pieza que en la parte superior esta decorado de naranja y amarillo estando hecha de cuero, la armadura no tiene piernas, estas están cubiertas por mallas de red, y por ultimo usa unas botas con tacón alto, está armadura esta acompañada de dos espadas a una mano. Esta armadura le permite lanzar magia de sus espadas y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Por su lado Mirajane uso su magia de take over, la Satan Soul,, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, una cicatriz apareció en su ojo derecho, su cabello se volvió mas largo al punto en que su cola de caballo callo sobre su frente, sus orejas se hicieron verdes y grandes, sus antebrazos se cubrieron de escamas y su vestimenta cambio a un traje de una única pieza con el abdomen aun expuesto, Esto incremento todas sus habilidades en combate. Ella junto sus manos enfrente de ella y así creo una esfera de magia oscura - _Demon Blast_ – Dijo mientras parecía lista para atacar

-" _Después de todo creo que debí_ _haberlas_ _deten_ _ido_ _"-_ Una gota de sudor cayo por su nuca mientras se arrepentía de no haberlas detenido mientras podía

Cuando estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataque, la puerta del gremio se abrió, dejando observar al mismo par de siluetas que estaban hace un tiempo en la entrada de la ciudad.

- _Hola a chicos, estamos de vuelta-_ El joven dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- _Aye-_ la pequeña criatura dijo con una voz infantil

Todos incluso las dos que peleaban se voltearon para ver al chico y devolverle la sonrisa

- _Je, estas de vuelta, pelear ahora si sera divertido-_ Gray decía esto mientras chocaba su puño en la mano

- _Hoo,_ _yhe,_ _genial esto a merita celebrar-_ Cana dijo de manera desinteresada y monótona mientras tomaba cerveza directamente del barril

- _Jeje, es de hombres recibir a un compañero con una pelea-_ Elfman se paraba junto a Gray

- _Como te fue en tu misión, joven mago-_ Makarov pregunto mas tranquilo, mientras agarraba de nuevo su tarro de cerveza

- _Excelente abuelo-_ El joven mago se acerco a la barra, pasando al lado de todos - _Ustedes no son l_ _a_ _s que deberían evitar que la gente destruya el gremio?-_ Les dijo con una sonrisa al par que se encontraba aun con sus ataques preparados

Ellas solo se vieron una a otra, cancelaron sus ataques y regresaron a su forma habitual

- _La gorda comenzó todo-_ Mirajane dijo mientras se volteaba, Erza la miro con ira, pero se limito a calmarse y dirigirse con el maestro seguida por la albina

- _Maestro, la misión fue todo un éxito-_ El no dejaba de sonreír

- _Bueno, Natsu con eso va otra misión de clase S a tu historial-_ Makarov tomo la hoja de la petición y la metió en un libro enorme – _Bien hecho_ -

Natsu sonrió y miro a Erza y Mirajane - _Con esta he completado mas misiones de clase S que ustedes-_ Dijo muy orgulloso

Al par le tomo un tiempo procesar lo que dijo – _Que? Eso es imposible-_ Mirajane inmediatamente tomo el libro de registros y comenzó a revisarlo

- _Eso es cierto Maestro?-_ Pregunto Erza de manera tranquila

- _Si_ -El maestro le quito el registro a la albina y empezó a leer – _Con esta misión, Natsu Dragneel tiene un total de 87 misiones de clase S completadas-_ El pauso mientras buscaba el resto de números- Mientras que _Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet tienen-_ Pauso para rezar que nada ocurriera – _86 misiones clase S completas –_ Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el gremio pero no duro mucho.

- _El pequeño Natsu es todo un mago clase S-_ Macao celebro

- _Los pequeños crecen tan rápido-_ Wakaba lloraba de orgullo, aunque el no contribuyo en nada

- _Eso es genial Natsu-nii-_ Romeo, el hijo de Macao que al igual que su padre tenia el pelo morado pero piel clara, se acerco al pelirosa mientras los ojos le brillaban

- _Aye, Natsu es todo un mago ahora-_ Cuando Happy dijo esto Natsu se sonrojo un poco por el alago - _Pero sigue siendo un tacaño que no compra suficientes pescados_ \- A Natsu se le salto una vena mientras veía al pequeño gato volador

- _El es todo un hombre-_ Elfman continuo al igual que todos, festejando la hazaña sin darse cuenta de que solo estaban empeorando las cosas, tanto Erza como Mirajane estaban emanando un aura siniestra, a ninguna le gustaba perder

- _Ya veo, esto solo significa que he aflojado el ritmo con el tiempo-_ Erza decía con una voz siniestra – _Esta bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo como mago de clase S-_ Dijo seria - _"No me quedare atrás_ "- Pensó, esto demostraba que también le encantaban los retos

- _Ho, disfrútalo mientras puedas-_ Mirajane volteo a ver a Natsu – _No te durara mucho Natsu -_ se acerco a la mesa de Elfman y Lisanna _– Vamos chicos_ _tenemos que hacer una misión,_ _no puedo dejar que alguien del lado de Erza me supere!-_ Gotas de sudor cayeron de ambos hermanos

- _A que se refiere con el lado de Erza?-_ Natsu pregunto, Makarov, Macao y Wakaba solo se rieron nerviosamente

- _Vamos Mira-nee, Natsu apenas llego vamos a festejar-_ Lisanna trato de calmar la situación

- _No es de hombres abandonar el festejo de un compañero-_ Tan pronto dijo esto, Elfman termino incrustado en un muro, todos soltaron carcajadas al ver como Mirajane lo mando a volar

- _Traidores-_ Mirajane se sentó resignada al lado de su hermana que reía nerviosamente

- _Suficiente escándalo, que comience la fiesta_ \- Cana ya estaba tomando como si no hubiera un mañana

Y bueno, la definición de "fiesta" en Fairy Tail era básicamente, una pelea de todos contra todos, sillas y botellas volaban, algunos como Cana y el maestro se limitaron a beber y divertirse observando el campo de batalla.

-" _Es bueno ver que todo esta yendo bien"-_ El maestro pensó mientras sonreía por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a el, no sabia que pronto una mala decisión pondría a muchos de sus pequeños en riesgo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el tercer episodio, lo corto aquí por que lo siguiente que escribiré me parece importante y no quiero dejarlo a la mitad y lo se, lo siento se que en este episodio la historia no avanzo mucho (por no decir nada) pero en el otro lo hará ;)  
**

 **Y bien lo que les quería decir en realidad lo debería haber puesto en las propiedades de la historia (pero bueno soy un genio y no lo hice) Y como al menos yo no me daría cuenta si lo editaran a la mitad de la historia pues creo que debo escribirlo.**

 **Eso es que ya les puedo decir quien sera la pareja de Natsu, y es Mirajane al inicio iba a ser Erza (Si soy de esos que nunca quieren que el protagonista se quede con la principal, digo "esos" por que no creo ser el único) pero después me puse a pensar en como seria con Mirajane y ya tengo varias cosas pensadas así que al final gano Mirajane. Ustedes dirán "Por que es importante como para escribirlo?", bueno por que yo no he leído algunas historias, solo porque la pareja no me gusta, Entonces a los que no les agrade esta pareja pues ya están advertidos que eso ocurrirá (Después de todo, es mi culpa por no ponerlo en las propiedades desde el inicio) y desde ahora digo que no habrá harem (Tal vez luego, si hago otro fic, que por cierto ya pensé como seria, pero en este no) y si habrá otras parejas pero seré sincero, tendrán poco de lo que escriba dedicado a ellas o tal vez surjan hasta el final, en el epilogo que planeo hacer  
**

 **Y la duda es, que prefieren? un capitulo de alrededor de 2,000 palabras cada tres o cuatro días como hasta ahora o uno semanal de unas 5,000 o 6,000? (aprovechen de exigirme ahora que estoy de vacaciones XD)  
**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron esto ultimo (imagino que pocos T-T) y aun mas gracias a los que se tomaran el tiempo de participar y como siento que pedir que lo respondan por las reviews parece una manera mala de forzarlos a opinar (o al menos yo pensaría algo como esto "este wey solo quiere mas reviews, ni le importa lo que pienso") también haré una encuesta, así que estén pendientes a eso y háganme lo saber por el medio que gusten. Y por ultimo perdón por alargar tanto esto ultimo (se que puede ser molesto)  
**

 **Gracias y como siempre, consejos, opiniones y dudas son bien recibidas**


	5. De entrenamiento

Hola a todos aquí está el quinto episodio, no se preocupen no abandone la historia, pero si tuve contratiempos para escribirla, que contratiempos podría tener?, pues que en resumidas cuentas me quede sin computadora por una semana, lo sé, como pude sobrevivir?, gracias los que dejaron opiniones y dudas lean lo de abajo para que le diga que ocurrió con la pregunta que les hice (aunque ya es obvio) y algo sobre la historia que le quiero aclarar, y aqui va… la rutina :/

- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

Y el resto es narración

Y con mi suerte… no quiero saber qué ocurre si no pongo esto, Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Y a leer

* * *

- _Ho, disfrútalo mientras puedas-_ Mirajane volteo a ver a Natsu – _No te durara mucho Natsu -_ se acerco a la mesa de Elfman y Lisanna _– Vamos chicos_ _tenemos que hacer una misión,_ _no puedo dejar que alguien del lado de Erza me supere!-_ Gotas de sudor cayeron de ambos hermanos

- _A que se refiere con el lado de Erza?-_ Natsu pregunto, Makarov, Macao y Wakaba solo se rieron nerviosamente

- _Vamos Mira-nee, Natsu apenas llego vamos a festejar-_ Lisanna trato de calmar la situación

- _No es de hombres abandonar el festejo de un compañero-_ Tan pronto dijo esto, Elfman termino incrustado en un muro, todos soltaron carcajadas al ver como Mirajane lo mando a volar

- _Traidores-_ Mirajane se sentó resignada al lado de su hermana que reía nerviosamente

- _Suficiente escándalo, que comience la fiesta_ \- Cana ya estaba tomando como si no hubiera un mañana

Y bueno, la definición de "fiesta" en Fairy Tail era básicamente, una pelea de todos contra todos, sillas y botellas volaban, algunos como Cana y el maestro se limitaron a beber y divertirse observando el campo de batalla.

-" _Es bueno ver que todo esta yendo bien"-_ El maestro pensó mientras sonreía por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a el, no sabia que pronto una mala decisión pondría a muchos de sus pequeños en riesgo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en Fairy Tail...**

Era alrededor de medio día, el gremio ya estaba abierto, todos los magos estaban haciendo lo que todos los días, pero alguien en especial, parecía muy motivada a trabajar hoy. Mirajane estaba en el segundo piso del gremio observando un tablón que tenía algunos trabajos pegados en él, eran las misiones de clase S, de estas misiones solo pueden hacerse cargo los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail. Al parecer la albina tenía la intención de tomar una.

 _-Mira-nee, ya escogiste cual misión tomaremos?_ \- Lisanna preguntaba desde el primer piso, el que ella y Elfman pudieran asistir a misiones de este tipo se debía solo a que Mirajane los llevaba y se hacía cargo de las situaciones difíciles, pero ellos aún no tenían permitido ir al segundo piso ya que no estaban listos para tomar una por si solos.

- _Aún estoy pensando-_ Mirajane grito desde el segundo piso, al parecer no era capaz de elegir una misión.

- _No es de hombres hacer esperar una aventura!-_ Elfman se quejó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su hermana mayor.

Mirajane aun pensaba en que sería lo mejor -" _La ultima misión que tomo Erza tenía una recompensa de 275,000 Jewels"-_ Ella evaluaba las recompensas que veía -" _Y la de Natsu al parecer fue de 350,000"-_ Ella empezó a poner una cara de frustración - _"Tengo que encontrar una con mayor valor, y así callare a ese bocón"-_ Miro fijamente un cartel que estaba hasta el lado derecho del tablón -" _Pero la única misión con mayor valor se trata de encontrar y derrotar al rey de las bestias"-_ Ella finalmente tomo la petición -" _No puede ser tan difícil como lo hacen ver"-_ Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar al primer piso.

- _Maestro, chicos ya decidí que misión tomaremos-_ La albina llamo a sus hermanos mientras caminaba en dirección a Makarov que se encontraba en la barra bebiendo.

- _Al fin-_ Lisanna corrió hacia su hermana seguida de Elfman

- _Y por qué trabajo te decidiste finalmente?-_ El maestro pregunto mientras extendía la mano pidiendo la petición

- _Por este-_ Mirajane decía con seguridad mientras entregaba las misiones. Los ojos de Makarov se abrieron levemente.

- _Estas segura de esta es la que tomaran Mirajane-_ A la albina le extraño el tono serio con el que el maestro le hablo y no solo a ella, el par que observaba también notaron algo raro, que podría estar mal?

- _Y por qué no habría de estarlo?-_ Mirajane pregunto molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos

- _Por nada-_ El maestro tomo el libro de registros y lo puso frente a la albina - _Firma aquí-_ Él le dio una pluma

Mirajane firmo en el libro, Makarov reviso que todo estuviera en orden, puso a un lado el libro de registro y observo a los jóvenes magos - _Que tenga suerte mis pequeños-_ Dijo serio, pero no duro mucho – _Diviértanse y actúen con el corazón-_ El alzo el dedo índice mientras sonreía.

- _Siempre maestro-_ Lisanna respondió mientras también alzaba su dedo, Elfman solo sonrió, después ambos se apresuraron a alcanzar a Mirajane que ya iba en dirección a la puerta

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- El maestro pensaba mientras veía como el trio de palo blanco salía de del gremio

* * *

 **Minutos después**

El trio de hermanos se encontraban caminando dentro de la ciudad, ya se disponían a partir hacia la misión, pero de repente Lisanna salió corriendo - _Lisanna? A dónde vas?-_ Elfman pregunto confundido, pero la respuesta se volvió obvia cuando a lo lejos sentados a la sombra de una árbol en el parque de Magnolia pudo ver a un chico de pelo rosa y a un gato azul que discutían.

- _Que les ocurre a ustedes dos?-_ Lisanna pregunto a los dos que discutían entre sí sin siquiera verse

- _Natsu es un demonio-_ El pequeño gato con cómicas lágrimas en los ojos alzaba los brazos para enfatizar lo que decía _-El quemo todos los pescados que conseguimos-_ Luego señalo al dragón slayer

 _-Yo no los queme-_ Natsu se volteaba mientras hacia un puchero y cruzaba los brazos _-Solo los tosté un poco para que supieran bien-_

 _-Ustedes dos no deberían pelear así-_ Lisanna se acercó a Natsu, mientras lo reprendía con la mirada _-Después de todo Happy es nuestro hijo, y el padre debe comportarse-_ Ella cambio su gesto a una sonrisa

 _-Sigues diciendo eso?-_ Natsu seguía viendo a otro lado mientras un ligero rubor broto en sus mejillas

 _-Si porque somos una familia-_ Lisanna le dio una gran sonrisa

 _-De que están hablando?-_ El pequeño gato pregunto muy confundido

 _-Nada importante Happy-_ Natsu le grito al pequeño gato mientras desesperadamente movía sus manos frente a él, no quería que Happy supiera de la historia de cómo fue que incubo su huevo junto a Lisanna

 _-Hey Lisanna, apresúrate recuerda que tenemos trabajo que hacer-_ Elfman y Mirajane se acercaron al ellos

 _-Trabajo?-_ Natsu pregunto

 _-Sí, Nee-chan nos llevara en una misión de clase S-_ Elfman presumía que asistiría a una misión complicada

 _-Enserio?-_ Natsu volteo a ver a Mirajane _-Cual?-_

 _-Se trata de acabar con el rey de los monstruos "La bestia"-_ Mirajane lo dijo como si no fuera nada _-Ha estado molestando a un pueblo cercano al bosque, al sur de aquí-_ Ella señalo el lugar

 _-Si quieres acompañarnos Natsu?-_ Lisanna ofreció

 _-Por supu...-_ Natsu estaba emocionado por ir en una misión al igual que siempre, pero fue cortado en seco

 _-Estoy en contra de eso-_ Elfman puso una mano abierta enfrente de Natsu _-Un hombre debe proteger a su familia por sí mismo-_ Se señaló a si mismo con el pulgar mientras sacaba el pecho, él estaba confiado en que el bastaría para derrotar a la "Bestia" por si mismo

 _-Eh?-_ El peli rosa no comprendía a que se debía esa actitud _-Elfman eres un envidioso-_ Natsu le reclamo de manera cómica al de pelo blanco _-Pero supongo que puedo pasarlo porque tu solo nunca podrías ir a una misión así-_ Natsu decía esto mientras cubría su boca con una mano e intentaba no reír

 _-Que dijiste?-_ Elfman cayó en juego

Mirajane generalmente no tendría problemas con llevar a Natsu con ellos, pero esta vez quería ir sola para poder poner de nuevo en empate el número de misiones S que ambos han completado, por lo que esta vez agradeció que fuera Elfman quien impidiera que se le uniera _-Elfman, Lisanna tenemos que partir-_ El grupo de hermanos le dio un gesto de despedida al dragon slayer y partieron a la misión

 _-Suerte-_ El peli rosa se resignó y se despidió _-"Supongo que debería regresar al gremio, podría tomar un trabajo yo también"-_ Natsu volteo a ver a al pequeño gato _-Vamos Happy, Estoy encendido-_

 _-De que estas hablando?-_ El pequeño no entendía de donde salió tanta motivación, pero aun así siguió a Natsu

-" _La bestia?_..."- Mientras caminaba al gremio Natsu intentaba recordar algo

* * *

 **En el gremio unas horas más tarde.**

Natsu y Happy entraron en el gremio, Natsu aún estaba intentando recordar eso que lo molestaba pero, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Erza hablar alterada con el maestro - _Que pasa?-_ Él les pregunto a ambos, ellos se voltearon a donde se encontraba el peli rosa.

- _Natsu tenemos problemas-_ Erza dijo mientras le mostro a Natsu un papel

- _Qué ocurre?-_ Natsu pregunto totalmente confundido

 _-Lee esa ficha-_ El maestro le dijo al joven mago

 _-Espera esta cosa no es?...-_ Natsu reconoció inmediatamente a la criatura, era la misma que en la petición de Mirajane

 _-Exactamente-_ Erza estaba totalmente preocupada, pero por qué?

 _-Pero si esto es cierto-_ Natsu seguía viendo la ficha que se le entrego _-Esa misión debería ser registrada como misión clase SS-_ Esta misiones era una nivel superior a la de mago clase S, por lo que solo Mystogan y Gildarst tenían la aprobación del maestro para realizarlas.

 _-Supongo que los habitantes del pueblo no tienen suficiente dinero para pagar una misión como esa-_ El maestro explicaba esto mientras cruzaba sus brazos _-Así que decidieron falsificar los datos del objetivo-_ El suspiro con frustración

 _-Y que ocurre con Lisanna, Mira y Elfman?-_ La imagen de sus amigos llego como un relámpago a su mente

El maestro los miro fijamente _-Ustedes tienen que alcanzarlos-_ El empezó a hablar muy serio _-Si ellos se encuentran con ese monstruo-_ Su voz expresaba preocupación _-Ni siquiera Mira podría hacerle frente por completo-_

Sin más que esperar _-Natsu hay que darnos prisa-_ Erza dijo mientras caminaba fuera del gremio y se re-equipaba con su Armadura de Alas Negras, la pelirroja comenzó a volar

 _-Si ahora voy-_ Natsu volteo a ver al pequeño gato azul - _Happy quedate aquí puede ser peligroso-_ Natsu dijo como una orden

El pequeño gato generalmente estaría en contra de esta idea pero, esta vez al ver la expresión del dragon slayer accedió - _Aye, sé que todos regresaran bien-_ El pequeño gato obviamente le dio ánimos a Natsu, aunque unas pequeñas pero graciosas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Natsu solo sonrió, espera pero si Happy no lo lleva como le mantendría el paso a Erza que si podía volar?, bueno con la lacrima del dragon de rayo obtuvo algunas ventajas.

Natsu corrió en dirección a la puerta, salto muy alto pero antes de hacer contacto con el suelo, su cuerpo se convirtió en un rayo, que desapareció de la vista de todos rápidamente mientras iba tras Erza

* * *

 **Mientras tanto a las afueras de un pueblo destruido**

- _Haaaaa-_ Mirajane fue lanzada por una gran criatura que se acercaba lentamente a ella, Era una gran criatura que era tres veces más alta que ella, era un monstruo de color verde y rojo, con grandes cuernos amarrillos y que tenía los ojos en blanco.

La criatura la sujeto por el brazo mientras rugía fuertemente, comenzó a apretarla, Mirajane intentaba zafarse pero era imposible, el monstruo estaba a punto de terminar con ella cuando repentinamente la arrojó al suelo, se dio media vuelta parecía que algo lo incómodo. Era Elfman, tenía su brazo convertido en el de una bestia de color negro, estaba jadeando - _No es de hombres dejarle todo el trabajo a su hermana-_ Dos círculos de magia color morado aparecieron debajo de Elfman y la bestia respectivamente, - _Beast Soul: Take Over-_ Ambos comenzaron a brillar, Mirajane no entendió bien que ocurrió debido a que apenas se reponía de ser golpeada, de repente perecía como si estuviera viendo doble, una bestia exactamente igual que la que ataco a Mirajane apareció frente a ella, solo que con colores más brillante y además tenia pupilas.

- _Elfman...-_ Mirajane finalmente comprendió que su hermano había utilizado su magia para copiar a la bestia

La bestia rugió, pero fue callada por un golpe muy potente en el mentón que la hizo retroceder unos pasos, antes de recuperar el equilibrio volvió a ser impactada solo que esta vez lo recibió en el estómago. Elfman había incrementado mucho su fuerza y velocidad, era la primera vez que la bestia recibía daño realmente, Elfman sujeto a la bestia que se encontraba inclinada debido al golpe en su estómago por sus cuernos y la hizo girar varias veces a su alrededor y después la soltó mandándola a chocar contra un árbol, la bestia rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a correr en dirección a el mago, alcanzo a darle un golpe en el rostro, pero inmediatamente fue sujetada por el cuello, Elfman la azoto contra el suelo generando un pequeño cráter, luego comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos logro darle alguno pero la bestia logro atrapar ambos puños, comenzaron a medir fuerzas, pero aprovechando su posición Elfman se soltó y acertó una patada en el rostro de la bestia que ya no pudo defenderse, el mago continuo golpeando a la bestia ya inconsciente.

Mirajane estaba impresionada por lo que su hermano había hecho, pero estaba aún más preocupada porque él no se detenía - _Elfman-_ Ella intento llamarlo pero él no respondió _-Elfman es suficiente!-_ El mago se detuvo, Mirajane pensó que todo estaba bien, pero esa idea se desvaneció muy rápido, cuando su hermano se volteo, sus pupilas ya no eran visibles, tenía los ojos completamente blancos, se acercó a Mirajane que intentaba entender que ocurrió hasta que su mente se ilumino – _No puede ser... acaso la bestia?-_ Elfman lanzo un golpe hacia su hermana que solo pudo bloquearlo y fue enviada lejos

* * *

 **A unos metros del lugar**

Erza buscaba desde el aire donde podrían encontrarse el trio de hermanos, una explosión y una nube de polvo que sobresalía de los arboles llamo su atención – _Natsu, los encontré-_ Le dijo al peli rosa que se encontraba en el suelo justamente debajo de ella

- _Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa-_ Natsu se convirtió en rayo y siguió a la pelirroja

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como la "Demonio" de Fairy Tail era enviada a volar por un simple manotazo

Mirajane se puso de pie mientras mantenía su mano izquierda sujetando su brazo derecho, estaba jadeando y totalmente sucia - _Elfman reacciona maldición!-_

Elfman se posiciono delante de su hermana, alzo el brazo en todo lo alto, al parecer tenía la intención de terminarla, Mira no tenía energías ni mentales o físicas como para evadir el ataque, y en su estado sería un golpe fatal, Elfman dejó caer el brazo, Mira lo había aceptado, que sería su fin, pero el golpe nunca llego.

- _Lamento haber tardado tanto-_ Cierto mago peli rosa estaba sosteniendo con ambos brazos la mano de Elfman, tenía una leve sonrisa

- _Nat...-_ Mira no pudo terminar porque algo la sujeto

Erza en su armadura de alas negras la estaba sosteniendo de los brazos lejos de Elfman - _Erza-_ Natsu grito mientras dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Elfman _-Llévate a Mira de aquí, yo me hare cargo de esto-_ Dijo al voltear a ver al par. Mira no entendía como podía decir eso, era obvia la diferencia de poder mágico.

Erza solo vio a Natsu, vio que hablaba en serio con lo de hacerse cargo - _Natsu, estas seguro de eso?-_ La pregunta sorprendió a Mirajane que no podía creer que Erza estuviera lo estuviera pensando

- _No podrá hacerse cargo!-_ Mira hablaba con desesperación - _Deben ir los dos, si yo pude hacerlo Natsu tampoco podrá-_

 _-Erza-_ Natsu estaba serio _-Tú tienes que asegurarte que Mira este a salvo, como ella esta, no puedo pelear si sigue cerca-_ Él volteo a ver a Elfman que comenzaba a acercarse -Váyanse _al gremio yo llevare a Elfman y a Lisanna de regreso_ \- El termino

En ese momento Mirajane se dio cuenta de que Natsu no sabía que esa bestia era Elfman – _Natsu espera –_ La albina intento decir pero algo preocupante ocurrió

Lisanna se acercó volando usando su magia hacia el peli rosa, se detuvo a su lado y le pregunto – _Natsu?, que haces aquí?-_ Ella no comprendía por que el dragon slayer estaba aquí

- _Ese monstruo es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creían-_ El comenzó a ponerse en una posición de pelea, su poder mágico incrementaba poco a poco – _Esa cosa en realidad debería ser clasificado para una misión clase SS-_ Las hermanas albinas no entendían eso, porque habría ocurrido un error así en las peticiones? – _Pero no se preocupen-_ Un aura de fuego comenzó a brotar de el _\- No permitiré que nada les ocurra-_ apretó los puños mientras rayos comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor _-_ _Mōdo Raienryū –_ Natsu había activado su modo de llamas eléctricas - _Puño Relámpago del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas_ – Natsu rodeo su puño con fuego y electricidad, después se lanzó contra el monstruo pero cuando estaba a punto de impactar su rostro

- _No, detente-_ Mirajane junto todas sus fuerzas y logro gritar, esto hizo que el peli rosa se detuviera pero Elfman no dudo en darle un puñetazo que lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra unas rocas detrás de Lisanna - _Esa cosa estaba a punto de matarme-_ Mirajane continuaba mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente - _Entonces Elfman intento asumir a la "Bestia" para intentar protegerme-_ _Todos se sorprendieron, no podían creer lo que escuchaban._

Lisanna volteo a ver al monstruo enfrente de ellos - _Entonces... él es Elf-niichan?-_ No quería creerlo, pero cuando su hermana lo confirmo no le quedo remedio

- _Si, al parecer fue demasiado poder mágico para que Elfman lo controlara- Mirajane apenas podía hablar_ - _Tienen que huir de aquí-_ Ella le dijo mientras se quedaba sin aliento, pero Lisanna no la escucho

- _Elf-niichan, no me reconoces?-_ Lisanna se acercó a Elfman, ignorando los gritos de su hermana mayor que le decían que no se acercara _-Soy yo, Lisanna, hay esta Mira-nee y Natsu está por allá-_ Dijo señalando a su hermana que era cargada por Erza, Natsu seguía sin poder levantarse de los escombros de roca _-Vamos hermano, recobra el sentido, nadie se enojara contigo-_ Ella extendió sus brazo, indicando que quería darle un abrazo, Elfman inclino un poco la cabeza, esto hizo creer a las dos hermanas que había recobrado la razón _-Después de todo somos una familia, recuerdas?-_ Elfman alzo su brazo por encima de su cabeza, luego lo bajo, dejándolo caer con todo su peso sobre el costado de Lisanna, el tiempo corría más lento para Mirajane, ella solo podía ver como su hermana pequeña volaba lejos del lugar, Elfman rugió y se dirigió hacia Natsu el tampoco creía lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, Erza inmediatamente voló hasta el lugar donde aterrizo Lisanna con Mirajane en brazos

Cuando encontraron a Lisanna ella esta consiente, pero su mirada estaba ida - _Lisanna!, estas despierta?, puedes moverte?-_ Mira sentía que el mundo colapsaba

Sin poder dirigirle una mirada Lisanna logro hablar- _Mira-nee?, estas bien?-_ Ella aún se preocupaba por los demás - _Hermana, me siento extraña-_ Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar

- _Lisanna, no te puedes marchar, debes ser fuerte-_ Mira intentaba sujetar a su hermana que ahora estaba elevándose, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la mayor de los hermanos cuando Lisanna comenzó a desvanecerse - _Lisanna!-_ Mira grito cuando su hermana desapareció, estaba de rodillas en el piso intentando contener sus lágrimas, con una mano se tapaba la boca para evitar llorar, Erza solo guardo silencio, no quería atormentar a Mira más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero de repente comenzaron a sentir una gran presión mágica, voltearon a ver el lugar desde el que la sintieron, un pilar de luz naranja ilumino todo el lugar, que podría estar pasando ahora

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

Elfman sujetaba a Natsu por el cuello, El peli rosa no sabía qué hacer, el que se encontraba enfrente de él era Elfman, no quería lastimarlo, además de que aún no salía por completo del shock que le causo ver a Lisanna ser golpeada de esa manera, pero si quería evitar más víctimas de las que ya había permitido tenía que reaccionar - _Raienryū no Hōkō –_ Un gran rugido de fuego y rayos impacto a Elfman de frente provocando que soltara a el dragon slayer, Natsu tosió un poco y se levantó lentamente – _Quiero detenerte-_ Su pelo cubría sus ojos _\- Pero como estoy ahora es imposible para mi hacerlo-_ Un aura naranja comenzó a salir de el _\- así que aun que no quiero herirte –_ Unas escamas naranjas salieron en sus mejillas al igual que unas marcas en sus brazos _\- Voy a ir con todo –_ Una gran cantidad de poder mágico empezó a sentirse _\- Impulso Naranja –_ Era un poder increíble

Por instinto Elfman aun siendo controlado por la bestia retrocedió unos pasos, Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante, en un instante desapareció y al segundo siguiente apareció frente a Elfman, su velocidad era literalmente la de un rayo - _Raienryū no Gekitetsu_ – El peli rosa golpeo el rostro del albino, una explosión de fuego y rayos surgió del golpe, Elfman retrocedió unos metros mientras se inclinaba, pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron de su nariz, el dio rugido que hizo estremecer todo el bosque, inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Natsu, intento darle varios golpes pero el dragon slayer los esquivo con facilidad, el peli rosa expulso poder mágico brillante y con eso basto para que Elfman tuviera que cubrirse, cuando el albino pudo ver de nuevo Natsu ya no estaba, volteo en todas direcciones pero no encontró al peli rosa.

El dragon slayer está en el aire, a unos metros sobre Elfman –" _Aun no controlo el impulso por completo"-_ El comenzó a girar sobre su cintura, tenía los brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo –" _Así que tengo que terminar rápido_ "- Sus brazos y manos se rodearon de fuego y rayos - _Guren Bakuraijin_ \- Un tornado de llamas y electricidad salió disparado desde el cielo conforme el giraba su cuerpo en dirección contraria, él lo lanzo en dirección a Elfman, este solo pudo notar el ataque cuando todo el bosque fue iluminado por él, después de que ese resplandor se fuera se podía ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Elfman en el suelo quemado, un leve humo salía de él, al parecer fue ligeramente quemado.

Natsu aterrizo al lado de Elfman –" _Lo siento_ "- se hecho al albino al hombro –" _por todo"-_ comenzó a caminar

Unos minutos después

Natsu se acercó a las chicas que avanzaban lento – _Lo siento, tuve que dejarlo fuera de combate_ \- Natsu decía mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y dejaba a un Elfman inconsciente en el piso

- _Gracias-_ Mirajane con lágrimas se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Elfman

* * *

 **Algunos días después en Magnolia.**

El funeral de Lisanna se llevó a cabo hace unos días, todos tenían caras de total tristeza, habían perdido a un miembro de su familia, aunque había personas que sufrían más que otras.

Elfman no dejaba de llorar en nombre de su hermana, aunque todos intentaban convencerlo de lo contrario, él no podía dejar de culparse por la muerte de Lisanna.

Un día se encontraba visitando la tumba de su hermana, no la de la iglesia si no la que Natsu construyo en la casa donde solian jugar juntos, aun culpándose por lo ocurrido, su hermana mayor estaba con él, se veía preocupada ante la actitud de su hermano, de repente Natsu apareció detrás de los árboles y se acercó al albino.

- _Lo siento-_ Elfman aun con lágrimas en los ojos _-Yo tuve la cul…-_ No pudo terminar de hablar

 _-Deja de disculparte idiota-_ Esto sorprendió incluso a Mirajane _-Crees que Lisanna podrá descansar en paz si te ve sufriendo así?-_ Los hermanos Strauss escuchaban atentos lo que el dragon slayer decía, el solo apretó los puños _\- Ella era alegre, de seguro ella desearía que sigamos viviendo con una sonrisa-_ Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensando en eso _-Así que demuéstrale como un verdadero hombre vive su vida-_ Elfman volteo a ver la tumba de su hermana

 _-Un verdadero hombre?-_ Elfman volteo a ver al peli rosa _-Natsu-_

 _-Levántate-_ Natsu se dio media vuelta _-hay que volver al gremio-_ Les dio una sonrisa triste a ambos hermanos, ellos se quedaron pensativos, pero después lo siguieron.

* * *

 **Un par de semanas después**

Podemos ver que el gremio había vuelto a su bullicio habitual después de unos días del entierro de Lisanna al fin los ánimos habían mejorado un poco en el gremio, en una mesa podemos observar sentados juntos a Elfman, Mirajane y a Natsu, al ser los que más lamentaron la perdida de la maga, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos en un intento de ayudarse a superarlo, Elfman se notaba un poco más animado, al parecer las palabras de Natsu le sirvieron.

Los tres conversaban de manera amena, pero Natsu en algún momento de la conversación dejo de hablar, aunque él no lo diera a notar tanto como el albino también se culpaba por la muerte de Lisanna, él pensaba que si hubiera sido capaz de detener a Elfman de manera rápida, él no hubiera podido atacar a Lisanna por lo que ella estaría viva, él pensaba en eso muy a menudo, en su cabeza le parecía una buena idea el alejarse de todo por un tiempo, pero no se lo había comentado a nadie, de repente un golpe en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- _Hey, no me ignores cuando te hablo_ – Mira le dio un golpe que instantáneamente le saco un chichón – _Te digo que si quieres cenar hoy con nosotros_ –

\- _He? –_ Natsu tardo en captar la idea _– Que!? Ha si claro, claro –_ Natsu había escuchado de Lisanna que Mirajane sabia cocinar pero él no podía ni imaginárselo, pero tampoco quería hacer enojar a Mirajane por despreciar su invitación

- _Está bien, ven a casa temprano_ \- Mirajane decía mientras regresaba a su asiento con las manos en la cintura

- _No es de hombres hacer esperar a los amigos-_ Si antes parecía que Elfman no sabía otra frase, desde que Natsu le dijo que viviera como un hombre por Lisanna, literalmente todo lo que decía incluía la palabra hombre.

Natsu asintió alegremente pero cuando vio al maestro saltar de la barra del bar para dirigirse a su oficina se acercó a él, esto no pasó desapercibido por la albina – _Maestro, puedo hablar con usted?_ \- Natsu hablo muy serio, esto sorprendió al maestro

- _Claro, que quieres decirme-_ El abuelo cortésmente dijo

- _Puede ser en privado?-_ Natsu al parecer tenía algo muy importante de que hablar

\- _Vayamos al segundo piso_ – El abuelo accedió - _Ahí podemos hablar de lo que desees_ –El abuelo sabía que Natsu aunque no lo demostraba, se culpaba así mismo por no haber podido salvar a Lisanna, así que con cualquier cosa con la que pudiera ayudarlo, la haría.

Ya en el segundo piso, se pararon uno frente al otro – _Y bien?, de que quieres hablar?-_ El maestro muy tranquilo comenzó

- _Maestro_ \- Natsu hablo serio - _Quiero pedirle permiso para algo especial_ – él se volteo

\- _Algo especial_ \- El abuelo no se esperaba algo así - _De que se trata_ – Él se cruzó de brazos

- _Quiero pedirte-_ Natsu se acercó al tablón de misiones del segundo piso _-Que me dejes ir en una misión de 5 años-_ El sostuvo una misión que duraba 5 años

 _-Por qué quieres hacer una de esas misiones?- El abuelo no podía creerlo_

 _-Siento que fue mi culpa lo que ocurrió con Lisanna, Elfman y Mira-_ El volteo a ver al abuelo _-Si yo fuera más fuerte ellos no hubieran tenido que arriesgarse-_ Le extendió la mano con la petición a Makarov _-Quiero salir en una misión para volverme más fuerte- El termino_

 _-Natsu en verdad quieres hacerlo-_ Makarov pregunto, aunque no intentaría detenerlo, a él le preocupaba todo esto

 _-Claro-_ Natsu le entrego la petición al maestro _–Me volveré tan fuerte que nadie en el gremio volverá a estar en peligro-_

El maestro tomo la petición, aunque aún estaba dudando acerca de la decisión del peli rosa, estaba orgulloso de lo que lo motivaba _–Vamos a que te de todos los detalles sobre la misión-_ Mientras caminaban a la oficina, al maestro se ocurrió una buena pregunta _– Y cuando planeas partir?-_

 _-Mañana mismo, a primera hora-_ Natsu sorprendió a Makarov con esa afirmación

 _-No te despedirás del gremio?-_ El abuelo pregunto, no entendía por que la urgencia de salir tan pronto

 _\- No lo hare -_ Makarov se frenó en seco _– No tengo ganas de otra despedida-_ Aun qué el maestro no estaba de acuerdo, entendía lo que Natsu sentía, así que solo asintió

 _-Bueno si estas decido, no puedo hacer nada-_ El maestros sonrió, ganados una sonrisa del dragón slayer, ambos entraron en su oficina y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, no notaron que durante toda su conversación, a la mitad de las escaleras, recargada sobre el muro cierta albina escucho todo _._

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en la entrada del gremio.**

Era alrededor de las 5:00 am, el cielo apenas estaba aclarándose, el gremio aun no habría, pero en la puerta Natsu se despedía del maestro.

- _Gracias maestro, prometo enorgullecer a Fairy tail-_ Natsu levantaba un pulgar mientras se alejaba

 _-Natsu se volverá aún más fuerte-_ El pequeño gato obviamente lo acompañaría, y el animaba entusiasmado al dragón slayer

- _Buena suerte mis mocosos-_ El abuelo les dio una gran sonrisa para despedirlos.

Natsu se alejó y poco a poco se perdió de vista, - _No sé qué es lo que decidan hacer, pero si lo harán, tiene que ser ahora –_ De repente hubo un movimiento en una de las calles cercanas, Makarov solo sonrió – _"Cuantos magos saldrán a entrenar?_ " – El maestro entro al gremio.

* * *

 **A las afueras de Magnolia**

Natsu y Happy estaban a punto de salir cuando oyeron una voz gritar – _Natsu, Happy, esperen-_ Elfman se acercaba corriendo, Mirajane venia caminando detrás de el – _Natsu Nee-san escucho que se quieren ir de viaje a una misión larga-_ Natsu entonces noto que Elfman llevaba dos grandes sacos en su espalda y que Mirajane llevaba una pequeña mochila.

- _Aye-_ Happy contesto alegremente, Natsu asintió

- _Pero es una misión de cinco años-_ Elfman se acercó a Natsu _-No sería de hombres permitirte arriesgarte tu solo-_

- _Elfman_ \- Natsu comenzó a hablar _-Quiero volverme más fuerte-_ Mientras decía esto observaba su propio puño mientras lo apretaba – _Para no volver a perder a nadie-_ Volteo a ver a los hermanos - _Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo-_ Natsu se puso serio

- _Natsu! –_ El albino alzo la voz, esto sorprendió totalmente a Natsu, Mirajane no decía nada – _Nosotros tampoco fuimos suficientemente fuertes es por eso que que…-_ Elfman no pudo obligar a salir a las palabras – No podemos _permitir que también tu_ …- Elfman iba a decir algo pero su hermana se le adelanto

Mirajane lanzo su mochila a los brazos de Natsu, el la atrapo pero con una mirada confundida – _Crees que eres el único que no quiere volver a perder a alguien?-_ Natsu no supo que contestar, - _Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a perder a nadie-_ Ella dijo con una pequeña lagrima en los _ojos – Nosotros tampoco podemos volver a perder a alguien-_

Nadie supo que decir después de esto, Mirajane rara vez demostraba ese tipo expresiones o reaccionaba de esa manera, podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había llorado y la mayoría fueron por el incidente de Lisanna, finalmente alguien rompió el silencio – _No llores Mira_ – Natsu le dijo mientras sonreía - _Tan linda_ – Mirajane recordó esto, era la misma frase que siempre le decía a Natsu cuando lloraba de pequeño, esto le saco una leve sonrisa y un leve rubor a la albina, Natsu se hecho la pequeña mochila de Mirajane a la espalda – _Esta bien-_ Natsu comenzó a caminar _-Pero no los perdonare si salen heridos-_ Él se volteó y les sonrió, Elfman contesto la sonrisa con otra, pero Mirajane…

La albina le pateo la espalda y lo mando a volar unos metros - _No te creas demasiado, recuerda que yo también soy una maga de clase S-_ Mientras Happy intentaba alcanzar y levantar a Natsu una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Elfman quien detrás de Mirajane estaban saliendo de Magnolia, junto a Natsu.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el quinto episodio, en el siguiente comenzara la aventura de este trio, ahora el monologo :/**

 **Haber, antes que nada lo que ustedes escogieron por marcador de 4-2 fue que suba los capítulos semanales, así que eso hare, en principio será todos los sábados o domingos (a menos que a mi computadora se le queme el procesador y cuando quiera comprar un repuesto me digan que ese modelo de socket ya está descontinuado!)**

 **Dejando de lado mi frustración interna quiero decirle a todos los fans de Lisanna, que lo siento (en especial por el que me pidio que no la matara), tenía que morir, no todo puede ser color de rosas, era necesario para la evolución de Natsu y Mirajane y hablando de eso también quiero aclararles por que Natsu y Mirajane actuaron (y actuaran) como lo hicieron (harán). Bien el primero es Natsu, él es simple, nadie por más tonto que sea después de casi morir por su estupidez y después ver morir a su "amada" no madura un poco, es por eso que intentare hacerlo ver un poco más consciente de sus actos y un poco más serio, pero no dejara de ser el mismo tonto alegre que todos conocemos.**

 **Ahora Mirajane, ella es un poco más difícil de explicar (básicamente porque mi mente de guionista de telenovela influyo mas) Ella me gusta más la forma de ser dura que la alegre que tiene en el manga, además de que nunca entendí por qué se ablando después de ver morir a Lisanna, ella en vez de volverse blanda debería haberse vuelto más fuerte para no perder a nadie de nuevo (muy típico de protagonista shonnen, lo sé) pero es más lógico, aquí no perderá su espíritu de lucha así que ella seguirá siendo ruda, aunque como Lisanna si murió tendrá un pequeño toque de la Mira alegre y maternal (Esta bien que me agrade más la personalidad dura, pero si fuera así al cien no sería fácil ponerle romance, o al menos no para mi).**

 **Y lo último, para los que se pregunten, "Por qué Elfman los va acompañar?" bueno, porque aunque no lo parezca intento imaginar cómo los personajes actuarían en el manga original (Claro que con ciertos cambios, sino solo estaría transcribiendo el manga y no tendría sentido hacer un fic) y Elfman no dejaría ir a su hermana en una misión sin el ir con ella, además de que Mirajane no dejaría solo a Elfman para irse de aventuras con Natsu**

 **Lo siento se que se me esta haciendo costumbre meterles una biblia despues de cada capitulo, pero todo lo que escribo lo veo necesario.**

 **Bueno los que hayan leído esto díganme que piensan y como siempre consejos, dudas y opiniones son bienvenidas :D.**


	6. En tren?

Y aquí está el sexto episodio, gracias a los que dejaron sus opiniones y comentarios, anima aunque no lo crean :D, y la rutina

- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

Y el resto es narración

Y ya casi acabamos, Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Mirajane lanzo su mochila a los brazos de Natsu, en la atrapo pero con una mirada confundida – _Crees que eres el único que no quiere volver a perder a alguien?-_ Natsu no supo que contestar, - _Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a perder a nadie-_ Ella dijo con una pequeña lagrima en los _ojos – Nosotros tampoco podemos volver a perder a alguien-_

Nadie supo que decir después de esto, Mirajane rara vez demostraba ese tipo expresiones o reaccionaba de esa manera, podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había llorado y la mayoría fueron por el incidente de Lisanna, Finalmente alguien rompió el silencio – No llores Mira – Natsu le dijo mientras sonreía - Tan linda – Mirajane recordó esto, era la misma frase que siempre le decía a Natsu cuando lloraba de pequeño, esto le saco una leve sonrisa a la albina, Natsu se hecho la pequeña mochila de Mirajane a la espalda – _Esta bien-_ Natsu comenzó a caminar _-Pero no los perdonare si salen heridos-_ Él se volteó y les sonrió, Elfman contesto la sonrisa con otra, pero Mirajane…

La albina le pateo la espalda y lo mando a volar unos metros - _No te creas demasiado, recuerda que yo también soy una maga de clase S-_ Mientras Happy intentaba alcanzar y levantar a Natsu una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de Elfman quien detrás de Mirajane estaban saliendo de Magnolia, junto a Natsu.

* * *

 **En el gremio**

Eran las 4 del día, todos estaban armando su habitual escándalo, pero por algún motivo no había peleas, solo el ruido de múltiples conversaciones y también discusiones, cierto mago de hielo estaba aburrido, acababa de terminar una misión y quería divertirse pero su oponente habitual no se encontraba, se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Erza, quien estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresa

– _Erza, no has visto al cerebro de llamas_ – Gray le pregunto

La pelirroja termino su bocado - _No_ – Ella contesto rápido – _De hecho tampoco he visto a Mirajane_ – Erza tampoco podía encontrar a su propia rival y bueno a Elfman nadie lo buscaba.

- _Cana no has visto a ese tonto?_ – El mago de hielo estaba ansioso por una pelea, pero el que sin dudarlo participaría no se encontraba.

- _No, no lo he visto desde ayer_ \- Cana contesto y rápidamente regreso a terminarse su barril de cerveza

El maestro estaba escuchando todo mientras bebía al lado de Macao y Wakaba, él sabía que tras la decisión de Natsu sobre irse sin despedirse a él le tocaría explicar el porqué de su partida, además de que ahora también tenía que intentar explicar el hecho de que Mirajane y Elfman se fueran con él, también sin despedirse.

Makarov se puso de pie en la barra – _Mocosos, escuchen lo que tengo que decir_ – El hablo fuerte para que todos lo oyeran, nadie sabía a qué se debía este repentino anuncio _– Tengo que explicarles algo_ – Él estaba hablando fuerte pero sereno – _El por qué Natsu, Mirajane y Elfman se fueron a una larga misión_ -

- _Una misión?_ \- Gray pregunto confuso

\- _A qué se refiere con larga, cuánto tardara?-_ Erza continuo con el interrogatorio

El maestro suspiro, tomaba fuerza porque sabía lo que vendría después – _Aproximadamente 5 años-_ Apenas termino de hablar y todo el gremio ya estaba murmurando al respecto de la situación, cuestionándose de que era la misión y preguntándose desde cuando esos tres hacían misiones juntos.

- _Una misión de 5 años?-_ Erza no podía creerlo, una misión de 5 años debía ser realmente difícil

Gray estaba un poco molesto- _Que clase de misión es_ – El exigía saberlo

 _-Es una misión clase S, debido a su dificultad solo Natsu, y sus acompañantes pueden saber de qué se trata_ – Makarov contesto tajante, aunque sabía que todos estaban preocupados por Natsu y su grupo, no quería agregar riesgo adicional revelando información de la misión

 _-Esperen, porque no se despidió_ \- Macao pregunto, no sabía a qué se debía esto

- _Él tuvo sus motivos para hacerlo_ \- El maestro sabía perfectamente porque lo hizo, pero creía que lo mejor era dejar que Natsu se los explicara cuando regresara, así tuvieran que esperar cinco años para obtener su respuesta.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, varias preguntas llegaban a sus cabezas, era realmente tan peligrosa esa misión?, porque ni siquiera se despidieron?, donde estaban los pantalones de Gray? y muchas más preguntas relacionadas y no relacionadas a la misión, las cuales por el momento no tendrían respuesta. El maestro noto toda esta preocupación y exaltación – _No se preocupen por ellos –_ El maestro retomo la palabra _– Ellos son orgullos magos de clase S, en Fairy Tail-_ De nuevo Elfman fue dejado de lado _-No serán derrotados por cualquier cosa-_ El levanto su puño por encima de su cabeza _-Lo único que debemos hacer es esperar ansiosos su regreso-_ El gremio levanto un poco el ánimo, aun no estaban satisfechos con la muy poca información que el maestro les había dado, pero entendían que no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo les quedaba rogar por no perder a mas compañeros.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo en un camino de tierra al sur de Magnolia**

- _Natsu-_ Mirajane comenzó a hablar _-De que se trata esta misión-_ Salieron tan rápido que ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar

 _-A cierto-_ A Natsu tampoco le había preocupado mucho _\- Es una misión muy complicada –_ Puso una cara chistosa y a la ves de fastidio

 _-A que te refieres-_ Elfman no entendía eso de que era complicada

 _-A que tardare en explicarla-_ Natsu volteo a ver a los hermanos _\- Que les parece si les doy los detalles durante la cena –_ A él le importaba más su comida

 _-Natsu, cenaremos pescado?-_ Happy pregunto mientras volaba alrededor de la cabeza del peli rosa

 _-Probablemente-_ Natsu coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza _-Oigan, quieren pescado?-_ Les pregunto a los hermanos

 _-Espera-_ Elfman rápidamente capto algo _\- No fue eso lo que comimos-_

 _-Y qué?-_ Happy obviamente no le encontraba inconveniente a nada que tuviera que ver con el pescado

 _-No volveré a comer pescado-_ Mirajane sin pelos en la lengua dijo lo que pensaba

 _-Eh?-_ Happy casi lloro ante esa declaración

 _-Es que, no saben comer otra cosa?-_ Mirajane no entendía ese amor hacia los peces

 _-Que tiene de malo comer pescado toda tu vida?-_ De nuevo el gatito no le encontró problema a nada que tuviera que ver con el pescado

 _-Nada, solo que…-_ Mirajane no encontraba la forma de decir que no era tan rico sin herir al felino _-Olvídenlo, simplemente yo me encargare de la cena-_ Intento cortar la conversación

-Tu?...- Natsu y Happy comieron el día anterior por primera vez la comida de Mirajane, y aunque era muy buena, aun no procesaban la imagen de ver a Mira cocinando con un delantal

- _Algún problema?-_ Mirajane dijo mientras una vena saltaba en su frente, el par solo negó con la cabeza

* * *

 **Ya en la noche al redor de una fogata**

Natsu estaba comiendo muy rápido y feliz el plato que mira le había dado, Happy estaba un poco triste porque no era pescado, pero también disfrutaba de la comida de la albina, los hermanos comían a diferencia del peli rosa tranquilamente la su comida – _Natsu dijiste que durante la cena nos dirías todo sobre la misión-_ Mirajane estaba ansiosa por saber

-Los verdaderos hombres no guardan secretos – Elfman alzaba su puño al aire para enfatizar lo que decía.

Natsu se apresuró y de un bocado se comió lo que quedaba en su plato – _Es cierto-_ Se limpió la boca con el brazo, y de su equipaje saco un rollo de papel _\- Miren este es un mapa de Ishgar-_ Lo desenrollo sobre el piso para que los albinos pudieran verlo _-Esta misión es un pedido de una país vecino, Caelum-_ Señalo al país en cuestión en el mapa, era un conjunto de islas a suroeste de Fiore _\- Al suroeste de Fiore se encuentran unas pequeñas islas que deberían ser controladas por este reino-_ Llevo su dedo a la parte del mapa y las señalo

 _-Deberían?-_ Mirajane pregunto, algo no cuadraba en esa frase

 _-Si-_ Natsu se cruzó de brazos _-Al parecer un gremio oscuro de este país se hizo con el control de estas islas-_

 _-Y quieren que nosotros nos deshagamos de ellos-_ Mira entendió rápidamente a donde se dirigía Natsu

 _-Exacto-_ Natsu señalo a la albina _-Al parecer sus gremios legales no fueron capaces de lidiar con ellos, por lo que tuvieron que pedir ayuda a gremios de países vecinos-_ Él explicaba con detalle

 _-Que gremio es más fuerte que un país entero-_ A Elfman esta idea le parecía simplemente imposible

 _-No es una misión de todos los días-_ Mirajane puso una mano sobre su barbilla _\- Pero por que dura cinco años-_ A ella no le parecía tan difícil

 _-No lo sé-_ Muy típico de Natsu _-Pero los vamos destrozar-_ También muy típico

Mirajane se contuvo de golpear al peli rosa _-Bueno suficiente por hoy-_ Se levantó y estiro _-Me voy a alistar para dormir-_ Se dirigió a uno de los grandes sacos que Elfman llevaba.

 _-Yo también-_ Elfman siguió a su hermana

Natsu volteo a ver a Happy ya dormido, le dio risa la gran pansa que el felino había obtenido por la cena, luego fue a ver su equipaje el también intentaría alistarse para dormir.

Unos minutos después se podía observar, dos grandes tiendas de campaña una gris y otra rosa, no fue esta elección de color lo que llamo la atención del dragón slayer, sino que era la elección de Mira - _Desde cuando te gusta el rosa?-_ Él estaba totalmente confundido

- _Desde siempre-_ Ella respondió tranquila, a ella no le parecía extraño

 _-En serio?-_ Natsu seguía sin creerlo

 _-Si-_ Elfman estaba por complicarle la vida a alguien _\- Después de todo Nee-chan es una chica –_ Mirajane volteo a ver a Elfman

 _-Entonces te gustan la cosas rosas y lindas?-_ Mientras preguntaba, Natsu inclino un poco la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa a la albina

Mirajane se puso un poco roja, nadie a parte de su familia sabia de esos pequeños toques femeninos _-Eh…bueno…no sabri…-_ Fue interrumpida

 _-Sí y bastante-_ Elfman seguía complicando las cosas para Mirajane

 _-Elfman!-_ Mirajane ya ruborizada, solo quería lograr que Elfman se callara

Natsu solo se puso a reír, Mirajane se volteó a seguir levantando su tienda de campaña intentando calmarse. Después un rato ambas tiendas de campaña ya estaban totalmente levantadas y a lado de ellas un pequeño saco de dormir, al parecer Natsu es de necesidades más simples.

- _Estas seguro que estarán bien con solo eso?-_ Elfman le pregunto esto a Natsu que ya estaba acostado sobre el con Happy sobre se pecho.

- _Sí, siempre duermo así-_ Natsu dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

-Está bien- Elfman se dirigía adentro de su tienda -Buenas noches Nee-chan, buenas noches Natsu- Se despidió de sus compañeros, Natsu solo levanto la mano para responder

-Buenas noches Elfman, a ti también Natsu- Mirajane grito desde adentro de la tienda

-Buenas noches- Natsu se volteo

* * *

 **Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente**

Todos ya se habían levantado, estaban Mirajane y Elfman estaban alzando sus campamentos, Natsu solo volvió a hacer un rollo su bolsa de dormir y estaba listo, después de que nuevamente, para el disfrute de todos Mirajane preparara el desayuno esta estaba preguntándose que sería lo siguiente que harían – _Natsu, como llegaremos a el lugar de la misión?-_ La albina compartió su duda

 _-Bueno-_ Natsu se puso de pie _-Ya que aparte de la misión, mi objetivo también es entrenar-_ Volvió a sacar un gran rollo de papel de su equipaje, solo que esta vez era un mapa de únicamente Fiore _-Pienso que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro si tomamos esta ruta-_ Natsu señalaba un camino con su dedo

 _-Llegar a la frontera oeste atravesando las montañas-_ Elfman seguía la idea del peli rosas

 _-No suena tan mal-_ Mirajane se acercó al mapa _-Después de atravesar las montañas podemos descansar unos días en la capital-_ Ella señalo con el dedo la capital Crocus en el mapa

 _-Exacto, después atravesaríamos este otro grupo de montañas-_ El seguía explicando el plan _-Y como último paso atravesaríamos este bosque-_ El finalizo con una sonrisa

 _-Y ya nos encontraríamos en la costa-_ Elfman choco su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda, demostrando entusiasmo

 _-Que les parece?-_ Natsu comenzó a guardar el mapa

 _-Un plan de todo un hombre-_ El albina alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación

 _-Sinceramente me sorprende que ya tuvieras planeada la ruta-_ Mirajane miraba con una mirada de incredulidad a Natsu

 _-Oye recuerda que yo también soy mago de clase S-_ El hizo un pequeño puchero

Mirajane no lo admitiría, pero ella estaba muy sorprendida de como actuaba el dragón slayer, creía que para como solía ser el pequeño Natsu, esto era muy maduro, antes todo lo hacía a cómo iba saliendo, pero ahora incluso planeaba. Pero que mejor manera de ocultar el hecho de que le gusto este cambio que molestando al peli rosa _-No es mucho avance, pero podemos tomar el tren-_ Mirajane le arrebato de las manos a Natsu su mapa de Fiore _-Nos dejaría justo aquí-_ Ella señala un lugar al sureste de Magnolia, era poco lo que avanzarían, pero lamentablemente ahí se cortaban la vías del tren.

 _-El tren?-_ Natsu instantáneamente se puso palido

 _-Oh-_ A Mirajane le gustaba torturar un poco al pobre peli rosa _-Que ocurrió con el mago de clase S?-_ Ella sabía que lograría que Natsu hiciera todo lo que ella quería con esa frase

 _-Nada, vamos a la estación de tren-_ El cayo redondo

* * *

 **Unos minutos después en la estación de tren**

Mirajane estaba de pie al lado de Natsu, frente al tren que deberían abordar _-Seguro que podrás con esto Natsu?-_ Mirajane se seguía divirtiendo _-Ese tren se ve rápido-_ Ella comenzó a pellizcar la mejilla del dragón slayer

 _-Vamos Natsu, sé que puedes hacerlo-_ Happy apoyaba desde arriba de la cabeza de Natsu – _En realidad no creo que pueda hacerlo_ \- Esto último se lo murmuro a Elfman quien solo pudo dejar caer una gota de sudor

 _-Natsu no es de hombres acobardarse por un tren-_ Pocas veces una de sus múltiples frases sobre hombres tenía sentido

 _-Quien está acobardándose-_ Natsu subió al tren, el escogió un asiento junto a la ventana

 _-Vamos Natsu solo será un muy largo paseo en tren-_ Mirajane se sentó al lado del dragon slayer, sería una buena oportunidad de seguir atormentándolo y ella no la dejaría pasar

Elfman se colocó en el asiento de enfrente, todos esperaron a que el tren arrancara, lo cual obviamente ocurrió.

Apenas las ruedas del tren dieron la primer vuelta y Natsu ya estaba totalmente verde, el parecía como que vomitaría en cualquier momento y el tren aun no tomaba velocidad – _Nee-chan_ \- Elfman hablo mientras se alejaba un poco del peli rosa – _Ahora dudo si esto fue buena idea_ \- Él se refería a mezclar a Natsu con transportes

En este momento incluso Mirajane había perdido las ganas de molestar al dragón slayer – _Crees que estará bien_ \- Ella le preguntaba al pequeño minino

 _-Bueno-_ La mente diabólica del pequeño felino había encontrado la manera de divertirse durante este viaje _-Natsu siempre parece mejorar cuando Erza le golpea el estómago y lo recuesta en sus piernas-_ Él dijo esto mientras levantaba una patita en el aire

 _-QUE?-_ Ambos hermanos gritaron al unísono

 _-Bueno eso es lo que yo he visto-_ Happy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse

Mirajane ya se había sonrojado levemente solo de pensar en recostar al peli rosa en sus piernas _-Elfman recuéstalo en tus piernas-_ Mirajane buscaba una salida a este dilema

 _-Lo siento Nee-chan-_ Elfman puso una mano frente a su hermana en señal de stop _-Pero eso nunca lo haría un hombre de verdad-_ De nuevo tenía razón, hoy se estaba luciendo

Mirajane volteo a ver al moribundo peli rosa _-Está bien-_ Ella le dio un buen golpe en el estómago _-Tendrás que agradecerme mucho por esto –_ Ella le permitió usar sus piernas de almohadas, pero durante todo el proceso nunca perdió el rubor en sus mejillas. Esto estaba divirtiendo como nunca a Happy quien tenía que tapar su boca con las patas para no soltar carcajadas.

Así fue todo el viaje de regreso, silencioso a excepción de los ronquidos de Natsu, al parecer aunque ese no era su objetivo Happy ayudo bastante a Natsu

* * *

 **Unas horas después, en una estación de tren al sur de Magnolia**

Mirajane y Elfman esperaban de pie al lado de un vagón de tren, un Natsu tambaleante había salido del mismo vagón, ya estando afuera Happy comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor

- _Cómo fue que te convertiste en un mago de clase S, si ni siquiera puedes manejar un tren_ – Mirajane decía esto mientras se dirigía a una banca que estaba a la sombra

\- _Natsu, los verdaderos hombres no pierden contra maquinas_ – Elfman decía esto mientras ayudaba al dragón slayer a sostenerse

- _Si ya estoy mejor, por algún motivo esta vez no fue tan malo_ \- Natsu al haber sido noqueado no se enteró de la ayuda que Mirajane le había dado, pero como la albina si sabía lo que había ocurrido se volteó para intentar calmarse

- _Ya todo paso Natsu_ \- Happy salió volando en dirección a Mirajane,

Ellos estaban en medio del desierto, así que aprovecharon la sombra en la que se encontraban ahora para ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer.

- _Deberíamos avanzar descansar un poco, esta será la última sombra que tendremos durante varios días –_ Natsu daba su punto de vista

 _-Aye, no quiero caminar ahora-_ Happy ya estaba totalmente echado sobre la banca, estaba de acuerdo con Natsu

 _-Bien-_ Mirajane se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la banca y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza _-A mí tampoco me apetece andar bajo el sol del desierto-_

A Elfman no le quedo más opción que aceptar la decisión del resto de sus compañeros, así que el grupo se acomodó a la sombra y espero a que el tiempo pasara

* * *

 **En ese mismo lugar unas horas después**

 **-** _Bueno-_ Natsu se levantó de repente de la banca _-El sol está bajando-_ Se amarro su equipaje a la cintura y se echó la mochila de Mirajane al hombro, el aún seguía llevándole su equipaje _-Deberíamos comenzar a avanzar-_ Comenzó a ver en dirección a la montaña

 _-Mhhhhh… cinco minutos más-_ Happy aun dormía

 _-Está bien, partamos-_ Elfman se hecho sus grandes bolsas a los hombros

 _-Ahí vamos-_ Mirajane se levantó y tomo al pequeño gato que no lograba despertar

Ellos comenzaron a caminar, poco a poco El pequeño techo de madera, que les dio sombra queda fuera de su vista, Ellos se estaban alejando y estaban de camino a la montaña, pasaron horas y ellos seguían caminando, la noche cayo pero ellos como lo habían decido seguían caminando, pero el par de hermanos estaba atravesando un problema, llevaban horas muriéndose de frio y lo que más les molestaba era que Natsu parecía estar como si anduviera paseando en una caliente playa.

 _-Como fue que cambio tan de repente el clima-_ Elfman estaba titiritando, él no podía creer que después de ese calor abrazador, ahora se estuviera congelando

 _-He?-_ Natsu no sabía a qué venia eso

 _-Está helando-_ Mirajane se estaba abrazando a sí misma, para intentar obtener algo de calor _-Como es que puedes estar como si nada-_ Ella no entendía como si tenían la misma cantidad de ropa (ambos poca) el no parecía ni siquiera notar e frio

 _-Ho-_ Natsu sonrió y sus colmillos se volvieron puntiagudos _-Como fue que te convertiste en un mago clase S, si no sabes cómo se comporta el clima fuera de Magnolia-_ El aun recordaba la palabras de la albina, y le gusto tener la oportunidad de devolverlo

Mirajane estaba apunto golpear a Natsu _-Espera-_ Su mente entendió una cosa _-Tu sabias que estaría así de frio-_ Su mirada era aterradora, no estaba intentando amenazar a Natsu pero aun así daba miedo

 _-S..si-_ El peli rosa dudaba si era buena idea contestar

 _-Idiota-_ Mirajane ya no se pudo aguantar y golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza _-Si sabias que estaría a esta temperatura porque nos dijiste que camináramos de noche-_ Ella apretaba su puño amenazando con volver a golpearlo

 _-Bueno-_ Natsu aun de cara contra el suelo le respondió _-Al ser un mago de fuego yo no siento que haya mucho frio-_ El aún no se levantaba

 _-Grandísimo idiota-_ Mirajane le ahorro el trabajo y lo levanto por el chaleco _-Nosotros nos terminaremos congelando-_ Ella lo sacudía cómicamente

- _Natsu no es de hombres engañar a tus compañeros_ \- A este punto del día las frases repetitivas por parte de Elfman no se hicieron esperar

 _-Está bien, está bien-_ Natsu se soltó del agarre de la albina _-Usa eso para calentarte mientras enciendo una fogata-_ Ya que él no lo necesitaba, le entrego su chaleco a Mirajane

 _-Eh?-_ Elfman quería decir algo

 _-Qué?-_ Natsu dijo alzando una ceja

 _-No podrías prestarme tu bufanda a mí?-_ Él tenía la esperanza de calentarse un poco

 _-No-_ Él dijo totalmente tajante y desinteresado

 _-"Es un demonio"-_ Pequeñas y cómicas lagrimas salían de los ojos de Elfman

Mirajane estaba metida en sus propios asuntos, mientras se ponía el chaleco del peli rosa pensaba en que era más grande delo que se imaginaba, un recuerdo de ellos de pequeños llego a su mente mientras pensaba en cuanto había cambiado, esto le saco una ligera sonrisa, que fue cortada por la voz de la persona que ocupaba su pensamiento.

 _-Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca-_ Natsu decía mientras terminaba de encender la fogata _-Lo mejor será esperar y retomar en la mañana-_ Se sentó

 _-Está bien-_ Los hermanos Strauss decían al unísono

Ellos se la pasaron charlando y bromeando un buen rato, pero en un momento Natsu se levanto

 _-Que estás haciendo-_ Mirajane preguntaba al ver que el dragón slayer sacaba cosas de su mochila

Natsu saco una gran cuerda y se dirijo a unas grandes rocas _-Les dije que el otro objetivo de tomar esta misión era aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar-_ E lanzo la cuerda sobre una roca _-Así que durante todo el día llevare estas piedras para ir acostumbrándome al esfuerzo físico-_ El sonrió

 _-Eso es lo que todo un hombre haría-_ Elfman se entusiasmó _-Creo que también lo intentare, no me dejaras atrás-_ Aquí surgió el espíritu competitivo que todo miembro de Fairy Tail tiene

 _-Está bien, solo continuemos ya-_ Mirajane no quería participar en esto

 _-Aye-_ El par contesto al mismo tiempo, imitando a Happy, que por cierto aun no despertaba

* * *

 **Varias semanas después…**

Natsu como lo dijo estuvo arrastrando ese par de rocas en los pies, pero después de unas semanas decidió que era hora de incrementar su esfuerzo y se ató una roca extra en la cintura, Elfman apenas se acostumbró a llevar una roca pero el tampoco se daba por vencido, Mirajane debes en cuando practicaba con su propia magia de Take:Over para mejorar en su forma Satan soul, pero no le ponía tanto empeño al su entrenamiento como Natsu.

Ellos ya podían observar las montañas, la siguiente fase en su viaje, ellos ya querían salir del calor abrazador del desierto, bueno a Natsu no le importaría la temperatura si estuviera viajando solo, pero en esta ocasión él también estaba harto de este clima, ya que por algún motivo en el día cada vez que Mirajane sentía ganas de quejarse del calor escogía a Natsu para que la escuchara, y cada vez que en la noche necesitaba ayuda para calentarse le decía Natsu que la ayudara (calentarse con fuego eh), El no entendía por qué solo lo molestaba a él, pero ya se había aburrido de eso.

Estaban caminando y estaba atardeciendo, ellos ya buscaban un lugar para acampar, y Mirajane ya le había quitado su chaleco a Natsu, esto ya se había vuelto una rutina, ellos encontraron una gran roca, ese era un buen lugar para acampar por qué los acobijaba del viento, un par de minutos después ya se podían ver las tiendas de campaña de los hermanos Strauss

-Buenas noches chicos-

-Buenas noches Elfman- -Hasta mañana Natsu-

La noche ya había caído y todos estaban durmiendo, se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Elfman a kilómetros de distancia, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados, bueno al menos Happy había dejado de intentar "silenciar" a Elfman con arena por las noches, pero un estruendo aun mayor que esos ronquidos saco al dragón slayer de sus sueños,

 _-He?-_ Natsu todavía confundido, por que se estaba despertando pregunto _-Que rayos es eso-_ Volteo a todos lados

 _-Natsu que ocurre-_ Elfman también fue despertado y salió de su tienda intentando averiguar quién era el que hacia ese ruido

 _-Creí que Elfman había dejado roncar-_ Happy entre sueños logro preguntar

 _-Es imposible que yo haga ese sonido-_ Elfman contesto gritando de manera comica

 _-Chicos que están haciendo?-_ Mirajane grito desde adentro de la tienda

 _-Elfman está roncando-_ Happy seguía con su idea

 _-Cuanto planeas seguir con eso?-_ Elfman se estaba frustrando

De repente el sonido era más claro, era un temblor que con el paso del tiempo se iba haciendo más grande, la tierra comenzó a cimbrar en especial cerca de la tienda de Mirajane _-Haaaaaaaaaaaa-_ Una especie de gusano gigante apareció y con su boca tomo la tienda de campaña de Mira, al parecer quería comida, tenía una larga lengua y su boca estaba partida en cuatro partes, era de color blanco.

 _-Nee-chan!-_ Elfman se preocupo

 _-Mira!-_ Natsu se apresuró a pensar un plan, por algún motivo Mirajane no salía de la tienda _-Elfman, detén a esa cosa, evita que se marche-_ Él le indico a Elfman

 _-_ _Beast Arm: Toro de Hierro_ _-_ El albino preparo su magia para atacar, su brazo se volvió metálico

 _-Hazlo-_ Natsu le grito

Elfman se aproximó a la parte inferior de la criatura, la tomo y sujeto con fuerza, el gusano trato de sacudírselo, pero no pudo - _Karyu no Kenkaku_ _-_ Natsu puso su mano contra el piso, un circulo de magia roja se formó en el suelo, Natsu salió disparado en los aires envuelto en llamas e impacto a la criatura cerca de la boca, logro arrebatarle la tienda de campaña _-_ _Te tengo-_ El peli rosa sostuvo con sus brazos la tienda de campaña y se alejó del gusano

 _-Bien hecho-_ Elfman vitoreo la hazaña _-Haaaaaaaaa-_ Junto todos sus fuerzas y logro derribar al gusano

 _-Mira, estas bien-_ Natsu comenzó a buscar entre la tela de la tienda de campaña, había quedado desecha después de todo el forcejeo, de repente Natsu dejo de moverse sus mejillas se volvieron rojas - _Eh…-_ Cuando quito una capa de tela logro ver a Mirajane, se encontraba bien, pero lo comprobo de una manera inesperada, al parecer Mirajane es de las personas que duermen sin ropa y Natsu fue el primero en comprobarlo, podia ver en su totalidad la piel blanca de la albina solo logro cubrirse la parte inferior de su cuerpo

 _-No digas nada-_ Mirajane dijo con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello

 _-Si…-_ Natsu se volteó para no seguir molestando a Mirajane

Mirajane se levantó, dejando que Natsu aun de reojo pudiera volver a observarla completamente _-Satan Soul_ _-_ Ella utilizo su magia y adopto su forma demoniaca, para su alivio de esta manera obtuvo ropa y al fin se cubría, ella comenzo a caminar en direccion del gusano, despues de todo el provoco todo esto y ella queria venganza _-_ _Disparo Satánico_ _-_ Mirajane aun con sus ojos sombreados levanto la mano, junto una gran esfera de magia negra y alzo su mano, lanzo un rayo al gusano que rugió, después de que el rayo se disipo desde el cielo un gran pilar de magia oscura impacto al gusano, este hizo una especie de chillido y se desvaneció junto con la magia de Mirajane.

 _-Hooooooo-_ Todos admiraban la obra

 _-Genial Nee-chan-_ Elfman alzaba su puño en el aire _-No tuvo ni oportunidad-_ Seguía alabando a su hermana

 _-Hee, eres muy fuer…-_ Natsu no puedo terminar por que Mirajane lo sostuvo por su hombre

 _-Si le dices a alguien lo que viste o intentas verlo de nuevo, será lo último que harás-_ Ella le dijo esto con una vena saltada y ojos aterradores, al parecer no bromeaba sobre su muerte

 _-Entendido-_ Natsu sudaba nerviosamente, ella tenía el aura de un demonio

 _-Elfman tomare prestada tu tienda-_ Mirajane se volteó y se dirigió a la tienda de Elfman, aun en su forma demoniaca, para no revelarle más al peli rosa, ya dentro de la tienda de campaña un destello de luz morada.

 _-Claro-_ Elfman contesto, noto algo raro _-Que fue lo que hiciste?-_ preguntaba con mucha confusión, no sabía porque esa amenaza

 _-No quiero hablar de ello-_ Natsu aun rosado se dirigió a su bolsa de dormir

- _Espera-_ Elfman noto algo importante – _Yo donde voy a dormir-_ Pobre

Unos meses pasaron sin nada importante, hasta que en este momento podían ver las montañas, su siguiente escala, la relación de Natsu y Mirajane había vuelto a la normalidad unas semanas después del suceso "revelador" que tuvieron con el gusano y en hora buena porque tendrían ciertos inconvenientes en la montaña

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el sexto episodio, aquí se queda pues porque ya fueron más de cinco mil palabras :p, además de que aquí acaba la parte del desierto, planeo hacer un cap por terreno, pero igual que siempre la siguiente semana nuevo cap, y ahora prepárense que hay va el discurso.**

 **Buen, lo que quiero decir es, que digo que han pasado meses entre escena y escena porque es posible, después de todo quiero recordar que están atravesando a pie el país, porque en esa dirección no hay vías de tren. Algunos dirán por que no contrataron otro medio de transporte?, y es porque si ni siquiera el gremio puede saber sobre la misión menos extraños. Es por eso que se llevaran meses en atravesar los diferentes ecosistemas (Además de que así hay escenas de entrenamiento).**

 **Ha y quiero decir que no me estoy inventando los terrenos ni la geografía del país, la busque en la wiki de Fairy Tail, por si hay dudas de nombres y ubicaciones.**

 **Bueno gracias a los que leyeron todo, espero que les gustara mi plagio (copia chafa) a la película "terror bajo tierra" XD, necesitaba un enemigo para demostrar que Mirajane sigue siendo una chica dura, y bueno algunos acercamientos entre ella y Natsu, como siempre consejos, dudas y opiniones son bienvenidas, hasta la próxima :D.**


	7. La nive y el rescate

Y aquí está el Septimo capitulo, gracias a los que dejaron opiniones, animan bastante asi que disfrutenlo y lean el final si quieren saber por que la semana pasada no subi cap, y como siempre

- _Dialogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos"-_

Y el resto es narración

Ahora Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Ellos se encontraban al pie de la montaña, habían caminado durante meses en el desierto, esto sería un descanso del calor, pero ahora se dirigían a una tortura helada, conforme escalaban la montaña más frio había.

Natsu le había vuelto a dar su chaleco a Mirajane, ya se había resignado a que tendría que dárselo hasta que llegaran a la capital y pudieran equiparse mejor, el aparte de eso estaba caminando al lado de Mirajane con su fuego calentando el ambiente, Elfman estaba moqueando, él no tenía nada para calentarse a parte de las llamas de Natsu.

Ellos seguían su entrenamiento, Natsu ya se había acostumbrado a caminar con una roca atada a cada miembro de su cuerpo, ya no podía atarse más, así que decidió descansar hasta que llegaran a Crocus y pudiera comprar pesas de entrenamiento, Elfman se acostumbró a dos rocas y tomo la misma decisión de que el peli rosa.

Mirajane también había accedido a entrenar con Natsu, debes en cuando tenían combates de práctica, Natsu disfrutaba de pelear con la albina

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Podemos ver a Natsu frente a Mirajane, era de noche y estaban encima de una gran piedra sobre la arena del desierto,

 _-Lista?-_ Natsu le pregunto con una sorisa confiada a Mirajane

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al peli rosa _-Por supuesto-_ Ella también se sentía confiada _-Take Over: Satan Soul-_ Ella utilizo su magia, estaba preparada para pelear

Natsu se posiciono para ir al ataque, envolvió uno de sus puños en fuego - _Karyū no Tekken-_ Él se lanzó al frente con todo, pero Mirajane lo esquivo fácilmente, ella le dio una sonrisa burlona pero eso solo animo más al dragón slayer que le lanzo ráfagas de golpes sin tregua pero el resultado se repetía una vez tras otra

 _-Enserio eres tan lento?, de que sirvió ese entrenamiento físico-_ Ella seguía sonriendo mientras esquivaba, pero su expresión se tornó seria de repente _-Te tengo-_ Ella atrapo uno de sus puños tan rápido que el peli rosa no pudo alejarse, en su mano un viento negro se juntó, cuando la palma de su mano apuntaba al rostro de Natsu un sello mágico morado apareció _-Evil push-_ Natsu salió volando muy alto, apenas y logro recomponerse en el aire

 _-_ _Karyū no_ _Hōkō-_ Desde el cielo el disparo un aliento de fuego, era tan grande que la oscuridad de la noche se desvaneció por un segundo

Mirajane junto sus palmas frente a ella, en dirección al tornado de fuego _-D_ _emon Blast_ _-_ Un rayo de magia oscura choco de frente con el fuego, por unos instantes parecía un enfrentamiento parejo, pero en algún punto del encuentro la magia de Mirajane comenzó a empujar a la de Natsu, el ataque alcanzo al peli rosa y lo envolvió en una explosión, después de eso solo se vio el cuerpo de Natsu caer envuelto en humo , el aterrizo fuerte contra el suelo levantando aún más polvo.

Mirajane sonreía, tuvo que usar mucha magia pero al fin había logrado derrotar al dragón slayer, pero esa sonrisa cambio por seriedad - _Mōdo Raienryū-_ Natsu se levantó del humo y el polvo envuelto en llamas y fuego _-Ahora estoy encendido-_ El sonrió y levanto puño al aire para demostrar que aun tenia energía _-No creíste que sería tan fácil, verdad?-_ Él se ponía nuevamente en pose de pelea

Ella quiso ocultar su frustración mientras se elevaba en el cielo _-Si así fuera me hubieras decepcionado-_ Puso sus manos frente a ella y una círculo mágico se formó _-_ _Darkness Stream_ _-_ Varias manos hechas de magia oscura salieron del sello y fueron en dirección a Natsu, el peli rosa se convirtió en un rayo para poder esquivar ese ataque, parecía que el entrenamiento de las rocas le sirvió era más veloz que antes, a esa velocidad Mirajane con esfuerzo podía seguirlo con la mirada, nunca podría alcanzarlo con esa magia pero lo noto muy tarde.

Natsu ya no le era visible, rápidamente busco por toda la superficie de la roca pero no lo vio, de repente por detrás de ella una luz brillante comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande - _Raienryū no Kōen-_ El dragon slayer junto sus palmas y lanzo una gran bola de fuego y rayos a una Mirajane que no pudo esquivarlo debido a que aún estaba usando su magia, todo fue iluminado con un destello amarillo, pero desapareció al instante Mirajane semi noqueada caía del cielo, cuando iba impactar la roca Natsu la atrapo con ambos brazos –Aun soy el mejor- El sonrió al igual que la albina

 **Fin Del Flash Back**

* * *

Ellos habían seguido caminando durante algunos días y de repente un gruñido se escuchó, Natsu dio una gran sonrisa y comenzó a correr, dejo su mochila al parecer tenía mucha prisa, la albina lo siguieron rápidamente, pero también tuvieron que abandonar su carga, Happy que tuvo que abandonar su cómodo lugar en la cabeza de Natsu voló tras de ellos lentamente

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-_ Elfman preguntaba mientras intentaba seguirles el paso

 _-Son yetis-_ Natsu se veía muy emocionado por eso

 _-¿Yetis?-_ Mirajane se sorprendió, nunca había oído algo que la hiciera creer que eran reales

 _-Ellos habitan por estas montañas y tienen reputación de ser muy fuertes-_ Por el contrario Natsu parecía estar muy bien informado sobre esas criaturas, bueno cualquier cosa fuerte le llamaba la atención

 _-¿Y eso que importa?-_ Mirajane no comprendía ese entusiasmo

 _-Son una gran oportunidad de entrenar-_ Él lo dijo como si esa conclusión tuviese que ser la obvia

 _-Ese es un plan digno de hombres-_ Al parecer Elfman si comprendía las posibilidades de la situación

 _-Hay que hallarlos-_ El peli rosa incremento su velocidad

 _-¿Esta por aquí?-_ Elfman que también estaba ansioso por una pelea seguía de cerca a el dragón slayer, estaban en la entrada de una cueva en un lateral de la montaña

 _-Si lo vi entrar…-_ Un rugido retumbo en la cueva _-Hay estas-_ Natsu inmediatamente noto algo un poco desfavorables

 _-Son muchos más de los que habías dicho-_ Mirajane le reclamo, era fácil una manada de 20 yetis

 _-Ellos siempre se mueven en grupos grandes-_ El solo alzo los hombros con desinterés

 _-Que hacemos-_ Elfman se preparó por si la respuesta era pelear

 _-Ustedes nada-_ Natsu se adelantó al resto de sus compañeros _-Yo me encargo-_ El encendió sus puños en fuego y se lanzó al frente

 _-Hay va de nuevo-_ A la albina esto ya se le hacía común

- _Karyū no Tekken-_ Destellos de llamas iluminaron toda la cueva y rugidos de los yetis también era escuchados, el peli rosa los estaba apaleando, el par de albinos solo observaban como todos era dejados fuera de combate con mucha facilidad. Pero cuando ya quedaban pocos yetis, de la parte trasera de la manada salió un mucho más grande, generalmente los yetis tienen un pelaje totalmente blanco, pero este lo tenía de un color plateado y era fácilmente dos veces más grande que el resto, seguramente sería el líder de la manda, Natsu estaba tan entusiasmado con el resto de monos que no lo noto hasta que le dio un puñetazo por la espalda, Natsu no se movió mucho debido al golpe pero ser atacado por sorpresa no le agrado - _Karyu no Kenkaku –_ Se lanzó así mismo envuelto en fuego e impacto el pecho del monstruo, salió volando varios metros hacia atrás hasta que se chocó contra una pared de la cueva – _Quien si…-_ Natsu iba a fanfarronear pero cientos de kilos de nieve cayendo de todo el techo de la cueva lo cortaron…

 _-¿Eh?-_ Natsu abría los ojos, no supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido, pero si el termino desmayado, que habría sido de sus compañeros _-Chicos?-_ El grito fuertemente

 _-Que pasa?-_ Mirajane contesto muy relajada, estaba sentada a su lado y Elfman estaba sentado a unos metros de ellos

- _Están bien, que ocurrió?-_ El busca signos de lesiones, pero la albina parecía estar bien

La tranquila expresión de Mirajane se tornó dura y una aura negra salió de su alrededor _-Que tú y ese estúpido monstruo taparon la salida-_ Tomo al peli rosa de la cabeza y lo hizo observar su obra

El peligrosa entendía su enojo, pero ella le seguía estrujando la cabeza y lanzando mirada de reproche _-¿Qué?-_ Él quería saber que quería

 _-¿Qué esperas?-_ Ella lo soltó y se llevó las manos a la cintura _-¡Derrítelo!-_ Ella tenía venas amenazando con salir de su frente

El la vio von cara de decepción _-¿Eres tonta?-_ Cuando dijo eso Elfman deseaba que el mundo se lo tragara

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_ Ahora si estaba realmente molesta

 _-Si intento derretir la salida probablemente termine derritiendo la base de la cueva-_ Él explicaba mientras veía el techo, pero Mirajane aun tenia cara de enojada _-Solo nos enterraría vivo-_ Él dijo esto en un último intento de calmarla

-¿ _Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer?-_ Elfman salió de su escondite

-¿ _Happy está afuera cierto?, solo hay que esperar que llegue y ya haremos algo_ -

* * *

Esperaron por un buen rato, Mirajane ya se había calmado y ya estaba calentándose junto a Natsu. Después de un tiempo el peli rosa con su oído mejorado oyo alguien llamándolo, era el pequeño gato azul – _Happy eres tu-_ El grito al lado de la salida

- _Aye-_ Una tierna voz respondió –¿ _Dónde están?-_

 _-Estamos atrapados en la cueva-_ El seguía gritándolo – _Tienes que ayudarnos a salir-_

 _-¿Cómo?-_ Happy pregunto apresurado

 _-Happy, Crocus está bajando la montaña, pídele a alguien que envié ayuda-_ El pido seriamente

 _-¿A quién?-_ Happy seguía sin saber que hacer

 _-Es la capital, busca algunos caballeros del consejo-_ El tenía prisa

 _-Ahora vuelvo-_ Happy rápidamente salió volando, al fin y al cabo ya les faltaba poco para llegar a Crocus

 _-Si-_ Natsu se alejó de la salida

 _-¿Qué hacemos?-_ Elfman que escucho toda la conversación y planificación pregunto

 _-Esperar-_ Natsu simplemente se sento

 _-Achu-_ A Mirajane le afecta el frío, aun con el chaleco de Natsu

 _-¿Nee-san, estás bien?-_ Elfman se alteró instantáneamente

 _-Sí, solo tengo algo de frio-_ Ella contesto tajante, Natsu se puso de pie y se sentó pegado a la albina, después comenzó a emanar una pequeñas llamas que calentaron el ambiente _-No esperes que te lo agradezca, después de todo esto fue tu culpa-_

 _-Está bien-_ El ya esperaba es respuesta, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que probablemente tendrían que dormir ahí

* * *

 **Horas despues**

La noche había caído, si de día ya hacia un frio aterrador, de noche no era posible tener una pizca de calor, excepto Natsu claro, pero como era obvio Mirajane y Elfman se la pasaban mal

 _-¿Ella no está acostumbrada al frio?-_ Natsu noto que la albina estaba temblando, incluso estando dormida

 _-No-_ Elfman contestaba tranquilo _-A ella nunca le ha gustado, por eso siempre evitamos misiones en este tipo de clima-_ Elfman volvió a ver a su hermana, pero algo lo perturbo _-¿Q-q-que crees que haces-_ El totalmente alterado gritaba cómicamente

Natsu se había recostado al lado de la albina y le puso su brazo al rededor _-Solo le comparto calor-_ Natsu no entendía por qué esa alteración por parte de Elfman _-Eh?, No me confundas con Wakaba!-_ Después de un momento el capto lo que Elfman insinuaba. Pero hasta ahí quedo el asunto, y ambos amigos intentaron dormir

Ya era de madrugada y Mirajane despertó, ella estaba ansiosa por que Happy volviera con ayuda _-Elfman donde…?-_ Cuando quiso levantarse algo se lo impidió _-He?-_ Ella noto el brazo de Natsu a su alrededor, su primer impulso fue golpearlo, pero se contuvo y ese deseo desapareció _-Natsu?-_ Ella solo lo vio a él y a su hermano y volvió a dormir

Era de mañana, y de nuevo el oído de Natsu escucho algo, su primer impulso fue corre, pero se levantó tranquilo para no despertar a Mirajane, después corrió rápidamente, sin querer piso la cabeza de Elfman que obviamente se despertó y lo siguió a la salida

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ Elfman pregunto cuando también pudo oír el sonido

 _-Natsu ya casi te sacan de ahí-_ Happy grito desde el otro lado de la pared

 _-Hey despierta, Happy volvió-_ Natsu le grito a la albina –

 _-Nee-san, despierta ya podemos salir-_ Elfman fue corriendo a despertarla

 _-He…, si Happy, bien hecho-_ Ella tardo en entender lo que le decían, después de todo apenas se despertó, pero después se alegró mucho

 _-Aye-_ Happy se sentía alegre, al fin pudo descansar sobre la cabeza del dragón slayer, no tardaron mucho en remover todo el hielo y nieve con palas

 _-Hmm, hmmm, así que ustedes son los grandes magos clase S de Fairy Tail-_ Un sujeto alto con cabello negro y corto les dijo, parecía que concia su gran reputación _-Que quedaron atrapados por nieve-_ Eso mato todo lo épico que pudo haber sonado

 _-Gracias por la ayuda-_ Mirajane dijo cortésmente –Yo soy Mirajane Strauss, él es mi hermano Elfman y ese tonto es Natsu- Ella no dejaba de sonreír

- _Oye-_ Natsu reclamo

 _-Yo soy Ren, líder de la guardia del consejo en la capital-_ El cortésmente se presentó _-No fue problema, pero nosotros debemos marcharnos rápido hacia Crocus, no podemos abandonar la guardia mucho tiempo-_ Él se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente

 _-Si nosotros también tenemos que llegar rápido hacia la capital-_ Elfman quejándose dijo

 _-Si gustan podemos llevarlos en nuestro vehículo mágico-_ Ren amablemente ofreció, esto fue inesperado

 _-En serio?-_ Mirajane no lo creía

 _-Sí, solo necesitaríamos ayuda para suministrarlo de magia-_ Los vehículos usan un SE-plug que es un mecanismo especial, característico de los vehículos mágicos, que puede transformar la energía mágica de los usuarios en un combustible especial que conduce el vehículo. Si quieres andar más rápido o llevar más gente, la energía mágica también se agotará más rápidamente.

 _-Trato hecho, yo puedo darles toda la magia que necesiten-_ Natsu ni lo pensó

 _-Bien en camino entonces-_ Con todos arriba del vehículo arranco a Crocos

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el séptimo episodio de esta historia**

 **Antes que nada, este episodio duro menos por que para ser la primera semana de escuela, han dejado de tarea que no se lo creen, y pues no me dio tiempo de hacerlo más largo lo siento, pero el siguiente capítulo intentare hacerlo más largo**

 **Ahora los que digan, "Por qué no subiste episodio la semana pasada?" les respondo que fue porque empecé una nueva historia, y la subiré una semana una y una semana otra, así que la siguiente semana le toca a la otra historia échenle un ojo si gustan (Tampoco es harem) y ese fue el motivo**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron y como siempre dudas, ayuda y consejos son bienvenidos, hasta el siguiente cap :D.**


	8. Crocus, la capital de Fiore

Despues de tanta espera aqui esta el octavo cap de este fic. se que es corto, pero en la parte de abajo explico por que no habia subido episodio y por qu este es tan corto, lo siento muchisimo e intentare que no se repita, bueno a lo que truje

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y ultima interrupción Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Nos encontramos en Crocus, la capital de reino de Fiore, después de casi 5 largos meses en los que cruzaron a pie la mitad del país a pie al fin habían llegado

- _Haaaaa-_ Natsu respiro aliviado mientras salía del transporte _-Suelo firme, te amo-_ Él se inclinó en el suelo y lo acaricio

 _-Creo que exageras-_ Happy que estaba a su lado le toco el hombro mientras hablaba

 _-Al fin llegamos-_ Mirajane se estiro alegre _-Muchas gracias por traernos-_ Ella cortésmente se inclinó y dio las gracias

 _-No tienen que agradecer-_ ****** respondió a la muestra de agradecimiento de manera amable _-Después de todo ustedes colaboraron con su magia durante el viaje-_ Él les dio una mirada alegre tanto a ellos como al carruaje

 _-Aun así gracias-_ Mirajane volvió a agradecer

 _-Bueno como ya les mencione yo soy el *********** de la ciudad-_ El hablaba mientras volvía a subirse a su carruaje _-Si necesitan algo no duden en buscarnos, estamos al servicio de la gente-_ El comenzó a despedirse

 _-Sí, muchas gracias-_ No lo dio a notar, pero la albina ya estaba cansada de tener que agradecer tanto

 _-Bien nos retiramos-_ Ellos comenzaron a alejarse y después de un rato ya no eran visibles

 _-Qué suerte que Happy logro traer gente tan dedicada-_ Natsu festejo la hazaña de su compañero

 _-Aye, soy muy confiable-_ El pequeño gato azul acepto gustoso el cumplido

 _-Si lo eres-_ Mirajane también lo festejo _-Bueno después de esa noche, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar una posada para dormir-_ Ella coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, la capital era muy grande

 _-Sí, creo que Elfman necesita una ducha-_ Happy tenía una cara alegre a pesar de sus palabras

 _-Ese es el olor de un verdadero hombre-_ El ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo

* * *

 **Ya en una posada sercana**

 _-Buenas noches-_ Mirajane saludo a la encargada de la posada

 _-Buenas noches-_ Ella contesto de igual manera

 _-Tres habitaciones individuales, por favor-_ La albina ya quería poder dormir

 _-Lo siento pero solo tenemos disponibles 2 habitaciones-_ Con una cara muy apenada la encargado tuvo que negarse a dar 3 habitaciones

 _-¿Qué?-_ La albina no quería captarlo

 _-Lo que ocurre es que pronto habrá una gran reunión de comerciantes y estamos saturados-_ Ella explico su situación

 _-Pues no hay de otra-_ Mirajane suspiro y se volteó a sus acompañante _-Natsu, tu-_ Ella miro muy seria a Natsu mientras lo tomaba de los hombros _-Tendrás que compartir habitación con Elfman-_ Ella dejo caer una bomba

 _-¿He?-_ Ellos no sabían si sus oídos los engañaban _-¡¿Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-_ Gritaron al unísono

 _-¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación con él?-_ Natsu inmediatamente se quejo

 _-Es obvio, porque los dos son chicos-_ Ella hablo como si debiera ser obvio

 _-¿Y eso que?-_ Natsu se cruzó de brazos _-Él es tu hermano!-_ Él le grito muy cerca de su rostro

 _-Yo soy chica, no puedo compartir habitación con un hombre-_ Ella le devolvió el grito

 _-Eso no importa si es tu hermano-_ El no iba a quedarse callado

 _-Es típico-_ Ella suspiro, mientras también se cruzaba de brazos _-Si fueras un caballero cederías la habitación rápidamente Natsu-_ Ella intento convencerlo diciéndole que podría ser un caballero

 _-¿Por qué siento que mi único objetivo aquí es el de ser despreciado?-_ Elfman que se encontraba de pie junto a Happy y la recepcionista estaban observando la escena

 _-Por qué lo es-_ Happy seguía siendo cruel con el albino

 _-Que frio-_ Él dijo cabizbajo

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Al final Natsu termino durmiendo en la misma habitación que Elfman, obviamente a su pesar

 _-Bueno hoy disfruten de un descanso y compren todo lo que necesiten por que mañana continuaremos con el viaje-_ Natsu le advertía, después de todo esta era su misión

 _-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-_ Mirajane sin querer saberlo de verdad pregunto

 _-En frente de nosotros de nuevo hay montañas-_ El contesto

 _-No puede ser-_ La albina recordando lo que fue la última vez, sufría

 _-Tranquila-_ Él se percató de lo que pensaba la albina _-Estas no son de clima helado-_ Y la tranquilizo

 _-¿Entonces?-_ Elfman quería saber a qué se enfrentarían ahora

 _-Estas son simples montañas pastosas, por supuesto hay viento, pero nada comparado a la nieve-_ El seguía explicando

 _-Primer clima que suena agradable-_ Ella dijo aliviada

 _-Exacto, pero aun así compren todo lo necesario, por que seguiremos pasando por climas muy cambiantes y…-_ El dejo de hablar cuando noto que no lo escuchaban

 _-Quiero ir de compras, casi toda mi ropa se echó a perder-_ La albina se quejaba

 _-No es de hombres depender de la magia de otros-_ Él se motivaba

 _-Hey, no me ignoren-_ El grito enojado

 _-Yo quiero ir a comer-_ Happy también prefería hablar de otra cosa

 _-Esa es también una buena idea-_ Elfman decía que si a todo

 _-Oigan-_ El peli rosa seguía intentando hacer que lo escucharan

 _-Vamos-_ Elfman salió corriendo

 _-Si-_ Happy se fue detrás de el

 _-Que molestos-_ Natsu al final no logro que lo escucharan

 _-Vamos-_ Mirajane lo jalo de la muñeca

 _-¿He?...heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_ Pero como ella lo jalo, el termino cayendo y chocando contra el suelo mientras el lo guiaba

* * *

 **Y hasta aqui este epidosio, se que es corto pero ultimamente me han dejado muchas precticas de la especialidad, es el ultimo año asi que ya esta la parte fuerte de electronica, asi que pude escribir solo esto, pero preferi subir aunque fuera esto a no subir nada, espero lo entiendan**

 **Hasta la siguiente, que sera un poco mas larga, como siempre consejos dudas y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas :D**


	9. El enemigo se presenta

Y aquie esta el noveno epispdio de este fic, les dije incredulos, que si subiria episodio esta semana, y sin mas espera aqui va la rutina

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y por ultimo Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _-Ha, ¿En serio es necesario todo esto?-_ Natsu y Elfman tenían como cinco bolsa llenas de ropa cada uno, lo peor de todo era que ellos solo compraron algunos cambios de ropa

 _-¿Qué no es obvio?-_ Mirajane contesto mientras veía una playera negra

 _-Pero hermana, ¿No crees que estas exagerando?-_ Elfman decía esto esperando no enfurecer a su hermana

 _-Para nada-_ Ella se enfureció _-La última vez que me limite en llevar cosas, termine quedándome sin ropa-_ Ella se quejaba recordando cómo fue rompiéndose y desgastándose casi toda su ropa

 _-No sé de qué se quejan-_ Happy que volaba alrededor de la albina les decía a sus compañeros

 _-¿Entonces por qué no nos ayudas?-_ Natsu le dijo mientras intentaba evitar que las cosas se cayeran

 _-Mira eso de haya te quedaría bien-_ Él gatito le señalo a la albina un conjunto de ropa morada que estaba al otro lado de la tienda

 _-Creo que tienes razón-_ Ella inmediatamente fue a darle un vistazo

 _-"Maldito traidor"-_ Elfman y Natsu pensaron mientras los veían irse

Después de casi dos horas comprando Mirajane finalmente dijo

 _-Ya termine, ahora ¿qué quieren hacer?-_ Esto era un alivio para el par que la acompañaba

 _-Desaparecer-_ Natsu dijo mientras estaba enterrado en bolsas de ropa

* * *

Después de pensarlo decidieron ir a comer (O Natsu lo decidió)

 _-Mmmmmmm esta comida es de lo mejor-_ Natsu estaba devorando su comida rapidamente

 _-Un banquete digno de hombres-_ Elfman decía esto mientras enérgicamente enterraba su tenedor en un trozo de carne

 _-Hay, este pescado es lo mejor-_ El pequeño gato disfrutaba de las delicias del pescado

 _-Si es buena-_ Mirajane era la única que parecía tener modales en la mesa _–Pero aun así, ¿Dónde te cabe toda esa comida?-_ Ella miro al peli rosa que ya llebava varios platos y seguía comiendo como si fuera el primero

 _-Esto no es nada-_ El término de vaciar un plato mas _-Hey, disculpe podri…-_ Cuando iba pedir aún más comida, una explosión en una pared cercana lo interrumpió. Una gran nube de humo y polvo cubrió el restaurant, había sido una explosión grande, causo que incluso partes del techo cayeran

 _-¿Están todos bien?-_ Elfman se quitó de encima una mesa y comenzó a buscar a sus compañeros _-Nee-san, Natsu, ¿Dónde están?-_ De repente unas piedras se movieron _-Happy, resiste-_ El vio que se trataba del gato azul tratando de escapar de los escombros que tenia encima

 _-¿Qué paso?-_ El pequeño gato no sabía que había ocurrido

 _-No lo sé pero debemos buscar a…-_ Antes de que terminara de hablar una pila de escombros se movió, de debajo de ellos una chica albina comenzó a salir _-Nee-san estas…-_ Elfman quería saber cómo estaba su hermana peo esta no dio oportunidad

 _-Esa ropa-_ Ella dijo con una voz que daba miedo, un aura oscura comenzó a salir de ella _-¿Saben cuánto me costó?-_ Cuando alzo su rostro una mirada asesina y una vena saltada la decoraban

 _-¿Natsu, donde estás?-_ Elfman no quería acercarse a su hermana cuando estaba así, por lo que busco ayuda _-Natsu, necesito que me ayudes a calmar a…-_ DE nuevo fue interrumpido por una pila de escombros que se movió

 _-Esa comida, ni siquiera pude probarla-_ Él también tenía un aire aterrador a su alrededor

 _-¿Que rayos están haciendo?-_ Elfman estaba preocupado

 _-No lo sé, pero no te molestes en intentar entenderlos-_ Happy seguía siendo como siempre

 _-¿Quién rayos hizo explotar el muro?-_ Mirajane grito mientras expulsaba poder mágico

 _-Sal para que pueda apalearte-_ Natsu por su lado hacia brotar fuego de su cuerpo

 _-Ho, me sorprende que aun tengan fuerzas para pelear-_ Un tipo que estaba en el tejado de enfrente les dijo

 _-¿Tú lo hiciste?-_ Mirajane le pregunto

 _-Si-_ Era un sujeto un poco mayor que ellos, de complexión delgada, con el cabello marrón y corto peinado de punta hacia un lado, tenía un una playera de manga larga alzada hasta su antebrazo de color blanco y con cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos _-Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre e…-_ Antes de poder hablar se vio obligado a esquivar una bola de fuego que casi impacta su cabeza

 _-No me interesa quien seas, solo me interesa el hecho de que voy a aplastarte-_ Natsu dijo mientras comenzó a incrementar su poder mágico

- _Oh, supongo que lo que dicen es cierto-_ El mago aún sin nombre se preparó para la eminente pelea – _Los mago de Fairy Tail realmente son cabezas huecas_ \- Esto termino de enfurecer a los magos aludidos

 _-Alto ahí-_ Mirajane con un grito paro en seco al peli rosa que ya iba en camino a la pelea

 _-¿He?-_ El, la vio totalmente sorprendido _-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-_ Él también quería pelear

 _-¿Quién te dijo que tú te quedarías con la diversión?-_ Ella comenzó a caminar hacia su oponente

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ El peli rosa ya se imaginaba a que quería llegar

 _-Yo seré la que lo derrote-_ Ella se paró y dio una sonrisa confiada

 _-Eso no es justo-_ Natsu se le acerco molesto

 _-¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?-_ Mirajane lo confronto con una mirada de muerte

 _-Mh-_ El mago aún desconocido solo rio arrogantemente

 _-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-_ Mirajane se molestó por su risa

 _-Pues, es divertido ver cómo piensan que podrían derrotarme ustedes por separado-_ El alzo los hombros como si estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa sin importancia

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_ A Elfman tampoco le agradaba ese comportamiento, era obvio que los estaba menospreciando

 _-No es seguro que me derroten incluso si me atacan todos a la vez-_ El veía el cielo mientras hablaba _-No tienen posibilidades por separado-_ Su expresión serena cambio a una de total sentido de superioridad

Natsu estaba molesto, ya no le importaba quien fuera el que lo derrotara, además muy en el fondo sabía que no lograría ganarle en una pelea verbal a la albina _-Aplástalo-_ Él le dio su voto de confianza a Mirajane

 _-Por supuesto-_ Ella se puso seria

 _-Bien, veamos cuanto puedes entretenerme tú sola-_ El hombre no tomo una posición de pelea, pero se preparó para recibir el ataque que evidentemente se acercaba

 _-Cuidado con lo que deseas-_ Ella comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder mágico _-Take Over, Satan Soul-_ Ella tomo su forma de pelea e inmediatamente se lanzó al combate

Mirajane lanzaba golpe tras golpe, pero el sujeto parecía esquivarlos con facilidad _-Eres más lenta de lo que pensé-_ Él incluso se daba tiempo para provocar a la albina

La albina obviamente se enfureció, pero intento disimularlo _-Apenas comienzo-_ Ella incremento el poder mágico que expulsaba y con ello su velocidad,ahora el sujeto estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir esquivando _-¿Que paso con esa velocidad?-_ Ella lo presiono tanto que ya no pudo seguir esquivándola y se vio forzado a detener uno de sus golpes

 _-Veo que eres algo fuerte-_ Él pudo detenerla, pero aun así logro sentir la gran fuerza que Mirajane poesía

Cuando el sujeto detuvo su puño la mantuvo cerca de el por lo que tenía una buena oportunidad _-Evil Push-_ En la mano libre de Mirajane se acumuló un gran cantidad de magia, esta empezó a girar como un mini tornado, ella intento golpear al sujeto pero el logro desviar su puño hacia el cielo con una patada _–Rayos-_ Mirajane fue sorprendida por esto, pero de repente recibió un fuerte patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder _-Huhhh-_ Ella termino de rodillas unos metros atras

 _-Esto es raro-_ Natsu decía mientras observaba desde abajo la pelea

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ Happy no sabía a qué se refería, al le parecía que Mirajane estaba peleando bien

 _-Esta pelea está muy pareja-_ Natsu dijo esto, lo que extraño a sus compañeros

 _-Eso es obvio, nee-chan no perderá contra nadie-_ Elfman no entendio el comentario, pensó que solo era falta de confianza

 _-"Pero ese sujeto, no ha usado magia"-_ Natsu al parecer había sido el único en notar ese "pequeño" detalle _-Paren un segundo-_ Natsu salto y llego en medio del tejado a donde se había trasladado la lucha

 _-¿He?-_ Ambos peleadores le arrojaron miradas molestas

 _-Natsu ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? Yo soy la qu…-_ La albina ya estaba reclamando pero fue interrumpida

 _-Lo sé-_ Él sabía lo que ella diría así que la corto rápidamente _-Pero si pelean aquí la ciudad y los que viven aquí saldrán heridos-_ El volteo a ver al sujeto _-¿Tienes algún problema con movernos?-_

 _-No. guíenme a donde gusten-_ El mago desconocido sonrió

Natsu volteo a su alrededor, poco después su mirada se detuvo en una dirección _-Hacia haya hay llanuras inhabitadas-_ El señalo el lugar a la distancia _-Ahí no tendrán que contenerse-_

 _-Bien vamos-_ El sujeto contesto

Ellos comenzaron a trasladarse, Mirajane se fue volando con su magia, Natsu se convirtió en un rayo y emprendió la marcha, el mago enemigo desapareció de repente, dejando en el lugar donde estaba tierra, como si hubieran cavado recientemente. Por su lado Elfman que no tenía como llegar rápido por su cuenta se vio obligado a pedirle ayuda a Happy

 _-Estás muy gordo-_ El pequeño gato se esforzaba por mantenerse en el aire junto al albino

 _-No estoy gordo, soy musculoso-_ Elfman repelo con una cara graciosa

* * *

Después de unos instantes todos llegaron a su destino, era un terreno totalmente plano cubierto de pasto, si no estuvieran en esta situación seria excelente para un día de campo

 _-Continúen-_ Natsu se alejó de Mirajane y del mago, el cumpliría con su rol de observador

 _-No tienes que decirlo-_ Mirajane inmediatamente tomo una posición de pelea, desapareció un momento de vista y cuando reapareció estaba en frente de su oponente intercambiando golpes, pero durante su intercambio uno de sus puños fue atrapado por su oponente, el mago desconocido comenzó a girar como un trompo aprovechando el impulso para arrojar lejos en el aire a la albina _._

Esta se logró recomponer y en el aire comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de magia entre sus manos, era una esfera negra _-Soul Extintion-_ De esa esfera salió disparado un enorme rayo negro, parecía capaz de destruir todo a su paso

A pesar del enorme ataque que se le acercaba, el sujeto no parecía tener intención de moverse _-Eso no es nada-_ El mago grito, desde que apareció por primera vez perdió esa serenidad que lo había caracterizado, cuando fue alcanzado por la magia un resplandor morado cubrió todo el campo de batalla

Cuando el destello se desvaneció dejo visible al enemigo _-"Así que esa es su magia"-_ Natsu quedo sorprendido por lo que veía

 _-¿Qué es eso?-_ Elfman estaba congelado

El mago aun sin nombre estaba de pie en medio una ligera capa de humo, pero ya era visible _-Que descuidados, aceptar desafíos de un oponente sin siquiera conocer que magia pose-_ Él estaba totalmente ileso, pero algo era diferente su piel tenía el aspecto de cristal, la ropa de su torso quedo destruida, por lo que su piel de cristal era aún más visible, pero no era cristal como un vidrio fino, era de color azul, tenía una apariencia más parecida al diamante

Mirajane desde el cielo veía como su ataque no tuvo efecto _-"¿Qué es eso?, ¿Cómo pudo soportar mi ataque?"-_ Ella se negaba a creerlo _-¿Qué eres?-_ La albina grito desde el cielo

El mago solo sonrió _-Esta es una variante de la magia de tierra, a base de mucho entrenar conseguí dominar materiales más, refinados-_ Él se paró de una manera más relajada _-Esto que ven frente a ustedes es corindón-_ El señalaba la piel en su brazo, hecha ahora de ese extraño material _-Que tontos, esto es uno de los materiales más resistentes del mundo, no hay forma de que yo pueda ser derrotado-_ Él se mofaba

Esa actitud rápidamente molesto a la albina _-Ya lo veremos-_ Ella voló en picada lo más rápido que pudo

A Natsu esto ya no le parecía algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera _-Alto no te precipites-_ Él le gritaba a la albina, pero ella solo lo ignoro

Ella ya estaba en frente del extraño mago, ella puso toda su fuerza en su puño el cual impacto el rostro del mago, pero él ni siquiera intento evitarlo _-Haaaaaa-_ La mano de Mirajane casi se rompo al golpear ese material, de verdad era duro

El mago sostuvo la mano de la albina, él ni siquiera sintió un poco de dolor por un golpe que es capaz de destruir edificios _-Debiste escuchar al chico, ahora serás la primera en morir-_ El preparo su puño, era obvio lo que intentaba

 _-¡Nee-chan!-_ Elfman corrió en cuanto vio eso, él no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su hermana

-Mira- El gatito era inútil en la mayoría de peleas, pero incluso él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse

Pero ninguno de ellos era tan veloz como para evitarlo que pasaba frente a sus, el puño de ese mago descendió, un destello amarillo aún más grande que el anterior inundo la zona, ¿Mirajane habría sido capaz de resistir ese golpe?

Un ruido similar al de dos trozos de metal chocando se hizo presente, poco después del sonido el destello se desvaneció _-¿Hoo?-_ El mago de cristal tenía una sonrisa en su boca, su puño… ¿Había fallado?

 _-Te lo dije… no seas tan impulsiva-_ A unos metros de distancia estaba Natsu, incido sobre el suelo con Mirajane entre sus brazos, él estaba sonriéndole

Ella tenía sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su pelo, con la mano que estaba sana completamente estaba apretando con fuerza el chaleco del peli rosa - _Lo siento… todo ocurrió porque de nuevo no medí la fuerza del enemigo-_ Ella comenzó a morderse el labio inferior

Natsu puso una mirada un poco triste, él no la quería hacer sentir mal – _¿De qué rayos hablas?-_ Él puso una sonrisa – _Me alegro con que estés bien-_

Ella seguía teniendo la misma expresión – _Pudiste hab-haber… perdido el brazo-_ Unas lágrimas se le escaparon

El brazo derecho de Natsu estaba totalmente morado desde el codo hasta la muñeca, e hinchado desde igualmente el codo hasta la punta de los dedos, además estaba totalmente inmóvil, no parecía que él no quisiera moverlo – _Ho, ¿Hablas de esto?-_ Él dijo mientras veía el brazo – _No te preocupes, ni siquiera me duele-_ Esto era verdad, a él no le dolía, pero porque ni siquiera sentía algo de su hombro para abajo _–Además, un brazo puede sanar, pero si te hubiera pasado algo no me lo habría perdonado jamás-_ Esas palabras amables hicieron sentir aun peor a la albina

Elfman y Happy se acercaron a ellos estaban muy felices de que Natsu hubiera podido salvar a Mirajane – _Nee-chan, Natsu ¿están bien?_ – Elfman se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos

El gatito azul voló directo al regazo de la albina que aún se encontraba en brazos del dragón slayer – _Creí que te pasaría algo, que bueno que estas bien –_ El gato literalmente estaba llorando

Tanta fue su alegría que no notaron el brazo de Natsu hasta un tiempo después – _Natsu… ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu brazo?-_ Elfman estaba impactado por la apariencia del brazo del peli rosa

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Unos instantes antes

 _-Debiste escuchar al chico, ahora serás la primera en morir-_ El preparo su puño, era obvio lo que intentaba

 _-¡Nee-chan!-_ Elfman corrió en cuanto vio eso, él no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su hermana

-Mira- El gatito era inútil en la mayoría de peleas, pero incluso él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse

Antes de que Mirajane recibiera el golpe Natsu se transformó en rayo, no importa que tan rápido pudiera golpearla, en esa forma Natsu llegaría a tiempo. Cuando el golpe estuvo a punto de impactar Natsu volvió a su forma humana, cubrió el cuerpo de la albina con su brazo izquierdo, e interpuso su brazo derecho en la trayectoria del puño de cristal, después de eso el solo se alejó de su rival con Mirajane a su lado

 **Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

Natsu noto como Mirajane volvió a apretar su chale ante la pregunta de Elfman, así que prefirió guardárselo para el – _Eso ahora no importa-_ El volteo a ver al mago de cristal – _Lo más importante aquí es el-_

El mago inmediatamente noto de quien hablaban - _¿Ya terminaron con su linda escena familiar?-_ Él se burlaba de su forma de actuar

Natsu puso una expresión seria - _¿Quién eres? Un cualquiera no habría sido capaz de hacer algo como esto-_ Él se refería a todo el daño que les causo

-¿ _Ho? Así que ¿ahora si quieres oír mi nombre?-_ El sonría ante esto, era obvio que ya era considerado alguien de cuidado – _Bien te lo diré-_ El retomo su carácter sereno antes de hablar con una voz tranquila pero fuerte – _Yo soy Nozomi, un mago de cristal del gremio oscuro de magos_ _Dark_ _Spark-_ El volvió a perder la compostura

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormes _-¿Dark… Spark?-_ Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por su cara

Mirajane noto esto inmediatamente – _Natsu ¿estás bien?-_

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el noveno episodio de este fic, o dios mío, como me esmere en este episodio, una manera de intentar compensarlos por lo corto y poco progresivo del anterior, les dije que en este si pasaría algo interesante.**

 **Y esta vez no hay discurso, hasta la próxima como siempre consejos, dudas e ideas son bienvenidas :D**


	10. El desenlace

Y aqui esta el decimo epispdio de este fic, hoy termina esta pelea, disfrutenla y diganme si les gusto.

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y por ultimo Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu puso una expresión seria - _¿Quién eres? Un cualquiera no habría sido capaz de hacer algo como esto-_ Él se refería a todo el daño que les causo

-¿ _Ho? Así que ¿ahora si quieres oír mi nombre?-_ Él sonría ante esto, era obvio que ya era considerado alguien de cuidado – _Bien te lo diré-_ El retomo su carácter sereno antes de hablar con una voz tranquila pero fuerte – _Yo soy Nozomi, un mago de cristal del gremio oscuro de magos_ _Dark_ _Spark-_ El volvió a perder la compostura

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron enormes _-¿Dark… Spark?-_ Unas gotas de sudor cayeron por su cara

Mirajane noto esto inmediatamente – _Natsu ¿estás bien?-_

* * *

 _-Era imposible que no reconocieran ese nombre-_ Nozomi sonrió por ante la expresión de Natsu _-Fairy Tail-_ Él ahora los reto con la mirada

 _-Natsu, ¿Sabes de que habla?-_ Mirajane aun en los brazos de Natsu pregunto confundida por el comentario

 _-Si-_ El con su brazo sano sentó a Mirajane a su lado _-Pero ahora no es momento de explicarlo-_ El intento levantarse pero a la mitad del camino volvió a caer sobre su rodilla debido a una sensación punzante en su brazo

 _-¡Natsu!-_ Elfman intento agarrarlo para que no cayera

 _-Estoy bien, pero tienen que entender algo-_ El acepto la ayuda del albino y se puso de pie _-Ahora que sabemos quién es-_ El miro seriamente al mago frente a ellos _-No podemos dejar que se escape-_

 _-Eso suena como si al menos pudieran enfrentarme-_ Al mago oscuro le hacía gracia esa idea

 _-No deberías confiarte tanto, solo por haber lastimado mi brazo-_ Natsu intentaba parecer confiado

 _-Yo no diría lastimar-_ El veía lo que había hecho con el brazo de Natsu

 _-¡Natsu para!-_ Elfman puso su mano sobre el hombro de Natsu para detenerlo de hacer una estupidez _-Mira lo que le hizo a tu brazo de un solo golpe, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si tienes una pelea?-_ Había razón en sus palabras

 _-Estaré bien, después de todo prometí que los mantendría a salvo-_ Él dijo esto, no olvidaría la promesa que les hizo el día que partieron

 _-Natsu-_ Mirajane susurro esto, ella también recordaba esa promesa

 _-Elfman-_ Natsu hablo serio de golpe _-Llévate de aquí a Happy y a Mirajane-_ El señalaba la ciudad de donde venían _-En mi estado no creo ser capaz de alejar a ese sujeto de ustedes-_ El volteo a ver a su oponente

La albina lo tomo de la mano sana _-¿Crees que te dejare enfrentarte a él solo?-_ Después Mirajane rápidamente se incorporo

 _-Tu mano está casi rota, no hay forma de que puedas golpearlo así-_ El con su mano sana le señalo de lo que hablaba

 _-¿En serio, tú me dirás eso?-_ Ella levanto una ceja mientras hablaba

 _-Yo no fui el que se rompió un hueso solo-_ El alzo los brazos mientras decía esto

 _-Repite eso enano-_ Una vena quería salir de la frente de Mirajane

 _-¡¿A quién le dices enano?!-_ A él no le gustaba que le recordaran la aunque pequeña, evidente diferencia de altura

Elfman no sabía cómo detenerlos cuando se ponían así _-Chicos…-_ Le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca

 _-"¿Estos niños son conscientes de la situación en la que se encuentran?"-_ Su actitud despreocupada sorprendía hasta a sus rivales

Ellos ahora estaba teniendo una pequeña y cómica batalla _-Huuuuu-_ En medio de su forcejeo con la albina Natsu volvió a quejarse de su brazo

 _-Natsu-_ La albina intento ayudarlo

 _-Estoy bien, en serio-_ El rasgo una tira de su chaleco _-Solo necesito…-_ El intentaba hacer un cabestrillo improvisado, pero con una sola mano no era capaz de hacerlo

 _-Natsu crees poder reparar sin ayuda tu brazo-_ Happy noto las dificultades que su amigo tenia

 _-¿Reparar?, ¿Por qué hablas de mí como si fuera un mueble viejo?-_ Él se fijaba en cosas innecesarias

 _-Nee-san-_ Elfman comenzó a avanzar hacia el mago de pelo marrón _-Ayúdalo a curar su brazo-_ Él hablaba serio

 _-Elfman-_ Mirajane no podía creer la locura que su hermano quería hacer

 _-Cuando ella te ayude con tu brazo…-_ El aun viendo al enemigo le hablo al peli rosa _-¿Crees que puedan detenerlo?-_

 _-Al menos tendríamos oportunidad-_ Natsu no quería dar nada por seguro, en especial por que esta vez no lo era

 _-Entonces te daré tiempo-_ El albino comenzó a acercarse aún mas _-Te daré cinco minutos –_ El grito con el brazo en alto

 _-Espera, ¿vas a…?-_ Natsu quería confirmarlo pero fue interrumpido

 _-No lo hagas, es mu…-_ Mirajane iba a detenerlo pero también fue interrumpida

Elfman se detuvo y les dio una pequeña sonrisa _-Yo también soy parte de este equipo-_ El comenzó a caminar de nuevo

Natsu quería detenerlo, pero sabía que él tenía derecho a intentarlo _-Promete que no te arriesgaras demasiado-_ Solo le pidió que se cuidara

 _-Un hombre de verdad no moriría enfrente de su familia-_ El alzo el puño al aire

Mirajane comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano _-Elfman-_ Sintió como una mano la detuvo _-Elfman-_ Ella seguía llamando a su hermano, pero él seguía avanzando _-¿Por qué lo apoyas?-_ Ella volteo a ver al peli rosa que la detenía

Él le dio una sonrisa muy grande _-Por qué sé que estará bien-_ El demostraba confianza en el albino

* * *

El mago oscuro estaba cruzado de brazos _-¿Qué es esto?-_ El inclino un poco la cabeza cuando vio quien se acercaba _-Los dejo tener su despedida familiar y ¿enviándote es con lo que me pagan?-_ El menospreciaba a Elfman

 _-Je_ _, Take Over-_ _Beast Arm:_ _Toro Hierro-_ Elfman convirtió su brazo en uno del doble de tamaño y de color plata _-Veamos que puño es más poderoso-_ El reto a su oponente

El mago oscuro se rio _-¿No aprendiste nada de ver los "puños" de esos dos?-_ Señalaba a los dos magos con los que ya había luchado que estaban a la distancia

 _-Yo nunca aprendo-_ El albino se puso serio

Nozomi también se puso serio _-Eso es por qué…-_ El dio un paso al frente y se perdió de vista unos instantes _-Nunca has tenido un maestro como yo-_ Para el tamaño que tenia se puso en frente de Elfman en muy poco tiempo, pero no fue suficiente como para que el albino no pudiera reaccionar y chocar su puño con el del rival

* * *

 _-Elfman-_ Mirajane vio ese intercambio

 _-Cálmate-_ Natsu quería que dejara de preocuparse _-El estará bien-_ El sonrió _-Happy, ¿Crees poder ayudarlo a ganar tiempo?-_

 _-Lo hare-_ El salió volando en dirección a él albino

Cuando el gatito se alejó la albina inmediatamente comenzó a inmovilizar el brazo del peli rosa _-Tenemos que apresurarnos-_ Se notaba que ella era más capaz para esto que Natsu _-Rayos que paso con tu brazo ¿No sueles ser más resistente?-_ Ella le reprochaba

 _-Él es casi un diamante-_ Él se defendía de sus insinuaciones

* * *

 **De vuelta en la pelea**

 _-Bueno, supongo que no eres tan malo si logras golpearme sin llorar-_ El mago de pelo marrón se burlaba de lo que había ocurrido antes con Mirajane

 _-Elfman aquí-_ Happy llego volando

Elfman dio un salto hacia atrás _-Happy-_ Él fue atrapado por el minino quien lo elevo bastante

 _-Bueno así será más divertido-_ Al mago oscuro le daba lo mismo si su oponente recibía o no ayuda

 _-Bien Happy-_ El alzaba sus brazos con energia _-Así debería ser más fácil-_

 _-Bien ahora ataca-_ Happy estaba confiado de que ahora podrían dar una buena pelea

Elfman sentía esa misma confianza _-Siiii-_ Pero esa confianza se desvaneció rápido _-¿Happy?-_ El no entendía algo

 _-¿Por qué no atacas?-_ El gatito estaba igual de sorprendido por la falta de acción

 _-Por qué no estoy cerca-_ Ellos aún se encontraban a varios metros de altura

Happy aun flotaba _-Ataca a distancia-_ Él le grito al albino

El albino le respondió con un tono irritado _-¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo ataque a distancia? ¿Con piedras?-_ Happy estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero fuera Natsu, que posee muchos ataques a larga distancia

 _-Sabía que distraerlo cinco minutos era un trabajo demasiado grande para ti-_ Él lo dijo con un tono que heriría a cualquiera

Elfman no fue la excepción _-Maldito-_ Él estaba enojado

Nozomi se había hartado de esperar a su oponentes _-Oigan-_ El llamo su atención _-Creo que este juego se está volviendo aburrido-_ El tomo una posición similar a la de los sumos, pero sin apoyar las manos en sus rodillas

 _-¿Qué está haciendo?-_ Happy sabía que tramaba algo, pero no sabía que era

 _-No lo sé-_ Elfman sentía lo mismo

 _-Así que acabare con el… ahora-_ El extendió sus puños hacia el par en el cielo _-_ _Mabayui bakari...-_ Sus puños comenzaron a transformarse hasta que tomaron la forma de grandes picos _-No ame (Lluvia deslumbrante)-_ Cientos de picos de cristal salieron disparados hacia sus oponentes

Ellos esquivaron los ataques con movimientos graciosos _-Haaaaaaaa-_ Tenían suerte, eran muchos proyectiles y ninguno los golpeaba

* * *

No fue difícil que Natsu oyera los cómicos gritos de sus compañeros _-Parece que tienen problemas por allá-_ Una gota de sudor cayo por su nuca al ver la escena

 _-¡Tú preocúpate por tu brazo!-_ Mirajane le dio un golpe en la cabeza

 _-Si-_ Él se puso firme, con un chichón en su cabeza

Ella habia terminado de atender al mago de fuego -Obviamente _no está curado, solo evite que se mueva bruscamente sin necesidad-_ Ella se levantó junto al peli rosa _-Así que ten cuidado-_ Ella puso una cara que demostraba su preocupación

Antes de que Natsu pudiera responder un grito a lo lejos lo interrumpió _-Mabayui yama (Montaña deslumbrante)-_ Al parecer el enemigo seguía atacando

 _-Hay que apresurarnos-_ Natsu dijo esto para después salir corriendo seguid por la albina

 _-Si-_ Ellos sabían que no debían demorarse

* * *

El mago de cristal se acercaba a Elfman que estaba noqueado en el piso junto a Happy _-Adiós, fue algo divertido-_ Al lado de ellos había un gran pilar hecho de cristal que salía del piso, con eso debió haber noqueado a el albino

 _-_ _Karyū no Kōen-_

 _-_ _Explosión del Mal_ _-_

Antes de que el mago oscuro pudiera acercarse más recibió los dos ataques _-¿De nuevo me interrumpen?-_ El volteo a ver al par que lo ataco

El peli rosa lo ignoro, tenía algo más importante a lo que prestarle atención _-Llévatelos a un lugar seguro-_ Natsu le dijo a Mirajane

 _-No te voy a abandonar-_ Mirajane seguía en posición de pelea

 _-No te dije que me abandones-_ Él se puso delante de todos sus aliados _-Cuando estén a salvo aquí habrá una buena pelea esperándote-_ El peli rosa le sonrió a la albina

Mirajane agacho la cabeza un instante _-Volveré lo más pronto posible-_ Se dirigió a donde estaba el par noqueado

 _-Si-_ Natsu volteo a ver a su rival pero el ya no estaba donde hace un instante

El apareció detrás de Mirajane _-¿Creen que les seguiré haciendo favores?-_ El no iba dejar que se volvieran a escapar, pero un destello a su costado lo distrajo

 _-_ _Raienryū no Hoko-_ Natsu con su magia de rayo se puso a un lado del mago oscuro y le dio un gran rugido que levanto mucho polvo, esto para impedir que atacara a sus compañeros _-Vete-_ Le ordeno serio a Mirajane

La albina lo volteo a ver _-Si-_ Después de eso salió volando con el par en su hombro

Desde la nube de polvo alguien le hablo a Natsu _-¿Acaso quieres que te rompa el otro brazo?-_ Nozomi ya se veía molesto

Natsu sonrio _-Me gustaría ver que lo volvieras a hacer-_ Una aura de magia naranja comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo _-Orange drive-_ Él ahora estaba expulsando una cantidad bastante grande de poder mágico

El poder mágico era grande, tanto que se sentía desde lejos _-Volveré pronto… Natsu-_ Mirajane acelero más su marcha, se dirigía a las afuera de las praderas donde se encontraban

 _-Oh, admito que ahora estas en un nivel más alto-_ El mago de pelo café tenia ojos de sorpresa mientras hablaba _-Pero…-_ Su mirada se volvió seria _-¿Bastara para derrotarme?-_ Se lanzó al ataque, parecía que quería darle a Natsu otro de sus destructivos puñetazos

 _-Karyū no Saiga-_ El dragon slayer ondeo su brazo sano frente a él, esto disparo un arco de fuego enorme, parecía un muro de llamas que fue capaz de cortar el avance de su enemigo _-Encendamos esta pelea-_ Él estaba emocionado

 _-Bien juagare un poco contigo chico-_ Nozomi seguía confiado

Chispas eléctricas brotaban del cuerpo del peli rosa _-Vamos-_ El comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar a una velocidad increíble

 _-"Es rápido"-_ El mago oscuro no era capaz de seguir del todo sus movimientos

 _-"Tengo que golpearlo con todo desde el comienzo si quiero tener una oportunidad"-_ El dio un giro brusco que tomo por sorpresa a su oponente _-_ _Raienryū no Gekitetsu-_ Un puño cubierto de llamas y rayos golpeo el rostro de su oponente

 _-Maldito-_ El intento responder el golpe pero Natsu ya se había apartado a una velocidad inalcanzable _-"Tengo que evitar que se siga moviendo de esa forma"-_ El mago oscuro puso sus manos juntas hacia el frente, de nuevo comenzaron a deformarse, pero esta vez tomaron la forma de una garra, como la de los juegos donde tienes que sacar muñecos de la máquina _-_ Ao kēji (Jaula azul)- Esa garra salió disparada en dirección a Natsu

Pero el mago de fuego no tuvo ningún problema en esquivarla, lo que fue bueno, esa garra choco contra el pilar que el mismo mago había creado hace un rato, y cuando la garra lo atrapo arranco un buen pedazo de este _-Bien si no bajo mi velocidad su fuerza no servirá de nada-_ El acelero incluso más su paso y se dirigió a ataca rival

El mago oscuro no podía evitar recibir los ataques de peli rosa, aunque no le hacían mucho daño algo que ninguno de los dos magos noto fue que la zona que Natsu golpeara se mantenía iluminada cierto tiempo _-"No puedo creer que tenga que usar mi defensa"-_ Nozomi puso una mano sobre el piso _-_ _Dōmu (Domo)-_ Una cúpula de cristal cubrió el cuerpo del mago por completo, no había ninguna abertura

Natsu intentó golpearlo antes de que terminara de cubrir, pero solo alcanzo a golpear el domo ya alzado _-¿Que… se cubrió?-_ Natsu no sabía qué hacer ante esto

 _-Este domo no solo me cubre de tus ataques-_ Nozomi le dijo desde adentro de su cobertura _-Aoi harinezumi (Erizo azul)-_ Muchos picos comenzaron a cubrir el domo, ahora parecía más una bola de púas medieval

Natsu tuvo que retirar rápido su mano sana para que no fuera herida también _-Rayos-_ Él quería alejarse de eso, se veía peligroso

 _-No podrás escapar-_ Cuando el mago de cristal dijo esto todos los picos fueron disparado en todas direcciones, solo un fantasma podría salir ileso de eso

Natsu no era un fantasma _-Haaaa-_ Un pico se enterró en el hombro de su ya herido brazo, otro pico logro hacer un corte en el su costado opuesto

Nozomisalió de su cúpula y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Natsu _-Tuviste suerte de que solo dos te golpearan-_ Él se detuvo a unos metros de Natsu que apenas estaba intentando incorporarse _-Pero eso va a terminar-_ El junto sus manos sobre su cabeza-Akarui haka (Tumba brillante)- El golpeo el suelo y un camino de cristales que sobresalían del piso comenzó a avanzar hacia el mago de fuego, cuando fue alcanzado una pequeña monta surgió debajo de él atrapando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y elevándolo unos metros

 _-¿Que rayos es esto?-_ Natsu preguntaba mientras intentaba zafar sus piernas, pero con una sola mano era difícil

El mago de cristal se acercó con una cara monótona _-Tu paredón de fusilamiento-_ Él le dijo en seco _-Después de todo era obvio, que cuando nuestros gremios se encontraran sería una pelea a muerte-_ Alzo los hombros mientras hablaba, como si fuera cosa de todos los dias

 _-"Rayos tengo que zafarme pero…"-_ Natsu no encontraba la forma de salirse de esta

 _-Muere-_ El volvió a tomar una posición similar a los sumos _-_ _Mabayui bakari...-_ Mientras sus maos se transformaban en pinchos el se detuvo por su cuenta _-Asi que volvio, debo reconocer que pense que huiria-_ Esto confundio a Natsu

 _-¿Que dic...?-_ El buscaba a que se referia _-Mira...-_ El pudo ver a la albina acercandose en el cielo

Mirajne aterrizo en la cima de la montaña donde el peli rosa estaba atrapado _-¿Natsu estas bien?-_ Ella vio sus nuevas heridas

 _-Si llegaste justo a tiempo-_ El le dio una sincera sonrisa

Ella agacho la mirada, se sentia culpable de haberlo dejado solo, pero tenia que dicimularlo _-No puedo dejarte solo por cinco minutos sin que estes a punto de morir-_ Rompio el bonito momento

 _-Retiro lo que he dicho, ¿Que rayos haces aqui?-_ Natsu le dijo como insinuando que se largara

Ella lo miro con enojo _-¿Que dijiste?-_ Cuando parecia que estaban a punto de comenzar otra discucion una voz los interrumpio

 _-Esto es perfecto...-_ Desde abajo Nozomi les dijo

 _-¿He?-_ Ambos magos estaban confudidos ante el comentario

 _-¿Qué mejor manera de castigar al tonto que quiso interferir en nuestros planes que acabando con su mujer sin que él pueda hacer nada?-_ El mago de cristal se preparó para luchar

Mirajane se quedó callada por unos instantes, en los cuales un muy, muy pequeño rubor fue visible _-Yo no soy su mujer-_ Esa expresión rápidamente fue remplazada por una de sed de sangre

 _-¿Su subordinada?-_ El mago no lo hacía intencionalmente, pero estaba golpeando puntos sensibles de Mirajane uno tras otro

 _-¿Tu enserio quieres fastidiarme?, ¿cierto?-_ Una vena iba a explotar en la frente de la albina

 _-Como sea, eliminare a todo tu grupo y luego a ti, esa será una buena lección para el resto de gremios de este país-_ El daba por hecho que sus palabras se volverían realidad

Esa actitud molesto a la albina, quien sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia el frente a máxima velocidad _-Veamos quien le da una lección a quien-_ Ella no era tan rápida como Natsu, pero le basto para esquivar el golpe que Nozomi le intento dar para detenerla _-_ _Evil Push-_ Ella lo mando a volar lejos con su magia negra, ella habia aprendido la lección y no lo volvería atacar con su puño limpio

El mago de cristal intentaba detenerse mientras volaba más y más lejos _-"Rayos es_ _tos enanos son rápidos"-_ Uso sus manos para aferrarse finalmente al piso

 _-¿Ja, quién nos iba a dar una lección?-_ Mirajane desde el cielo le decia

Nozomiconvirtió sus puños en pequeñas esferas de pinchos _-¡Niña arrogante!-_ Comenzó a lanzarle una tras otra esas esferas a la albina

Ella podía esquivar esos ataques con excesiva facilidad _-Ataques como esos nunca me darán-_ Un destello detrás de ella llamo su atención _-¿Mh?-_ Lo que vio la sorprendió mucho _-¿Que rayos?-_ Todas las esferas que había esquivado estaban flotando ahora a su alrededor

El mago oscuro se rio _-Me gustaría ver cómo es que te libraras de todo esto-_ El extendió sus brazos hacia el frente

 _-Mira-_ Natsu solo era capaz de mirar

 _-Muere, Saigo no hikari (Luz pasada)-_ Cuando el junto sus palmas todas las esferas se dispararon contra Mirajane en un solo instante, ella solo pudo intentar cubrirse con sus alas y brazos pero aun así recibió muchísimo daño, tanto que se vio obligada a aterrizar

Ella cayó levantando una nube de polvo, todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos

- _Bueno y así es como termin…-_ Cuando Nozomi iba a festejar su victoria un destello morado lo detuvo

Mirajane estaba de pie, sosteniendo una gran esfera de magia negra sobre su cabeza, después puso su mano frente a ella _-_ _Disparo Satánico-_ Un disparo de magia oscura salió en dirección a Nozomi, que no pudo escapar de él, cuando el ataque hizo contacto un pilar de magia negra que llegaba hasta el cielo cubrió una gran área, _-¿Je, que te pareció eso…?-_ Cuando el gran pilar de magia desapareció solo dejó un cráter enorme detrás de él, no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera de Nozomi – _Bien eso te ense…_ \- Ahora el festejo que fue interrumpido fue el de Mirajane, la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar y de abajo salió un mago de cristal ya algo herido, pero aun con fuerza para sostener a la albina por el cuello _-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

 _-Mirajane-_ Natsu seguía sin poder liberarse, no importaba cuanto gopeara ese cristal, únicamente su fuerza no sería capaz de quebrarlo

 _-Un buen ataque, supongo-_ El mago de cristal se sobaba un poco el cuello mientras hablaba

Mirajane aun apresada por el cuello ya no tenía energía para liberarse _-¿Cómo fue que tu…?-_ Quería saber cómo fue que reapareció

 _-¿No se los dije?-_ Nozomipuso una cara confundida _-Yo soy una persona que llevo la magia de tierra a otro nivel, hacer trucos simples como moverme por el suelo es solo un juego para mí-_

 _-Maldito-_ Natsu le grito _-"Tengo que llegar"-_ El comenzó a golpear su prisión desesperadamente

 _-Haaaaaaaa-_ Mirajane se quejó, el mago de cristal apretó aún más su agarre sobre el cuello de la albina

 _-Je unas últimas palabras que quieras decirle-_ El movió a Mirajane para que tuviera contacto visual con Natsu

Esta situación hizo enfurecer a Natsu _-Detente ahora-_

 _-Lo siento, Natsu-_ Ella le dio una sonrisa, pero aun así era triste _-Tendrás que despedirme de Elfman-_ Una pequeña lagrima salió de un de sus ojos

Natsu se quedó sin palabras _-No… tu no deberías decir eso… tú no puedes rendirte-_ El grito mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos

 _-Lo siento pero todos tienen sus límites-_ El volteo a ver a la albina _-Muere-_ El convirtió su mano en una aguja gigante y la dirigió a la cara de mira pero un inmenso resplandor lo detuvo

 _-"Natsu... tu"-_ Mirajane no entendía que era lo que veía

Natsu estaba cubierto por una enorme aura naranja que parecía formada de fuego y electricidad, había escamas en sus brazos y en sus mejillas, atreves de esa aura sus ojos eran rojos y expulsa un poder mágico increíble

Algo llamo la atención de Nozomi, algo que nunca creyó ver _-Eso es imposible-_ El fuego que Natsu emanaba poco a poco derretía el cristal en el que Natsu estaba atrapado

 _-Pagaras-_ Natsu se lanzó al frente, le dio una patada poderosa en el rostro que lo mando a volar hacia atrás _-Por haber lastimado a mis compañeros-_ El seguía detrás del mago de cristal, ahora le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que le dio más impulso a su vuelo _-Por haberla hecho que llorar-_ El tomo a Nozomi por el cuello

 _-Mocoso no te creas tanto-_ El mago oscuro finalmente reacciono y le dio una patada al mago de fuego que lo hizo retroceder _-Toma,_ _Mabayui bakari no ame-_ El lanzo una lluvia de puas en direccion a Natsu

El rapidamente retomo el equilibrio y se pociosiono para atacar _-_ _Raienryū no Hoko_ _–_ Un gran rugido de rayos y fuego salió en dirección a la púas, no hubo problema, inmediatamente las púas se derritieron ante ese enorme fuego

Nozomituvo que saltar a atrás para evitar el fuego _-Que… eso es imposible, eso es corindón-_ Él se negaba a creer lo que veía

 _-Metsuryuu ougi…-_ Natsu envolvió sus brazos en su propio cuerpo _-Ya te he permitido causar demasiado daño…-_ Encendió sus puños _-Como mago de Fairy Tail y como responsable de mis compañeros, te detendré ahora-_ El comenzó a girar su brazos en dirección contraria para desenrollarlos

Nozomino lo pensó más y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso _-Hitsugi no zeitaku (Ataúd de lujo)-_ Cientos de picos inmensos surgieron del piso, eran aún más grande que la montaña que utilizo antes, si eras atrapado por eso terminarías como mosquitero

 _-_ _Guren Bakuraijin-_ El lanzo un tornado de fuego y rayos en esa misma dirección, de nuevo se deshizo del cristal enemigo, pero esta vez Nozomi no fue capaz de escapar del ataque

 _-No puedo perder… contra un mocoso-_ Él pensaba mientras era envuelto en el fuego

 _-Haaaaaaaaa-_ Natsu gritaba invocando toda su fuerza

Una luz inmensa cubrió la zona, duro pocos segundos pero dejo sentir un calor increíble, después de eso la luz desapareció

 _-"¿Lo hizo?"-_ Mirajane no podía creer lo que Natsu había hecho

Natsu estaba jadeando _-Ha-_ El mago de fuego cayo de rodillas debido al cansancio –"Al fin, todo término"-

-Natsu- Mirajane intentaba reincorporarse para ir a ver como se encontraba el peli rosa, pero sus piernas no se lo permitian

 _-Me has hecho enojar niño…-_ En el suelo, con los brazos y la cara un poco deformadas debido al ataque Nozomi hablaba _-Esta es la primera vez desde que obtuve esta magia que alguien me hacía algo como esto-_ Él se sentó, aun no se levantaba

 _-Podría decir algo similar-_ Natsu estaba de rodillas, apenas era capaz de hablar

 _-Pero lo que no es similar es que yo puedo seguir peleando-_ El mago de cristal comenzó a levantarse

 _-¿Estás seguro?-_ Natsu seguía sin moverse

 _-Al menos puedo terminar…-_ El volteo a ver en dirección a la ciudad – _"No creo que ahora pudiera lidiar con ellos también"-_ El suspiro _-Tienes demasiados amigos-_ Él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

 _-¿He?-_ Natsu no sabía que ocurría

 _-Esto no ha terminado, nos encontraremos de nuevo y entonces te eliminare-_ El mago oscuro le dio una mirada seria al peli rosa

 _-Ha donde vas… crees que te dejare… escapar-_ El intento detener a su rival, pero el cansancio lo venció y termino desmayándose

No se sabe cuánto tiempo paso después de eso pero, cuando Natsu despertó aún se encontraba en la pradera que quedo totalmente destruida

 _-"Natsu"-_ Mirajane estaba cuidando del peli rosa mientras esperaba que despertara _-Natsu, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_ Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos la albina rápidamente quiso asegurarse de cómo estaba

 _-Mejor que tu-_ Él le dijo con su típica gran sonrisa

Ellos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad que tanto les costó recuperar, el tiempo solo pasaba mientras ellos se observaban mutuamente. Esta paz fue interrumpida por el ruido de un motor

Un gran transporte se detuvo en frente de ellos _-Bien, bien-_ Una figura conocida bajo de el _-¿Qué ocurrió aquí exactamente?-_ Ren estaba inspeccionando el caos que había en ese lugar

* * *

 **Bien y hasta aquí el décimo episodio de este fic, hufff hace mucho que no subía un capitulo tan largo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo episodio se explicara qué onda con Nozomi (de donde conoce a Natsu y viceversa).**

 **Y por si alguiens e pregunta como fue posible este final.**

 **La temperatura de fusion del corindon es de 2000 grados y el fuego dependiendo de que se queme puede llegar a los 5000 grados, mientras que el rayo puede llegar a los 30,000 grados. Asi que si seria posible que se hubiera derretido (Aprendiendo fisica con axel :v).**

 **A que extrañan mis textos de despedida de 4 párrafos, pues esta vez tampoco hay .Hasta la próxima como siempre consejos, dudas e ideas son bienvenidas :D**


	11. Despues de la tormenta

Y aqui esta el onceavo capitulo de este fic, lean lo de abajo si quieren enterarse del por que no subire mas capitulo de ninguna historia hasta mediados de diciembre

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y por ultimo Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

Después de la pelea que tuvo lugar en las afueras de Crocus, nos encontramos ahora en el hospital de la ciudad. Específicamente en la habitación de Natsu, quien después de su pelea contra Nozomi había resultado bastante herido.

Natsu llevaba bastante tiempo durmiendo hasta que finalmente comenzó a abrir los ojos, se quedó mirando el techo unos segundos antes de intentar incorporarse de la cama donde estaba descansado _-Haaa-_ Un dolor en el costado de su abdomen hizo que se detuviera por un momento, miro alrededor del lugar buscando algo que le fuera familiar, hasta que finalmente lo vio _-"¿Mirajane?"-_ La albina sentada en una pequeña silla al lado de su cama, aprovechando esto para recostar su cabeza _-Mira, ¿Dónde es…?-_ Natsu intento hablarle a su compañera pero moviendo su hombro, pero se detuvo cuando vio que comenzó a despertar

 _-Natsu… ¡Natsu!-_ Ella primero lo llamo suavemente, pero después de que reacciono ella grito su nombre con alegría y cierta preocupación _-Despertaste, ¿estas mejor?-_ Ella inmediatamente comprobó la situación.

 _-Sí, aun me duele un poco el brazo, pero estoy mejor-_ Él se tocaba el hombro mientras hablaba

 _-Qué alivio-_ Ella se sentó en su silla ahora mas tranquila

 _-¿Dónde estamos?-_ Natsu a pesar de que sabía que no era peligroso, seguía sin saber donde estaba

 _-En el hospital de la ciudad-_ Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la cama _-Nos trajeron aquí después de que todo acabo-_ Ella se veía relajada a la vez que exhausta

 _-"Nos trajeron" ¿quién?-_ Natsu no sabía que alguien los había ayudado

 _-Cierto, tú estabas inconsciente-_ Ella comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido _-Cuando todo ese mago, Nozomi se retiró-_

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _-Y bien ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-_ Ren Hablo desde lo alto de su transporte

 _-Usted es…-_ Mirajane lo reconoció, pero aun así se le hacía difícil creer que alguien hubiera llegado a ese lugar

 _-Ren el líder de los caballeros Runa en Crocus-_ El confirmo su identidad _-Hicieron un buen desastre en el centro de la ciudad-_ El admiraba el campo de batalla mientras hablaba

 _-Fue inevitable, ese sujeto…-_ Mirajane ya se estaba excusando

 _-Después podrás explicarme todo-_ Él la detuvo al notar que se alteró _-Por ahora debemos asegurarnos de que este tipo no muera-_ El vio a Natsu, se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, se veía muy mal herido, en especial el lado derecho de su cuerpo

 _-Muchas gracias-_ Mirajane agradeció sinceramente esto

 _-Agradézcanle al gran aprecio que el rey siente por Fairy Tail-_ Él se dio la vuelta en dirección a la ciudad _-De otra manera no irían al hospital de la ciudad, si no al de las celdas del castillo-_ Él dijo con una voz seria

Mirajane se contuvo de responder, después volteo a ver el rostro de Natsu inconsciente _-Aun, así gracias-_

Ren sonrió _-Nos vamos-_ El indio que se apuraran

 **Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

 _-Así que eso ocurrió…-_ Natsu aún estaba tratando de asimilar la historia cuando algo cruzo su mente _-Un minuto, ¿dónde está Elfman?-_ En ningún momento le aclararon donde termino su compañero, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando Mirajane lo saco de la batalla

 _-Él está en la habitación de al lado-_ Mirajane le aclaro para calmarlo _-Está bien, solo algunos golpes, pero nada realmente serio-_ Ella hablaba tranquila, al parecer en realidad Elfman estaba bien _\- Y Happy solo está durmiendo-_ Ella le recordó a su casi hijo

 _-Eso es un alivio-_ Natsu se calmó al oír eso, pero su rostro demostró preocupación y culpa en el instante que agacho que vio cierta parte de la albina _-Y como sigue tu mano-_ El observaba la mano mientras hablaba

Ella noto esa mirada preocupada _-B-bien, gracias-_ Tuvo una sensación que hizo que se le dificultara hablar _-Solo tengo que dejarla descansar por un tiempo-_ Ella tomo su mano con la otra en señal de que la cuidaría

 _-Me alegro…-_ Natsu seguía viéndola

 _-Bueno, parece que al fin despertaste-_ El ambiente fue alterado por una voz ruidosa, pero a la vez alegre

 _-Tú eres…-_ Natsu lo reconoció inmediatamente

 _-Si él es el sujeto que no ayudo a bajar de la montaña-_ Mirajane confirmo su deducción

 _-Soy Ren, un gusto volver a verte-_ El saludo cortes y amablemente

 _-Igual-_ Eso era cortes para Natsu _-¿Necesitas algo?-_ Y eso era amable para Natsu

 _-Sí, pero antes que nada-_ A él no le importaba la indiferencia con la que fue recibido _-Solo quería informarles que a pesar de que su pelea dio como resultado la destrucción del comedor del centro…-_ Cuando dijo esto la actitud desinteresada de los magos cambio inmediatamente _-Nadie salió herido de gravedad gracias a que alejaron al tipo de la ciudad-_ El seguía siendo amble y sincero

 _-Es bueno oírlo-_ Natsu se sintió realmente aliviado

 _-Y, ¿Qué más deseas?-_ Mirajane quería saber por qué mas estaba aquí

 _-Que me den toda la información que tengan sobre ese sujeto-_ Su expresión alegre se transformó en una de total seriedad en un instante

 _-Nosotros no sabemos nada acerc…-_ Mirajane estaba por responder un poco molesta pero fue detenida

 _-No sabemos casi nada de él, pero esteremos feliz de decirte todo-_ Él dijo tranquilamente

 _-"Natsu…"-_ Mirajane no sabía que hacer

 _-Bien lo primero, el pertenece a un gremio oscuro llamado Dark Spark-_ El comenzó a darle información a ******

 _-Nunca escuché hablar de ese gremio-_ El respondió sinceramente sorprendido

 _-Eso no es extraño-_ El hablo como si fuera obvio

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ A Ren le dio aún más curiosidad

 _-Por qué ese gremio no está localizado en este país-_ Cuando dijo esto, la cabeza de Mirajane termino de unir las piezas

 _-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?-_ Ren no estaba entendiendo nada

 _-Ese gremio pertenece al país de Caelum-_ El hizo una pausa _-¿O debería decir que ahora **** les pertenece?-_ El hizo esa preguntante dando a entender lo que ya todos sabemos

 _-¿Hablas del país que fue ocupado recientemente?-_ El no lucia para nada sorprendido de la situación

 _-Si-_ Natsu iba a seguir hablando hasta que se dio cuenta del hecho de que Ren estaba más informado de lo que creía _-¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?-_

 _-Solo lo superficial-_ Él se recargo en su silla _-No es algo que cualquiera deba saber-_ Al parecer no habían considerado necesario informarle de todo lo que ocurría _-Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo saben?-_ El vio muy curioso al par

 _-Eso tampoco es algo que cualquiera pueda saber-_ Natsu se reía mientras respondía

 _-Debe ser cierto-_ Al parecer él no tenía la intención de molestarlos con eso _-Entonces me retiro jóvenes-_ Él se levantó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta

 _-Adiós Ren-san-_ La albina se despidió de manera graciosa del sujeto

 _-Adiós-_ Natsu siguió el ejemplo

Antes de salir de la habitación él se detuvo _-Les deseo, mucha suerte en el futuro-_ Él dijo seriamente antes de salir de la habitación

 _-¿Es cierto que es todo lo que sabemos?-_ Mirajane miro a Natsu

 _-Además de lo que ya les dije a ti y a Elfman y lo necesario para entrar a Caelum, no hay más información-_ El contesto con una cara y voz normal, la típica personalidad tonta y alegre de siempre

 _-Ya veo-_ Mirajane se levantó de la silla _-Yo iré a ver como esta Elfman-_ Comenzó a caminar fuera de su cuarto

 _-Si-_ Él se recostó un poco _-Voy descansar otro rato-_

 _-Volveré pronto-_ Mirajane se despidió con su mano y después salió del cuarto

 _-"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tendré que quedarme en el hospital"-_ Natsu pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos

* * *

Ahora estamos en la habitación de Elfman, él y Happy se encontraban en otro lado debido a que sus lesiones fueron mucho menores que las de Natsu.

 _-¿Entonces solo tienes algunas contusiones?-_ Mirajane estaba sentada a lado de Elfman

 _-Si-_ Se rascaba un poco la cabeza _-Esquive la mayoría de sus ataques, por lo que no tengo nada grave-_ El volteo en dirección del gato azul _-En gran parte gracias a Happy-_

 _-Aye, aunque en realidad yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo-_ Happy…, el también se había recuperado

 _-¿Que insinúas?-_ Elfman estaba cayendo en el juego

 _-Bueno al menos ahora todo es más tranquilo-_ En cuanto termino de hablar un ruido grande, como de cosas siendo arrojadas se hizo presente, pero lo peor era la dirección de donde venia

Mirajane se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Natsu seguida por Happy, Elfman se quedó ya que estaba en cama para encontrarlo jalando de la bata a un doctor _-Por favor joven, tiene que calmarse…-_ El doctor estaba en pánico

Mirajane con paso firme entro en la habitación _-¿Que pasa aquí…?-_ Ella contemplo la escena un segundo, antes de dirigirse al culpable _-¡Natsu!, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-_ Ella regaño al peli rosa

 _-Es su culpa-_ Natsu para alivio de su médico, había soltado al doctor _-Este sujeto pretende que me quede aquí encerrado por cuatro semanas-_ Él le dijo a la albina con ojos de sufrimiento

 _-Es necesario-_ El doctor se acomodaba la bata mientras hablaba _-Si no se atiende su fractura podría no soldar bien y eso lo llevaría a una lesión peor, además del cuidado de las heridas en su hombro y el resto de su cuerpo-_ El miro seriamente al peli rosa _-Usted tiene suerte de no haber perdido el brazo después de todo lo que le ocurrió-_

 _-Pues aunque diga eso…-_ Natsu estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido

Mirajane tomo por la nuca a Natsu y lo obligo a inclinarse como si estuviera agradeciendo _-No se preocupe doctor, me asegurare de que siga al pie de la letra sus indicaciones-_

 _-Así está mejor-_ El doctor dio una sonrisa _-Por ahora simplemente siéntese y disfrute de su almuerzo-_ Él se retiró de la habitación

Natsu forcejeo hasta que se liberó del agarre de Mirajane _-Mira, que rayos crees que haces diciendo que le haré caso a…-_ El dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió la mirada que la albina le enviaba

 _-Algún problema con lo que dije-_ Ella lo vio con una mirada que decía "Contradíceme y te mato"

 _-No, cuatro semanas pasan como el agua-_ Él se rasco la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente

 _-Ese fue un cambio rápido-_ Happy dijo esto mientras una gota de sudor cayo por su nuca

 _-Bien-_ Ella se sentó al lado de la cama de Natsu de nuevo _-Por ahora intenta comer algo-_ Ella le entrego la charola de comida de la mesa junto a el

 _-Bien-_ El tomo la charola

 _-Mh-_ Mirajane se rio al ver que Natsu era incapaz de tomar la cuchara debido a sus vendaje en la manos

 _-¿Eh?-_ Natsu noto que se reía de su situación _-A rayos esto no puede ser tan difícil-_ El seguía alzando y dejando caer la comida sobre el plato una y otra vez

 _-Ha bueno, supongo que sería una pena que se desperdiciara-_ Ella le arrebato la charola de comida a Natsu, y comió un boc ado de ella

 _-Ahhhh, maldita seas, esa es mi comida-_ Natsu miro con horror como ella se comía su comida

 _-Pero si ni siquiera puedes comerla-_ Ella lo miro serena mientras lo decía

 _-Oye tu….-_ Natsu iba comenzar a maldecir cuando una cuchara lo interrumpió _-¿A?-_ Mirajane sostuvo un poco de comida con la cuchara enfrente del peli rosa

 _-Me debes una enorme-_ Ella le dijo tranquila mientras lo veía a los ojos

 _-Te gusssssssta-_ Happy dijo mientras volaba alrededor de la habitación

 _-¿Ha?, ¿Dijiste algo?-_ Ella acerco su rostro al minino lo cual lo asusto

 _-Auxilio me comeraaa-_ Happy salió volando de la habitación mientras pedía ayuda de algo sin sentido

 _-¿Quién querría comerte?-_ Ella regreso a lado de Natsu

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, después de un gran esfuerzo en su pelea, finalmente podían tener un momento de relajación

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el onceavo capítulo de este fic, lo corto aquí porque me pareció oportuno para evitar un capítulo en exceso largo.**

 **Lo primero que quiero decir es que, no pude actualizar la semana pasada por que no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, de hecho esta vez la subo porque ya tenía escrito desde hace dos semana escrito hasta la parte del doctor y fue más fácil completarlo, también diré que no creo poder actualizar ninguna de mis historias hasta mediados de diciembre, porque tengo dos proyectos en equipo a la universidad donde planeamos ingresar, eso es importante porque esto ya te cuenta como algo curricular, por lo que me tengo que dedicar a ello, así que lo siento, porque esta será la última actualiza con hasta diciembre.**

 **Ahora lo segundo es que quiero responder a una pregunta que me hicieron dos capítulos pasados (Para que vean que si leo las criticas) Y era que como fue posible que a Natsu le rompieran el brazo de un golpe si él tiene la piel o las escamas de un dragón.**

 **Bien la respuesta es (Según lo que yo considero lógico y según lo que yo he interpretado de lo que se ha dicho en el manga/anime) es que Natsu en efecto gracias a su magia tiene resistencia mejorada, pero solo tiene las escamas de dragón cuando entra en Dragon force. Fue por eso que al recibir el golpe antes de activar su Orange Drive fue fácil para alguien con un cuerpo tan duro como el diamante romperle el brazo.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima actualización (espero que comprendan el por qué no las subiré pronto) Si algo les vuelve a parecer extraño coméntenmelo, porque por eso termino pensando más lo que voy a escribir, lo cual me ayuda.**

 **Como siempre consejos, dudas y opiniones son bien recibidas, hasta la próxima :D**


	12. Retomar el camino

Y aqui esta el doceavo capitulo de este fic, antes que nada Feliz año nuevo atrasado huuuuu, estar de vacaciones si afecta he, no sabia que dia hiba caer navidad "hasta que me dijeron, preparate en una hora nos vamos a la posada" y algo similar paso con el 31, asi que basicamente por eso no me puse las pilas para tenerlo listo para ese dia, pero bueno el chiste es que ya lo subi y ahora

- _Diálogos-_

 _-"Pensamientos_ "-

Lo demás es narración

Y por ultimo Descargo de responsabilidad: La obra de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, y ninguno de sus personajes, ellos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

De nuevo nos encontramos en el hospital, después de que Natsu fuera internado le dijeron que podría salir del hospital en alrededor de un mes, dos semanas habían pasado y estaban revisando su progreso de recuperación.

El doctor estaba al lado de Natsu y Mirajane revisando el hueso de Natsu, lo hizo simplemente poniendo una lacrima que emanaba un brillo entre verde y azul, esto le permitió al doctor tener una visión del hueso _-Bien su brazo mejora mejor de lo que se esperaba, pronto estará listo para que se le retire el yeso-_ Él le dijo al par con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 _-Genial, he tenido que soportar esta comezón por más de dos semanas, ya quiero deshacerme de esto-_ El comenzó a rascar su yeso

Mirajane le dio un golpe en la cabeza _-Contrólate, ya te dijeron que no debes hacer eso-_ Ella lo regaño

 _-Bien-_ El hizo una mueca pero dejo de rascarse

 _-Bueno le dejo al chico en sus manos-_ El doctor se inclinó y salió de la habitación

 _-Si me encargare de que no de problemas-_ Ella regreso el saludo

 _-¿Hey, por que hablan de mí como si fuera un niño?-_ El grito exageradamente

 _-Por qué te comportas como uno la mayoría del tiempo-_ Ella se lo dijo como si fuera obvio

 _-No actuó como un niño, solo me divierto un poco-_ El hizo un puchero

 _-¿Lo ves?, volviste a hacerlo-_ Ella comenzó a reírse

 _-¿Qué?-_ El noto su risa _-De que rayos te ríes-_ Volvió a exagerar

* * *

Ahora observamos una escena que desde la llegada de estos tres se volvio habitual

 _-Natsu detente o te matare-_ Elfman estaba persiguiendo a Natsu por los pasillos de todo el hospital generando un caos por donde pasaban, arrojaban objetos, espantaban doctores y enfermeras, empujaban ancianitas, sembraban el desorden

 _-Elfman detente o golpeare-_ A por cierto Mirajane intentaba detenerlos, pero al hacerlo generaba aún más desorden.

Natsu aun corriendo volteo a ver a Elfman con un pan panque en la boca _-Cuál es el problema llevaba más de media hora en tu plato y no te lo comías-_ Esto no evito que siguiera corriendo

 _-Es porque lo deje para el final-_ Elfman con ojos de furia alzo su brazo mientras repelaba

Los tres continuaban persiguiéndose mutuamente, hasta que Natsu dio un giro brusco en una esquina dejando atrás su pie, Elfman no pudo frenar lo suficiente para tomar el giro además de que cayó con la trampa del peli rosa y tropezó con su pie

 _-Haaaaaaaaaaa-_ Elfman salió volando unos metros adelante en dirección a una una enfermera que caminaba por ese lugar

La enfermera grito al ver a un tipo inmenso girando por el suelo hacia ella _-Haaaaaaaa-_ Pero Elfman logro detenerse

El albino logro detenerse justo enfrente de la chica, quedo hincado enfrente de ella _-Ufff-_ Elfman suspiro _-Estuvo cerca pero, estas bien ¿Cierto?-_ Él le dio una sonrisa entre segura y amable a la chica

-Sí, gracias- La enfermera respondió un tanto sonrojada, algo que saco a Elfman de si cuando lo noto

Mientras tanto unos metros atrás _-Natsu deja de hacer alboroto-_ Mirajane llego furiosa y pateo una camilla que estaba colocada en el pasillo con bastante fuerza

Ahora de regreso con Elfman… _-Bueno me alegro de que estés bi… -_ La camilla que Mirajane pateo golpeo al albino por la espalda _-Haaay-_ La cara de Elfman choco con algo pero el dolor que el golpe le genero hizo que eso pasara a segundo plano _–Que rayos fue lo que…-_ Cuando Elfman al fin separo su rostro, noto que este había quedado en una parte un tanto "personal" de la enfermera.

La enfermera sin decir nada le dio una cachetada a Elfman y se retiro

Happy se le acerco volando _-Ha bueno, el amor no es para todos-_ Él le palmeo el hombro

 _-¡No necesito escuchar eso de alguien cuyo único amor es el pescado!-_ Elfman ya estaba destrozado, pero obvio Happy logro hacerlo sentir peor

Happy dramáticamente abrazo un pescado que traía en su mochilita _-Pero, el pescado no rompe el corazón… ni la cara-_ El seguía metiéndose con el

 _-Me rindo-_ Elfman bajo su cabeza

 _-Ha eres increíble-_ Mirajane llamo la atención de toda la zona cuando le grito al semi-inconciente Natsu mientras lo arrastraba de vuelta a su habitación

 _-Lo siento-_ Natsu apenas pudo responder

* * *

Después de todo el escándalo que provocaron recibieron un pequeño regaño, pero ya todo había pasado y después de poco más de dos semanas lo que Natsu esperaba al fin llego

 _-Pues su brazo está mucho mejor puede que incluso mañana mismo sea dado de alta-_ El doctor reviso por última vez su hueso con la lacrima, pero esta vez ya no tenia yeso

 _-¿En serio?-_ Natsu comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación _-Si, al fin podre dejar esta prisión amante de la limpieza-_

 _-Si pero recuerde no exagerar por un tiempo, yo recomendaría que evitara más peleas por al menos dos meses-_ Él dijo apagando un poco el ánimo del mago

 _-Lo vez cuatro semanas no fueron tan malas-_ Mirajane intento alejar la atención de ese deprimente comentario

 _-Elfman tuvo suerte, el solo tuvo que estar en cama cinco días-_ El refunfuñaba

 _-No es de hombres quejarse tanto-_ Elfman dijo _-Solo alégrate de que ya todo termino-_ El intentaba ver el lado bueno de todo

 _-Fuertes palabras de alguien quien solo duro peleando cinco minutos-_ Happy dijo tajante

 _-Tú tampoco fuiste de mucha ayuda-_ Elfman reclamo

 _-Aye, pero yo solo soy un pequeño gatito, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?-_ Él dijo alzando una patita

 _-Oye tú…- A Elfman ya no se le ocurrió como responder ante esa verdad_

 _-Bueno entonces los dejo, tengo otro paciente esperando su diagnóstico-_ El doctor salió de la habitación

 _-Si muchas gracias-_ Mirajane respondió

 _-Al fin, pronto podré respirar aire fresco-_ Natsu se recostó sobre su cama con un gran alivio

 _-Sí y al fin dejaras de causar problemas-_ Mirajane se sentó al lado de la cama en una silla, algo que ya era habitual

 _-¿Cuáles problemas?-_ Natsu fue agarrado por sorpresa

 _-Me pase las cuatro semanas persiguiéndote por todo el hospital para evitar que rompieras cosas-_ Ella le reclamo, de nuevo

 _-Jejejeje…-_ Natsu se rio un poco cuando recordó ciertos sucesos

 _-Ese comportamiento infantil no es propio de un hombre, Natsu-_ Elfman dijo cruzado de brazos

 _-Tú no te comportaste mucho mejor- La molestia de la albina tenía un nuevo objetivo_

 _-Eso no…-_ Elfman iba a contestar, pero también recordó algunas cosas _-Lo siento Nee-chan- Solo les quedo aceptar la verdad_

 _-Lo que más gusto les dará será deshacerse del pervertido de Elf…-_ Algo evito que Happy siguiera hablando

 _-A cállate no me lo recuerdes-_ Elfman tapo con su mano la boca del minino

 _-O si ya recuerdo…-_ A Mirajane se le cayó una gota de sudor porque se enteró de que ocurrió y que lo causo

* * *

Pasaron unos días más y ya nos encontramos en la salida del hospital

 _-Bueno al fin, retomemos el rumbo-_ Natsu levanto con entusiasmo su brazos, al parecer sí que se sentía mejor

 _-Sí, tengo ganas de hacerles pagar a esos sujetos todo lo que ocurrió aquí-_ Mirajane estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con el gremio oscuro

 _-Si la próxima vez se enfrentaran a toda nuestra hombría-_ Elfman también quería venganza

 _-Sí pero tendremos que hacer algunos preparativos para eso-_ El recordó fragmentos de su pelea con el mago de corindón

 _-¿Preparativos?, ¿De qué hablas?-_ Mirajane no entendió su repentina seriedad

 _-Ya lo veremos-_ Natsu solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar

 _-Quien te crees para hacer ese suspenso, el héroe de una película-_ El resto siguió a Natsu

* * *

 **Bien hasta aqui el capitulo de este fic, se que es corto pero la siguiente semana empieza el entrenamiento (Musica de rocky) asi que preparense para ver los despapayes.**

 **Bueno ya subire actualizaciones semanales de nuevo ya que todo lo de la universidad ya acabo, gracias a dios todo fue bien asi que gracias a los que me mandaron suerte con eso y de igual manera espero que les haya ido bien con sus respectivas obligaciones (en especial al que por hay comento se sus practicas de programacion, casi no lo hago pero cuando programo hasta me estrezo) bueno que cumplan todos sus propositos y se la pasen bien.**

 **Hasta la proxima actualizacion y como siempre consejos, dudas y opiniones siempre son bienvenidas y que les traigan su regalos los reyes (si no saben la verdad :v) adios :D**


End file.
